Sin Academy
by SkittleSpade
Summary: Because of her parents divorce Sakura is going to Hell, serisouly. She's sent to the mysterious school on the dark side of town Between her new roommates, murderous students and the rule the school Uchiha Brothers her life isn't getting any better SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Okay This story "Sin Academy" was originally SandCoffinLuvr's but as her friend she wanted me to rewrite it and finish it. So hopefully I can make it as good as her. I know as a fact that it was suppose to be as gruesome as possible so I'll do my best. So I hope you enjoy what I wrote for her story. Any complaints and flames are very much welcomed. So are nice friendly comments. Well I hope you enjoy. Um Naruto would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Can I have ramen?**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Oh not this crap again! **

**Me: …sure?**

**Naruto: Then I will do the Disclaimer. Ahem. Gothic Chick does not own Naruto.**

**Me: Okay enjoy.**

I always hated my life, but this time I think it has officially hit rock bottom. It can't possibly get any worse. My parents divorced when I was about four. Now I'm 14 and they decided to take it to court. What makes this bad is that my dad is abusive and an alcoholic which made the blows harder and more painful. My mom tries but she's been addicted to methane pills since her little episode of depression back in her years of high school. So yeah the court case is bound to be the craziest one yet for the judge. As for me the judge thinks its safer to carry me off to another school. Academy on the dark side of town. So now I'm traveling in a police cruiser to my new temporally home. My stuff plied in the back seat. The police officer took peeks through the corner of his eye every now and then. I guess I seem a little too calm for this situation. I ignored him and watched the town go by. It started out just another happy city. Buildings standing with pride and their windows sparkled in the sunlight. Citizens walked happily down the side walk, talking as if the world could never end. Smiles every where. Then as we past the only trash spotted in the street for miles the town faded into nothingness. The bottle was half full of expired whisky from there the perfect side walk crumbles the glow was darkened. The buildings had no pride. Windows were just holes with no glass to sparkle with. Most have fallen in or burned. There was one that was still burning and yet no sound of any help on its way. Even the sky faded into black clouds leaving the city to be it's own shadow. Very few people dared to walk these streets, though they walk down them like angels walk in heaven. No shame.

"You been here before?" The police officer asked in a attempt to create a conversation. He's not like me, he can't handle silence and learn to love it.

"No." I said simply.

"Oh, you just seem calm about this." He said.

"If poison is inevitable then might as well drink till the last drop." I sated. We past a bar called Ai Shinu with people piling in and dancing out on the street. I felt the vibrations of the pounding music as we drove by. Nothing but Goths, emos and punks. I saw the disgusted glares from the people who took notice of the police car. Some even threw rocks. Good thing they're drunk, other wise they might have actually hit the car.

"Looks like a fun place to make friends." He obviously didn't notice anything about it.

"It's a bar."

"Yeah…well that doesn't mean you can't meet friends there." He said trying to make this situation sound good. Impossible.

"I'm only 14."

"Oh" From there it was quiet. I say good to that. We pulled up to an iron gate connected to a black brick wall surrounding the area. The brick wall was covering with a dead looking vine with huge sharp thorns. The leaves even looked deadly. The gates open as soon as we pulled up. The grass, like everything else, was dead. There was at least five maybe six buildings towering before us. They all looked like old abandon mansions from the1860's. Of course they weren't abandon students were every where and they didn't look nice. They gave me evil glares. The police officer took my bags out of his back seat and handed them to me. As he did this I carefully examined the main building. It was covered in blood written in messages. I saw a group of students passing a knife around cutting the tips of their fingers and then write on the walls. "The office is the first door you see when you entered." He said, grabbing my attention away from the students.

"You're not going to show me around?"

"Forget it kid. This place gives me the creeps." He said as he got in his car.

"You never told me the name." I shouted to him.

"Sin Academy." And he drove off. I guess I'm on my own from here on. I swung m duffle bag and messenger bag over my right shoulder and carried my last duffle bag and walked into the building. I noticed that blood was everywhere inside as well as outside.

I already saw a fight. Right when I entered, the fight came about in the hall right next to the front entrance. One guy was on the ground being choked and the guy on top was choking him with one hand and the other held a pocket knife. There was a teacher near by but only watched with amusement as well as the crowd of students that piled up around them. The crowd was encouraging the fight. The boy on top then stabbed the other boy's shoulder! Blood splattering all over is hand and the boy's shoulder. The teacher laughed the loudest. He cried in pain and then was kicked by the crowd. It blew my mind how a fight could have gone that far with out teachers interference. And why wasn't that teacher stopping them? Why was he encouraging it?! I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the screams of pain, and walked into the office. The lady at the front desk didn't take notice of my entrance.

"Excuse me?" I said politely. She didn't look up from her book. "Excuse me." I tried again. No response. "Excuse me!" Nothing. I slammed my hand on the desk and she jerked up with an evil glare. It didn't phase me. "Mind helping me?" I asked.

"Fine, what do you want brat?" She barked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I transferred here because my parents are in court." I said impatient. The lady started digging through her files and piles of papers and slammed two or three on the desk next to my hand. She showed me the red sheet first. It was the map of the area and my classes was stared on the buildings they were in plus what floor and room number. The cafeteria was also starred in the main building. Then she starred the girls' dorms and wrote down my room number. "Now get the heck out!" She said.

"Okay, fine, pushy." I muttered. I walked and noticed the fight was still going on, but the screams of pain were gone. I couldn't see the boy anymore. I stood waiting for any sign of him. Nothing. A teacher walked past me and said something to the observing teacher still having a laughing fit. I didn't hear what was said until the response.

"No, no. He's dead. We can just throw this brat in the pond out back in the garden." Then both teachers laughed. They were talking about the boy. He's dead. And they're just laughing about it. While watching other students kick his lifeless corpse and mock him cruelly. What have my parents gotten me into this time? A few students turned and looked at me with evil glares. I gasped and walked out, quickly. I had no desire to be in the next body bag…or pond.

Students surrounded the area all gave me evil glares and looks of disgust. I didn't look that bad, did I? I wore a dark purple tank top and blue jean skirt with black and white converse. My hair was down and I washed it this morning so it would look decent. I don't understand why they were acting this way toward me. I found the girls' dorm. It wasn't hard to detect especially since it said "Girls' Domain" all over the building and like every other message it was written in blood. I entered with caution. Girls half naked were running around, fighting, making out with not only boys but other girls as well, throwing make up at one another among other things. The walls had ancient paintings but the frames and glass cover splattered with blood. It was hard to tell some but those that I could see were paintings of bloody, horrific wars. I dodged objects being thrown and cat fights till I reached to stairs. I looked at the map to find my room number, 246. There at least 50 rooms on each floor with twenty floors. If I do the math right, my room should be on the second floor. I continue to walk up the stair case. Every step creaked. The stairs spiraled up to the second floor.

I was wrong.

I found 245 an 247 but not the in between. How was that possible? A girl bumped into me and threw something at a guy that ran out of 245.

"Get out!" She screamed while pushing me out of the way. He must have been hiding from her. The girl was indeed beautiful. Tall, womanly like body and dull blonde hair pulled into four ponytails. She shot me a glare. "What do you want?"

"I'm…kind of lost." I admitted. She groaned disgustedly.

"Where are you trying to get to?"

"Um, room 246." Her eyes widen. I hard her gulped. That can't be a good sign. She grabbed another girl that was walking by and pulled her closer to out conversation.

"Ami, who is in room 246?" She stammered.

"That would be…_them._" She whispered the last word as if it was some huge secret. Who would "them" be anyway? Are "them" my roommates? The blonde girl let her walk away who kept staring back at me as she walked. The blonde sighed then looked at me, filled caution.

"Are you…their new …roommate?" She was hesitant and she seemed angered, but grinned when I nodded. "Top floor." She answered simply.

"Thank you." I walked past her to find more stairs.

"Good luck, mortal." She called over her shoulder. Did she just call me mortal? What's that suppose to mean? She's mortal too. Everyone is mortal. I kept walking and turned the corner to another flight of stairs. I made it to the top floor but still couldn't find the room and there wasn't anyone up here. It seemed a lot darker compared to the other levels. The floor defiantly creaked more. I also noticed the lack of numbers on the doors. None of the doors had room numbers. I knocked on one, but no one came. I tried the next one. Nothing. That entire floor was abandoned. It actually matched the 1860 mansion theme. Cobwebs in every corner, dust covered paintings to a point where you can't tell what it is even after you wipe the dust off. The rug that lined the hallway was battered, torn and faded. Did that girl lye to me? Is my room really on some other floor? This has got to be some kind of joke. I leaned against the wall to my left from exhaustion. I've been carrying three bags of luggage up twenty flights of stairs. This is a nightmare! How am I going to find that room. I threw my messenger bag, which was the lightest at the door in front of me. It creaked open. I stood there staring at the opening, for a while I was thinking I was in an episode of Scooby-Doo. I walked to the new found entrance. I was a dead end to the right leaving left as the only option. I picked up my messenger bag and took a deep breath as I prepared my self for the exploration ahead. The floor was cement and the walls made from bricks laid out in a sloppy attempt. Dried up cement covered the crooked bricks. The roof was arched, like the walls, made from bricks done in a horrible way. The whole time I walked down the narrow path I prayed the walls nor roof would fall. There was lots of turns and twists. As I got deeper it grew darker. After a while I had to keep my hand on the wall for direction. The dried cement scraped and cut my hand. I came to a corner but stopped when I heard voices.

"Shut up!" It laughed. I turned the corner and saw a dim light coming form cracks in double arch doors. Unless I'm crazy, the voices had to be coming from there. I slowly walked towards it. My grip on my bags tightened as I approached it. When I came face to face with the double doors, I no longer could move. What the heck was I doing? A secret tunnel? Hidden away in a girls dorm? Doesn't that sound just a little bit suspicious? I read about these hidden tunnels during middle school. They were used for either refugees or gangs to hide their drugs. I didn't like those ideas. I really didn't like the latter. They probably didn't hear me so if I leave now I won't get caught. It didn't work. The left door swung open, revealing a tall slender girl. She had long light blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail with a few strands hanging over her ice blue eyes. She wore dark blue jean short shorts and a tank top and bare foot. She scanned me up and down.

"Who the heck are you?" She said angrily.

"I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"Shut up and tell me what you want?!" She shouted. Miss rude.

"I'm your new roommate." Shocked covered her face. She grew angry but then laughed.

"Yeah right. Now really, why are you here?" Before I could answer I heard a faint voice from inside the room. I couldn't hear it all. The girl listened then turned around face whoever was talking. "I won't believe that." She stated. "She can't be our new roommate. She-" She stopped, being interrupted by the faint voice. "Isn't it possible that your cards could be wrong?" Again the faint voice came in. They were arguing about me being their roommate. Suddenly the girl pulled me into the room and shoved her finger into my face. "Are you sure this is the girl you saw?" In front of me was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She had short blue-ish black hair and pearl eyes that seem to just seep into your soul. She was very womanly like the blonde that gave me directions. She was skinny too, like she was anorexic but she made it look good. Her skin was very pale. She wore a dark gray dress that hand a three inch wide strap on her right shoulder. Underneath it was a black spaghetti strap shirt. Wrapped around her thin waist was a purple wrap, the edge was lined with sliver bells. She too was bare foot. They continue to argue, the girl in front of me speaking so softly I barely heard a word. I took in my surroundings. The dorm was beautiful and huge. The couch where the silver bell girl sat was like everything else, 1860. The dark bronze colored wood surrounded the golden color fabric with matching pillows on each side. In front of that was a table made from the same wood as the couch.

"My cards will decide her fate." The sliver bell girl said. Only now did I notice she had a deck of cards in her hand. She started to lay them out by fours, laying them on top of each other. The first set of cards were vertical then horizontal. She did three stacks before laying them down with the picture side up. They were all well designed and colored. Each card was no where similar to the last.

"Um, excuse me but-"

"Shut it human!" The blonde yelled.

"I wasn't joking when I said I was your roommate!" I yelled. She looked me shocked.

"How dare you-"

"Confirmed." The sliver bell girl said. The blonde looked at her, at me, then back at her. She shrugged at the blonde. "I am never wrong." She showed us the card. I didn't look at it because the blonde swiped it from her hand. She then looked at with a grin and tossed the card over her shoulder. The sliver bell girl caught it with ease. She came face to face with me with that grin. I gulped. She turned her head slightly toward her shoulder.

"Tenten, come meet our new roomy!" She called out. The next thing I knew a girl with chocolate brown hair tied into two buns stood before me. She, like her roommates, was beautiful. She wore a t shirt that was missing a sleeve. The one sleeve was sliced and ripped. Covering her legs were tight jeans, also torn and ripped with the added bonus of blood stains. She twirled a kunai knife around her middle finger.

"She's human." She noted. And so are you, freak! Then she clapped her hands and hugged me, dropping her knife on the floor. She jerked me into her embrace and I dropped my luggage. "I like her!" She said. She let go of me but stood at my side. "My name is Tenten, mortal. But as our new roommate and new official friend, you can call me Ten." She said. Official friend? When did that happen? I've only been here like, ten minutes at most.

"That's Ino, excuse her attitude. And that's Hinata." She said pointing at them. "Be nice to Hinata, she holds you future." She whispered. Ino nodded at me in greeting. Hinata laid her cards down on the coffee table and stood up.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno." She greeted with a bow.

"Ah! So Sakura is your name? Welcome to our group Sakura!" Again Tenten hugged me. Ino walked up to me, gentle pushing Tenten out of the way as she circled me. Her grin grew wider.

"Tenten, Take her bags and show her where she'll be staying." Tenten picked up my luggage and walked towards the back hallway. This dorm room was more like a one floor house! She carried my stuff then threw it into a room.

"This is your room. Hinata is right across from ya, in case you need anything. I'm deeper down the hall and Ino's room is right beside mine."

"Thanks." I said entering my room. It was about the same size as my old room back at home. There was window hidden behind gray curtains on the opposite wall. The bed was right beside it with matching covers. It had a dark gray vine with black roses for a pattern. A chest was at the end of the bed and next to that was a drawer for my clothes. On the other side was a computer desk with a computer, which surprised me by how updated it was. The only thing from modern day. Skinny screen, wireless mouse, it was the most recent model. Next to it was a bookcase filled with books. The only problem was the messages written with blood all over the walls.

"I hope you like it." Tenten said standing in the door way.

"I do. It's…similar to my old room." I said, just with our the blood stains on the wall. I started unzipping one of my bags to start unpacking.

"I heard you were only here for a short time." She said. "How long?"

"Until my parents settle their argument in court."

"Ruff." She sat down on top of the book case looking at my open bag. It bothered me. I don't like people going through or looking at my stuff like that. "What are they fighting over?"

"Me." I admitted. "They both want custody."

"At least they care. But why are you here?"

"The judge is afraid with their history, they might do something stupid like kidnap me or something. I guess they wanted to make sure the court case goes as smoothly as possible." I explained my theory. "I'll be here only about a few months, but that's just my guess though. I don't really know how long I'll be here."

"Well hopefully you stay a _real_ long time." She chimed.

"Don't count on it. I doubt I'll be here less than half a year." I said going through my stuff so I don't have to unpack in front of her. She chuckled.

"We shall see." Her smile creeped me out. Something about this girl told me I shouldn't trust her. Her expression went from happy to surprised. Her smile came back as she jumped off the bookcase. "Excuse me. Ino is calling me." She walked out closing the door behind her. I never heard a voice. At least now I could unpack in peace.

"Pardon her." I squealed at the voice. It was that sliver bell girl, um what was her name, Hinata?

"Uh um what?" She was standing in my door way, playing with her cards.

"She's over excited about having you around." She explained.

"Oh." I sat down on my bed, looking at her "Did you need something?" I asked politely.

"No." She said, walking in. "I was wondering if you wanted a prediction."

"A prediction? On what?" She giggled at my response.

"Anything. The cards know all." Okay I'm putting her on the weirdy scale. "Ask me anything." She begged. Not wanting to be rude I scrambled my mind for anything she could "predict" but nothing came to mind. "Would you like to know about your stay here?" She suggesting. That's not a bad idea. That would good to know, even if it is fake. With all the weird things that I came across so far here it wouldn't hurt. I nodded. She flipped through her cards and laid them out in a pattern different from the one earlier. I watched her quick movements.

"It is set." She said. She picked up the last card she put down and giggled. "It seems you will find great happiness here. You will get close to all three of us very soon. You will become, as you mortals say, popular with only a few good close friends. You and I will be very close."

"That's good to know." Though no way it could be true.

"Let's see what else could we predict…" She thought out loud.

"I have a question, Hinata." I admitted.

"Yes?" She said hoping it would be another request for a prediction.

"I want to know why everyone keeps calling me mortal." She seemed more surprised. "I mean you all are mortals too, right?" Again her expression was shocked.

"No one has told you of this place?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"No." She grew sad as if she was scared of something. She then took a deep a ragged breath.

"We are not humans." She whispered. "We are sin."

**Me: Okay obviously that's different from the original but it's called "Sin" Academy so I thought hey sounds like a good idea.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: I kind of like the idea. I can't believe I didn't think of that before. **

**Me: For the record SandCoffinLuvr is helping me with the story. So her ideas from her original will be part of this story.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Yup but we are also twisting in some new ideas, like Sasuke was suppose to be some womanizer type guy but that's too ….**

**Me: It's in almost everybody's fanfic. So we're gonna mix it up!**

**SandCoffinLuvr: For those who are reading this and don't have clue what we're talking about because you haven't read the original, that's okay. Just enjoy this story and ignore us.**

**Me & SandCoffinLuvr: Bye!**

**Naruto: I never got my ramen…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SandCoffinLuvr: Hey peoples of planet Pluto! This is the next chapter of Sin Academy!**

**Me: Gothic Chick Style.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: That's right. Okay so we have established that the students of Sin Academy are not exactly normal, nor in their right minds.**

**Me: Last chapter Hinata has told Sakura what they were really were. But we didn't get to the explanation. We thought it would be better to stop there.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Cliffy! I do love them. Anyway Disclaimer! Hit it Gaara!**

**Gaara: Gothic Chick nor SandCoffinLuvr owns Naruto. Or me. No matter what they say.**

**Me: He may be hot but he's no fun at all.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: At least he did it for free.**

**Me: Did you ever give Naruto his ramen?**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Uh lets get to the story!**

**Me: Oh fair share of warning, there is some mentioning of God, so keep that in mind.**

"We are not human." She whispered. "We are Sin." My mind wasn't comprehending this well. Sin? Isn't that like when you do something against the rules or …how can you _be_ something when it's an action. She saw the shock in my expression and remained sadden. I tried to cover it but I knew it was a waste.

"What…do you…you mean by sin?" I finally asked. She sat down on the bookcase same as Tenten and leaned against the wall with her eye staring out at the ceiling.

"Just as it sounds. We are sin. We are what humans commit and stain their soul." She said sadly. "We are creatures from heck because Adam and Eve bit the forbidden fruit from the tree. God told them to beware that tree, to stay away, to not eat the fruit. The devious snake convinced them that they could and they did there fore inventing and creating the first sin. Thus we are born." Again, over my head!

"You're created from sins that humans commit?"

"Yes." She confirmed, still sad.

"So, that's all you are? Is just a bunch of sins?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"No. Each of us are created from individual sins. We each stand for a certain sin. The more popular the sin is, the more of that certain creature is. We also have abilities based on our sin."

"What sin are you?" I asked, though I felt kind of rude about it. She sounded sad enough and this might be harder for her.

"I am a Sinful Gypsy. I was created from the sin of future reading." She answered almost immediately as if it didn't bother me like I thought it would. I waited for her to explain but it never came.

"I don't understand." I admitted.

"When I say future reading I mean the sin of those who dare enter God's domain. Those who try to see what was meant only for God."

"The future." I whispered. "So does that mean that your ability is seeing the future?"

"That is correct."

"Okay, um what are Ino and Tenten then?" I asked. I'm suddenly more frighten of what I'm dealing with. Not only do I have to get along with new roommates, I have to deal with supernatural created from sins. Best to know what sins I rooming with.

"Ino is a Mind dweller. Her kind is a very common. It is mostly what you would call bulling but to be more precise, mental abuse." She explained. "Her ability is well, anything that has to do with the one's mind. She can destroy it, repair it though for Ino that is rare, basically anything."

"And Tenten?" The first one was …somewhat tolerable. It probably means that Ino can read minds, so I have to be careful of what I'm thinking when I'm around her. There's endless possibilities of what Tenten could be just the same as there is endless list of sins.

"Tenten is a very rare creature. She is probably the only one of her kind that you will meet. She is a Destructive Angel. Her sin is Wrath."

"Wrath?" I asked then it hit me. Wrath meant like wars and destruction. A well known sin among humans. "Wait a minute! Isn't wrath one of the seven deadliest sin? How can that be rare? If you watch the news someone is always destroying something!"

"True. But surely you noticed her blood lust? When she meet you, it took everything she had not to kill you right on the spot." She smiled at me. "She'll be hanging on close to you till she gets over the urge to kill you. She was like that when she became my friend, there is nothing to worry about." She seemed so peaceful right now. Unlike when she was explaining what they were, now she's relaxed.

"Is that why she's called a Destructive Angel? I mean is her sin murder itself?" How calmly I can talk about my roommate's urge to kill me.

"Yes. Her wrath is different from the typical definition. And you are right killing is not rare, but not often do you hear about a continuous murder just for the heck of it." She said. No doubt she was talking about someone who doesn't just shoot a wife for cheating, but someone who goes around killing random people. "Now that is all for now. We will talk later about the creatures here, for now give me a new prediction." She must really like giving predictions to people.

"You choose." I said. She smiled. She started her little card thing and then looked at the one on top of what's left of her deck. Her expression was shocked.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She redone her routine. Again she didn't like the result. She tried again.

"This can't be. My cards are never wrong. _I_ am never wrong!" She yelled at herself.

"That can't be…" I heard a whisper from the door. It was Ino staring at Hinata with surprise. Tenten was at the door as well but didn't know what was going on like me. "Hinata, what on earth are you predicting that would involve a Uchiha with that mortal?!" As hurt as that sounded it didn't bother me, what caught my attention was this Sasuke Uchiha. Who is that and what does he have to do with me? What is Hinata predicting? Hinata tried again with Ino looking over her shoulder.

"Ah! I get it now!" Tenten exclaimed as she sat next to me on the bed. "I recognize that pattern."

"What is she predicting, Tenten?" I asked.

"She's predicting your love life!" She said excitedly. Love life?! Here?! Does that mean I fall in love with a sin?! That's kind of bad. What if his sin is lust? That would be so gross! Or worse what if his sin was rape?! Ew! "Uh Sakura? Are you okay? You look like you're about to go into a panic attack." Tenten stated. I swallowed my fear and smiled at her.

"Yeah." I answered. Ino was concentrating hard on Hinata, probably reading her mind making sure she's seeing the prediction right. "This seems bad. Are you sure she's doing it right?" I asked Tenten.

"Yeah I'm sure. A lot of people come to Hinata for predictions. Most of them request love predictions. It's so common even I have it memorized. Though I'll never be able to _see _like Hinata so I'm useless in that business!" She laughed. Her laughing and friendliness reminded me what Hinata had said about her. Her sin being wrath and she tried and succeeded in controlling herself. I wonder if that's a constant thing she has to deal with.

"I don't believe this. I do _not_ believe this." Ino said shaking her head and walked out the room.

"Looks like you got a pretty bad prediction, Sakura." Tenten whispered.

"Doesn't surprise me." Earlier I thought that this situation couldn't get any worse, it did. If it can get worse from here, well let fate decide how much I should suffer.

"There is more important things to think about!" Tenten said standing up and clapped her hands together. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Dinner will be ready soon and we have to get Sakura ready for Tonight!" She chimed.

"That is right, we do." Hinata agreed.

"What's tonight?" I dared asked.

"Oh no, we're not telling you yet! It's a surprise!" Tenten said excitedly. I swear she was practically dancing on tip toes.

"The preparations will have to wait. Since we do not have classes today, dinner is done early. We must leave now." Hinata said, grabbing her cards and walking out of the room. Tenten grabbed my arm, cutting my circulation with her inhuman strength, and pulled me out the door. Ino was waiting at the door for us. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the open door.

"Lets go. Sakura has a lot more to discover about Sin Academy." She said, walking out with Hinata following afterward. Of course Tenten dragged me along. It was creepier than the first time.

Walking through the dorm was even worse especially now that I know what I'm dealing with. Everyone we walked by was staring at us. Some even gasped. It kind of scared me. I don't think my roommates noticed it, but some of those girls looked really mad. I couldn't tell if they were mad at my roommates or me. The cold angry stares were suffocating.

In the cafeteria, the stares and angry expressions were more hidden. As my roommates got in line I noticed a chubby brown haired boy handing each of them a tray. Then it was my turn. He took the last try and threw it across the room. I wasn't too surprised, after all I was the new kid. Now the stares became obvious. As I scanned over the stares and glares I heard laughing. It was Tenten.

"This means I can kill him now, right?" Tenten asked, anxious. If I didn't believe Hinata about Tenten's lust for killing before, I would certainly would now. Her eyes itching, begging to see blood pour out of the chubby kid's body. Her fingers twitching for the perfect weapon. Ino step forward before Tenten took her chance, standing before him.

"Choji." She greeted, annoyed. He tensed up, fearing for the worst. He's been through this before.

"Miss Yamanaka?" He answered.

"Mind Telling me why my **friend** Sakura doesn't have a tray?" She asked calmly. Suddenly his eyes blanked out, like he was dead and his tensed body relaxed in an obedient way. "Get her a tray. Now." She growled. His eyes returned to normal. At that instant he went into a frantic. He ran off to the nearest table and took a tray right from under some emo kid's nose. Choji then dumped the plates and bowls of food onto the kid, running back with the now empty tray. I noticed the kid was about to protest but when he saw that Choji was running off to Ino, he looked away like he didn't mind. The other kids he sat with did the same. Their eyes claimed they didn't see a thing. Choji ran back to us and kneeled before me, handing the tray to me.

"My apologies!" He cried when I took it.

"Uh…it's okay. Don't sweat it." I said. Ino stepped in again.

"Don't let this happen again." She warned. "Or you can kiss that pretty little brain of yours goodbye."

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka." He stayed kneeled down as they went on with their way, getting their food. I followed without another word.

"What was that about?" I asked. We sat at an around wood rotting table near the middle of the room. Ino apparently didn't mind answering.

"He didn't get you a tray, Sakura." She answered.

"I admit throwing the last tray across the room was a bit much but so was threaten to kill him. I mean he probable didn't know I was your roommate." I explained.

"Oh please." Tenten scoffed. "We wouldn't allow you to sit with us if a roommate was all you were. We like you." She said. "You're one of us now. You're part of royalty. Threatening people is something you're just going to have to get used to."

"You rule school?" I asked amazed. Though now that I think about it. I should have seen it a mile away. The hidden dorm room, everyone acting strange when they enter the room with me, it all makes since. Plus its totally my luck.

"Of course. With Hinata seeing the future, Ino's mind power and my way of abusing, no one would dare step in our way. Plus we're part of a certain circle." Tenten grinned.

"We all knew that there would be a new student coming today. Hinata saw you coming when our old roommate…had to leave." Ino grinned. I'm guessing she's the reason they left. "We just never realized you were human. The thought never crossed our minds."

"But, Hinata, You saw me coming, didn't you?" I asked. "Could you not see that I was human?"

"Not really. Some sins take forms as Humans. But in essences. They could be a mind dweller like Ino and yet change their essences to make it look like they are human."

"Essences? You mean like their soul or something?" I asked, confused.

"It is hard to explain." She admitted. "But that is only if the vision is clear. Sometimes it can be blurry."

"Forget it. We have to get you ready for Ai Shinu." Ino proclaimed.

"Ai Shinu? Isn't that the bar a few blocks away? You're taking me there?" I asked shocked.

"Yup!" Tenten answered proudly.

"Why?" I protested. "No way I'm old enough to go there."

"Neither are we." Hinata said. "There is no age at Ai Shinu. To enter you have to be a sin or spirit."

"Well there's the problem right there. I'm human." I said. I knew if I dared to enter that bar I would be dead in a matter of seconds. Even with my roommates protecting me I won't survive. There's no way. I just got here. It's bad enough I intruded on their land, now they expect me to dive into their hang out? Impossible. These girls are out of their minds!

"Stop worrying so much, Sakura." Ino said. "We won't leave you alone. Besides, we have to take you regardless of what we think."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have seen a small example of our place here." Hinata must of meant how they pretty much run the school. How they treated that guy and threatened him if he messed up again. "True we have power. But we are not the highest of authority." She explained, and I was not liking where this was going. "We have to take you to Ai Shinu so you can meet the _real_ authority."

"As in _him_." Tenten warned. "Hinata's prediction."

"What is Hinata's Prediction?" Ino and Tenten looked at Hinata she played with her cards. Her eyes were closed in thought. She opened her eyes staring at cards she held in her hand.

"I see three outcomes." She said holding them up, back having the back facing us. "Each outcome has different journeys that leads to different endings. It is tricky for me, but all three has an equal chance. They each start at the exact same time. It all depends on tonight when they meet. Eye to eye."

"Are you not going to share?" Ino asked. Obviously Ino was trying to read Hinata's mind but Hinata somehow blocked it, preventing it. "I already know what the answers are to our homework Hinata."

"There are some things a Gypsy must never share." Hinata giggled.

Night rolled over and those three was beyond anxious. As soon as we got back to our hidden dorm, Ino started digging through my wardrobe, throwing my clothes every where.

"This is hideous! Throw it away!" She said. The few she did like she handed it off to Tenten or Hinata. Tenten would cut her fingers and draw symbols on the shirts and rip and cut my jeans. She even shortened my shorts and skirts. There was no way I could where them in public ever again. Hinata took what she got her room. I didn't even want to think what she was doing to them.

"Are you kidding me?" Ino growled disgust at a shirt my mom got for a birthdaay. It was pink with a rainbow across the front. "Why the heck would you want this?"

"It was a gift." I admitted. A gift that was never worn. It probably still has the tags on it.

"It's hideous! In the trash!" She tossed it over her shoulder. "Pink, so repulsive." Subconsciously I stroked my hair. Ino laughed.

"In clothes, Sakura. In hair it's beyond awesome." I smiled back. Tenten observed her new creation out of my dark blue jeans that was faded around the knees. She cut off half of one pants leg and splattered blood all over them.

"Perfect." She grinned. "Ino?" She threw the jeans to Ino. She smiled approvingly.

"You never disappoint me." She praised. "Now we just need Hinata with a shirt and you'll be set, Sakura." I smiled, unconvincingly. I was scared. Hinata had pointed out three different outcomes for me. All based from tonight. I could only hope I would receive the good outcome, if there is one. I prayed there was. Ino looked at me like my worrying was pointless. I should have known she was reading my mind. She didn't say anything out loud but I saw it in her eyes. Hinata walked in with a black shirt that was once perfectly intact. Now a sleeve was missing and the other ripped to shreds. There was a huge bloody skull patch on the front. The blood was real.

"You want me to wear that?" I questioned with a cracked voice.

"You'll fit in fine. Plus you want a good impression." Ino explained leaving the room. "Now get dressed." She ordered closing the door after every one left. I did as she said. I walked out. Ino squealed with happiness.

"Perfect! Perfect! Now we need to add some piercings. Tenten get the needle and ice. Hinata do something with her hair. Don't cut it though. He's been known to like long hair on a girl." Tenten raced off to her room. She was looking forward to stabbing me with that needle. Hinata rolled her eyes at her reactions. "Make up…I don't think it's needed. But just in case we'll use black…gray, no white for eye shadow to lighten up her eyes. We need something to pale up her complexion…" Ino went on. "Do you think we might need to get something from Karin? Or better yet Temari?"

"Not Karin." Hinata said, brushing my hair. "She is part of them. Why spoil it? Surprise is better, after all I should know."

"You're right. Forget her complexion. She's too pale human standards anyway, that should be enough." Ino said. While Hinata worked on my hair, Tenten numbed my ears and poked holes through them repeatedly. The last few times, my ears wasn't all that numb. The pain was unbearable and the scary part of it was that I think Tenten enjoyed my screams of pain.

"Thanks for the pain, Tenten." I said sarcastically. She grinned with pride.

"Anytime, Mortal." I sighed and looked at Hinata who just got done with my hair. She braided it beautifully.

"The ice was no help." I stated. She only giggle. The next thing I knew I was off to Ai Shinu and was praying to God that I wouldn't be killed tonight.

**GothicChick: That was fun to write. I need more details I think.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: You need to learn how to spell. Gosh dang you suck at that!**

**GothicChick: Gee thanks for the support.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Anytime.**

**GothicChick: *sigh* Anyway I hoped ya'll enjoyed the chapter. **

**SandCoffinLuvr: The next chapter will get a little crazier. Just warning ya. You meet more of the characters and they are totally OOC or at least we think they are.**

**GothicChick: We need ya to be extra mean if you review in the next Chapter. Please and thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**GothicChick: Just a reminder that if you review this chapter be extra mean. We need it.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Meanness will be appreciated.**

**GothicChick: Now on with the story**

**Naruto: NOT WITH OUT MY RAMEN!!!!**

**GothicChick: oh not this again!**

**SandCoffinLuvr: YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR RAMEN!**

**GothicChick: Oh shut up both of you!!!!!**

**Naruto: GIMME MY RAMEN!!!!!!**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Gimme Gimme never gets!**

**GothicChick: Since it's obvious that I, SandCoffinLuvr, nor Naruto himself owns Naruto, we won't disclaim. …On with the story.**

It was nerve wrecking. The music was pounding, giving me a head ache, and it was very crowded. I could barely move. They had no problems at all though, and Ino, the fastest, was wearing high heels. I convinced them to let me where my neon green converse when Ino was digging through her closet to find me a matching pair. It doesn't match but at least it was comfortable and easy to walk in. Hinata finally grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Hurry." She said. "He does not like to wait."

"He already knows I'm here?" I asked, regardless I barely understand who "he" was, but apparently this "he" was important person for me to meet. I'm not going to ask neither, too risky. All I know is that it has something to do with what Hinata saw in her cards.

"Yes. He saw us enter." She answered.

"He did?"

"Of course! A Uchiha knows all and sees all!" Tenten laughed.

"Hush!" Ino hissed. "_He_ might be here."

"Isn't "he" who we're going to see?" I asked confused.

"Different he." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah ex-boyfriend problems." Tenten mused.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Ino shouted, blushing a million and one shades of red. Nothing else was said about it. Though I had to admit it was kind of funny seeing the high and mighty Ino's weakness. We quickly ran through the pile of dancers and reached a much calmer section where most people were sitting at tables, talking and making out. Ino started running through there.

"He's getting impatient!" She warned. We followed her closely. For a girl in heels she sure can run! She led us up a stair way with out slowing down one bit. We reached the top we ran through another pile of dancers. There was less people on the second floor there, which made me think it was a VIP thing. As we reached the far left corner of the room I noticed the music getting less loud. Till suddenly it was gone. Then I realized before me stood was the _real _authority. The little corner was dark and barely crowded. It was defiantly quiet. The real authority, as Tenten called them, sat in a squared booth with the front open. The table scattered with all kinds of drinks, money and even blood. I shivered.

"They are in a bad mood." Hinata whispered. I gulped. Tenten and Ino stood in front of me, protectively. Something was wrong. I could tell. The boy or better yet man who sat in the middle looked angry. He had raven black hair pulled into a pony tail with his bangs covering his eyes. The glow of his red eyes wasn't missed. Beside him was a girl about my age, maybe, with long bright red hair that had a golden streak down the left side of her hair. Her eyes were an orange color. She was hugging the middle man's arm. Next to her was a blond headed boy with bright blue eyes. He stared straight at Hinata. On the right side was a girl, again my age, with dark red hair and glasses leaning against a boy with shark like teeth and white hair. He continuously stroked her hair in a petting manner. Beside him was an orange haired guy about three times my size if not more or less. He stared out in space with out a care in the world. "About time." The blacked haired man said.

"We're on time." Ino said. Not a good idea to give already angry people attitude. Especially in a school like this. "Don't take out your anger on us, Itachi." So Itachi is the big boss.

"Then next time hurry it up." He warned, his red eyes glowing brighter.

"We are on time." She repeated. The girl beside Itachi hissed at Ino's response.

"Pleasant." Ino said to her.

"Quiet, Hikari." He ordered the girl. She looked away from Ino, closing her eyes and squeezing his arm tighter.

"Okay we're here." Tenten interrupted. "What do you want?"

"Where's the newbie?" The blond haired boy asked loudly.

"Where the heck is the rest of your crew? Only six of you? And where is your little bro, Itachi?" Tenten pressed. I'm guess despite the authority levels between them they treat each other like really close friends or even like siblings. Itachi only shrugged.

"That will not due." Ino turned her attention to Hinata. "None of my predictions was like this." She continued to whisper to her self. So does that mean there's a forth prediction?! How come Hinata didn't see it? I mean is it natural for a gypsy to miss things like that? Perhaps not. Ino looked shocked. This isn't going well.

"I don't know. He's not my business." He complained.

"Hey! I thought we were going to meet the newbie?" The blond haired boy said.

"Right. But first," He stared right at me. Hinata took a step forward as if ready to attack. "What's with the human?"

"Actually, Hinata's vision was blurry. We automatically thought it was a sin under disguise."

"You can't mean…" The white haired man guessed.

"That can't be allowed." Itachi said.

"It _will_ be allowed." Ino barked. "We like her. Hinata has proof that she belongs here. She may not be sin but Hinata's predictions shows that she's one of us."

"It's bad enough she can only stay so long due to her parents. Let her stay till necessary at least." Tenten argued.

"Show these predictions." Itachi ordered.

"I can not. They are only for my eyes to see. A puzzle that must be solved by Sakura herself and…another." Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is it he?" He asked.

"That much is clear but the one I speak of is to remain in the cards. Predictions of the same scenario with different ways of happening. So far my cards has showed me three outcomes plus one unseen. A guess."

"That hasn't happened in centuries." The white haired boy laughed. "This could be fun."

"We've never had a human attend here before. Why start now?" The red haired girl said. I didn't miss the sneer when she said human.

"I agree with Suigetsu. Besides Hinata seems to like her." The blond haired boy said. Hinata flashed a small smile at him.

"Shut it Naruto!" The red haired girl shouted.

"That's enough." Itachi commanded calmly.

"She stays. End of discussion." Ino said crossing her arms.

"For now. The council will make the final decision." He said.

"Council is crap! Make your own decision for once." Tenten growled.

"I said she could stay-"

"Yeah until the council kicks her out. Come on why do they need to know? Its not like Humans can endanger us. For crying out loud Sakura is a very peaceful person."

"That's not the argument." Itachi corrected.

"Then pray tell what is?"

"Don't you want to kill her?" Oh I get it. They're talking about the students and their love of violence. Hinata warned me before that Tenten might be a total tag along so she can get over her blood lust to kill me.

"I'm like that with everybody."

"So you're saying that it's not stronger because she is what created you?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. You may get over it because of the advantage you have as her roommate. Others won't even think to tolerate the thought."

"She stays." Ino demanded. Itachi looked at us one at a time then sighed.

"She stays." He agreed, but didn't sound too happy about. "How long?"

"My parents are in court. The only reason I'm here is so that I don't get involved with the divorce. It should only take about month, maybe two." I said. Rather I like it or not, this is my only hope. It's either this or stay at one of my parents' houses. Heck no. I have to stay here. I've suffered enough from those people. Please allow me to stay! He sighed again.

"Fine. Whatever." He said. I was relived. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Tenten tackled me in hug, squeezing the life out of me.

"Thank you Itachi!" She chimed. Ino grabbed my arm.

"Now if you excuse us, we got to show this mortal how to have fun." She dragged me away with Tenten and Hinata following. Tenten was laughing her head off.

"I love this! Too bad all of them wasn't there." Tenten laughed. "It would have been a heck of a lot more fun!"

"You mean harder. We barely got away. Itachi is so stupid sometimes. Seriously. A human may not survive yeah, but she's with us. Everyone will obey her in no time as if she wasn't human." Ino complained. They dragged me back down stairs to a booth on the far up right corner of the building. A table surrounded by a long both the curves around it and another short booth on the other side. Ino sat on the short booth and Hinata slid in the long one. Tenten pushed me in next to Hinata, making me sit in the corner. Tenten sat next to me on the edge.

"What's with the guess thing? Didn't they meet eye to eye like you said?" Ino said to Hinata. She sadly shook her head.

"Not him." She said.

"I thought it might be the younger sibling. Itachi already chose Hikari for a mate. It had to be him. And he wasn't there." Tenten said.

"Choosing Sakura as a mate was only one out come." Hinata said. "I saw three and apparently there is one more I can't see."

"What were the other outcomes?" Ino asked. "You lead us all to believe that was the only outcome."

"No, not me, the cards. Each time I predicted her love it ended different. The first one I saw over and over when Sakura moved in, was her as his mate. The one you saw Ino." I was totally lost. Nothing she said was making since. "Then as I tried again it changed. They were friends but nothing more. Then it changed again. He was trying to…" She paused and looked at me. "Kill her." She said. My eye widen. I won't survive.

"That means only other outcome is that they could never meet. Go on with out even knowing of each other's existences." Ino said.

"No. There are thousands of other outcomes. And I can not see them."

"Is it possible that all three will come true?" I asked. "Maybe what your seeing is just events that will happen between me and this guy."

"I do not know. I have thought of that but I could not put it together. It is like the cards are just throwing useless nonsense at me. I do not know what to do." She said sadly. They all remained quiet after that. I guess a gypsy is only meant for future telling and if she can't do that then she must feel useless Poor Hinata.

"So Sakura what did you think of our bosses?" Tenten joked.

"What were they?" I asked her.

"The one with black hair was Itachi. He's a demonic vampire, a sin of hatred." Ino said. "They're the most common. They're actually split into two clans. The Uchiha's, like Itachi and Hyuga's like Hinata." I looked at Hinata.

"But your not a demonic vampire." I stated.

"No but my farther is. His mate was a gypsy. As you can see, I took after my mother." She said. I think she was happy the subject changed. "Next to him was his mate Hikari." She explained. "Her sin was thievery. Simple. Next to her was-"

"Hinata's boyfriend!" Tenten interrupted. Hinata blushed more than Ino did.

"He-uh…he is nothing to me-" She stuttered. Wow a whole new side of Hinata. She usually speaks confidently, especially about her predictions, and now she's stuttering. I giggled at her.

"His name is Naruto. The fox spirit."

"Spirit?"

"Yes, spirit. They are close to sin except they are what humans as forgotten." Hinata explained. "The fox is a symbol of wisdom. Humans are forgetting that wisdom is important and leading themselves to what will be their down fall."

"Oh wow. Everyone here was created because of humans' mistakes."

"Anyway," Tenten said ignoring what I said. "On the other side was Karin and Suigetsu. Karin was the sin of betrayal."

"Was?" I questioned. Ino sighed.

"It's a long story. Suigetsu really like Karin for a long time. But she had her eyes on someone else who didn't pay her a bit of attention. So he asked that someone if he could have her."

"That…someone put a curse or rather hypnotized her so she would fall for Suigetsu. The price was her powers are gone. She still is a sin, but she's as weak as a human."

"That doesn't seem fair." I said. "That's not even real love."

"True but it is, what it is." Hinata said. "Suigetsu is a water spirit."

"Next is Jugo." Ino is said. "He's the spirit of forgiveness."

"Sure is a lot of spirits." I noted.

"That's because they're the best ally to demonic vampires. What's forgotten is usually caused by hatred." She said. The next thing I knew the atmosphere changed. Hinata slid more down the booth pulling me with her. Hinata was against the wall and me right beside her. I could tell Ino was working her powers on someone. Tenten was the only one that didn't change in the slightest. She was smirking. She sat cross legged with her hands in her lap. What ever was coming our way, she was loving it.

"Neji, I was wondering when you would come to me." Tenten said. Beside Tenten was standing a monstrous guy. He scared me to death. He had long dark brown hair, which most was tied at the bottom in a ponytail. His eyes were like Hinata's except deadlier and boy, he was tall! He wore black jeans covered in blood. He didn't wear a shirt. He was staring straight at Tenten. Better her than me, I guess. I didn't move. I wasn't even sure I was breathing.

"Neji, my cousin. He is a demonic vampire." Hinata whispered in my ear. "Do not say a thing." I took her word for it.

"You're late." He growled.

"I didn't know I was suppose to be here at a certain time." She said. He growled again. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes. She didn't mind at all. In fact it looked like she enjoyed it. She was enjoying every little bit of it.

"You dang well know." He hissed.

"I had business to do up stairs." She said, freeing her self from his grip. His eye glowed with anger.

"With who?" Tenten shrugged. He grew angrier. "With _who_?" He questioned again.

"Just Itachi." She almost laughed. But she was smiling pretty big. She was most defiantly getting high off this excitement. It was silent between them. At least until a boy tried to talk to Tenten. He walked up like nothing could ever go wrong.

"Hey Ten-" Neji instantly turned to him, his hand wrapped around his throat. Blood trickled down. Ino said nothing. She only watched with boredom. Hinata ignored the situation and played with her cards. I was freaking out. I heard Tenten giggle.

"Leave." Neji hissed, showing of his fangs. Now I know why their called demonic _vampires_. He then threw the boy across the dance floor. No really noticed. Who ever did only laughed. He slowly turned back to Tenten, hissing at her.

"Don't you think that was a bit much, Neji. He only wanted to talk to me." She said, innocently.

"Forget him." He grabbed her arm and leaned down to her ear. "_You are mine_."

"I beg to differ." She laughed. "You haven't claimed me yet." He smirked.

"I need to change that." She waved him away like she was bored with him. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "You are to be with _no one_."

"I don't care what you have to say, I'm single." She said. He only chuckled.

"You won't be when I get a hold of you." He walked away from her, from us, both of his hands in his pockets. Tenten watched him leave, taking in every step he takes, then she busted out laughing.

"Why you feel the need to torture him like that is beyond me!" Ino laughed. "He's dying to have you, Tenten."

"I have to make sure he understands." Tenten said simply, then her tone turned deadly. "If he wants me, he has to understand that he can have _only_ me."

"I think that's established." I said.

"You think, Sakura?" She smiled at me. She sounded like a crush obsessed high school girl. I nodded. I had to admit, I think I'm going to like having my new roommates around. It's been a ruff day, not to mention tiring, but over all I had fun. Ino even showed me a few things about her powers. Hinata introduced me, well more like pointed out other people part of the whole authority thing. Tenten…well was Tenten. She did fill me in on her relationship with Neji and how he wanted her to be his mate. It was a great night. I'm almost kind of glad I came. But I have a feeling that I'm to regret feeling that in the morning, when I have to attend my new classes.

**GothicChick: SandCoffinLuvr! Don't kill Naruto! We need him in later chapters! *sigh* Ignore them.**

**Naruto: I want my ramen!**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Forget it!**

**GothicChick: Anyway, I hoped ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I know right now the whole authority thing is kind hazy.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: As in it doesn't make since.**

**GothicChick: Yes thank you. The authority thing will be cleared up later on. And as for the mysterious "he"-**

**Naruto: It's Sasuke**

**GothicChick: =.=; I'm getting annoyed with these people. Yes it's Sasuke. It's kind of obvious**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Too Obvious**

**GothicChick: GO BACK TO KILLING NARUTO!!!!!**

**Naruto: Hey! I resent that! **

**SandCoffinLuvr: Banzai!**

**Naruto: Mommy!**

**GothicChick: I'm going to need advil after this. The whole "He" ordeal, yeah it's Sasuke, but Sakura doesn't know that yet. So yeah. Any questions will be answered. Please review. Have a better life than me, folks. And by that I mean DON'T WORK WITH NARUTO AND SANDCOFFINLUVR! See ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Are you sure it's there?

SandCoffinLuvr: Absolutely. Just keep looking. Don't worry your ramen _is_ in the basement.

GothicChick: What are you doing to Naruto?

SandCoffinLuvr: He's looking for his ramen.

GothicChick: It's not in the basement is it?

SandCoffinLuvr: Nope.

GothicChick: Upstairs closet?

SandCoffinLuvr: Yup.

GothicChick: I don't own Naruto. As for Naruto and SandCoffinLuvr, they don't own a brain.

Naruto: Ah! That's a really big spider!

GothicChick: Enjoy the chapter.

**I slept pretty good last night. But I think I might have been the only one. When I got up, Hinata was up sitting on the couch and making predictions with her cards. The same way she was when I went to bed. She was even wearing the same clothes. **

"**Hinata? Have you been making predictions all night?" I asked her walking to the kitchen.**

"**Oh, good morning Sakura." She greeted happily. "Did you sleep good?"**

"**I can ask you the same thing." I said, digging through the refrigerator looking for something to eat. **

"**I was busy."**

"**Are you trying to figure out what that "guess" is?" I asked.**

"**Yes." She answered simply, still predicting. **

"**Where's the others?" I asked drinking what little milk was left in the carton, but regretted it. It tasted awful. No way it was milk.**

"**Tenten was in a rush." **

"**Neji?" I guessed.**

"**Yes. She loves to play mind tricks on him." She said. "Plus the way she got him so angry last time, I figure she is allowing him his way today. Not even Tenten can get away with infuriating a Demonic Vampire."**

"**And Ino?"**

"**Not sure. She left awfully early. That usually means she has a date but, she would have said something." I threw the carton away and joined Hinata on the coach. She repeated the pattern thousands of times over and over. She finally sighed and laid down her stack of cards. **

"**I assume the guess will remain just that. A guess." She said. **

"**Maybe you weren't meant to see what happens." I suggested. **

"**Who knows." She smiled. Sadly. "I do not." She stood up then leaving her cards on the table. "I need to get dressed."**

"**I'll wait."**

"**Like you have a choice." She took a quick shower and got dressed. She wore a white Greek like dress. It was sleeveless with a tiny belt made from sky blue beads. The front had a golden symbol. A swirl of some sort. From the bottom of the symbol was three rows of beads hanging down. The middle reaching down below her dress, touching her knees. Her hands had head wrapped around her wrist and fingers in a diamond design. "Ready." she chimed. The school was huge. It had six buildings. Two of the buildings were dorms and the front was the main building. Not a lot of classes are in the main building. The only classes in the main building is history. One building near the dorms is English, next it is the science building then the arts building. It would next to impossible to find any of my classes. Thankfully Hinata was in all of my classes. Ino and Tenten was too, but only in a few of them. Hinata took me to my first class. It was similar to world history. A grayed haired man called Kakashi taught the class. Hinata said it was about wars through out human history. I liked it a little bit. He talked about a war from Greek times and was able to give every detail! Like he was there or something. It was fun. Hinata was real helpful. It's going to be hard finding my way around for a good while, but give her credit for trying. Next class blew my mind. It wasn't the subject of animal science or that our teacher was shogi obsessed and named Asuma. It was the raven haired, red eyed boy sitting about three seats behind me. He looked like a younger version of that guy from last night, Itachi. It not only annoyed me that he stared at me without pause, but it also scared me. Hinata seemed kind of nervous about it when she noticed. She played her cards on her lap, making prediction after prediction. Whatever she sees, she doesn't like it. She tried repeatedly, getting faster with every try. It made me feel worse about it. I didn't know what to do and with the way Hinata was acting right now, I doubt she could help. **

"**Hinata? Maybe you should calm down." I whispered to her, but she didn't listen. She just continued till she finally cracked. She slammed her hand on the desk and stood up. Her cards sprawled all over the floor. She walked out away, stepping on her fallen cards. She walked up to the black haired boy and stood there staring at him. He stared back, then nodded. She walked out, leaving the whole room speechless. The teacher, Asuma, coughed to get our attention back to him.**

"**Alright, everyone back to work." He said. The boy never looked my way again in that class. Or at least I never noticed if he glanced. I stared at Hinata's cards. A gypsy who can't see the future. Is that the same thing as living without a purpose or reason? It must be. The bell ranged soon after and I walked out by my self. Thanks to Ino and Tenten I was able to go through the day with getting lost and managed to all of my classes on time. I walked by my self to the dorm though. I didn't need help getting there, but it still would have been nice.**

**Hey, Hinata." I called when I entered our dorm room. **

"**She's not here." I heard Tenten say from the hall way. She walked toward me with a basket of laundry and laid it on the couch. "It's her turn to wash clothes this week. It's not like her to disappear during her chores. That's usually Ino's job."**

"**Do you know where she is? I think something might be wrong." I said.**

"**What do you mean?" She asked. I took out Hinata's deck of cards from my pocket and showed it to her. Her expression told me she understood instantly.**

"**She just dropped them on the floor and left them there in the middle of class." Tenten took the cards from my hand.**

"**Did you recognized the pattern?" She asked.**

"**Oh please Tenten." I scoffed. "This is only my second day here. I don't have them memorized like you plus she was doing it so fast I couldn't see even if I did memorized her patterns." **

"**I only know of one person she would go to at a time like this. We'll only know by going to Ai Shinu tonight." She said. "Ino!" She shouted.**

"**You might as well stick around." She said entering the living room. No doubt she was listening in. **

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because if your looking for Naruto, you only be wasting your time showing up before dark. He, like many other sins and spirits, prefer the night. It doesn't matter if he's part of the higher. Besides if she is with him, do you really think he'll tell us?" Ino explained.**

"**He always has before." Tenten said.**

"**Yeah but Hinata through her cards in the floor, Tenten. Her life. If she is in this bad of condition then he not even leave her alone for a second. If he did and went to Ai Shinu, more than likely he won't tell us. We might get lucky and he'll tell us that she's been with him." Ino sighed. "Just wait till dark before leaving."**

"**What about Itachi? Would he know?" I asked. Ino bit her lip, thinking.**

"**He might. Maybe. He defiantly would if he's keeping tabs. The thing is he haven't done that in a pretty good while." She said. "But considering the situation and the fact that there's a new student, he might be."**

"**Unless he got another mind dweller watching for him." Tenten added. **

"**Or his mate looking into things."**

"**His brother, even."**

"**So Itachi does have a brother?!" I interrupted. Ino and Tenten looked at me puzzled. **

"**Yeah, why?" Tenten asked. Ino's eyes grew larger. She must of read my mind.**

"_**He's**_** in your class?" She shouted. **

"**I guess."**

"**Who?" Ino looked at Tenten worriedly. Tenten sighed, knowing who she was talking about.**

"**Sasuke." She whispered. She then looked at me. "Tell us everything!" I told what happened and how Hinata just freaked out in the middle of class. **

"**She paused and looked at him?" Ino asked, puzzled, then sighed. "Let's get going to Ai Shinu."**

"**It's not dark." Tenten said.**

"**I know Naruto won't be there but Itachi will be." She said walking out the door. Tenten and I followed. Ino was in a big hurry.**

"**Hey, Tenten? Who is Naruto?" I asked when we exited the hidden tunneling.**

"**You don't remember? You met him last night." She said.**

"**Oh that's right! He's the one that kept staring at Hinata, right?" **

"**Bingo!" She chimed. "He's a fox spirit and he's totally into Hinata. She usually goes to him when she's depressed. " **

"**So he's our best bet." I stated. She nodded. **

"**Not in this case." She corrected.**

"**Are you referring to **_**him**_**?"**

"**His name is Sasuke Uchiha. As you've already guessed, he's Itachi's younger brother. He's also the one seen in Hinata's cards." She explained. **

"**Why don't we go to him? I mean Hinata paused at him while walking out in class. They must of communicated somehow. He might know something, right?"**

"**It's not that easy, Sakura." Ino said. "Not with him. It's a lot less complicated going to Itachi." Nothing more was said. When we reached Ai Shinu we walked in and marched right up stairs to Itachi and his crew. Like last time, they're weren't in a good mood. Hikari, Itachi's mate, ripped some student's head and threw it across the dance floor. No protests, just laughter. **

"**This is bad." Tenten muttered. Despite all that we still stood our ground in front of them. Hikari hissed at us before returning to her mate's side.**

"**Wonderfully done, Hikari." Itachi said proudly, and licked blood off her cheek. Just as Ino predicted, Naruto was not there with only at the most half an hour away from light disappearing. Suigetsu was there with Karin and Jugo. No Naruto. No Sasuke. **

"**What do you want?" Itachi asked us, annoyed. **

"**Do you know where Hinata might have disappeared to?" Ino asked, politely.**

"**Hinata?" He asked confused. "No, of course not. Why?"**

"**We think she might be a little depressed about her predictions being unclear and ran off." **

"**I wouldn't know." He said. **

"**Kay." Ino sighed. "Whatever later." Ino started to walk away but as soon as her back as toward them he spoke.**

"**Naruto is awfully possessive of her. He might know."**

"**We know. Just don't say anything to him till after we talk to him." She said. We walked back down stairs and sat at the back booth just like last night. **

"**Great. We're stuck here till Naruto comes." Tenten complained. "And thanks for giving Itachi an incentive to freak out Naruto, Ino."**

"**He cares that much about her?" I guessed.**

"**You never tick off a spirit. Especially an animal spirit like Naruto. They'll destroy anything and anyone who gets in their way. It's even worse if their family or lover is involved." Tenten explained. "We're in so much trouble if he looses control."**

"**No we won't." Ino said. "Naruto isn't going to go on an all out panic mode till he's positive that Hinata is some sort of danger. He's pretty dense but not dense enough to know not to believe Itachi."**

"**Wanna bet?" Tenten challenged. Before Ino could respond, we heard gasps then followed with laughter. Tenten stood up to see what was up as well as Ino. I was going to, but Tenten told me to stay down. **

"**Your boyfriend is causing trouble again, Ten." Ino said. "He's beating the heck out that kid he nearly chocked last night." Tenten sighed and sat back down.**

"**Not my business." She said.**

"**Maybe you should stop it though." I suggested. **

"**Maybe." Her expression suddenly lighten up. "That's it!" She shouted.**

"**What?" Ino asked. She didn't sound like she really cared. She sat down and crossed her arms.**

"**Neji. I bet he could help. He's Hinata's cousin after all."**

"**That's true. He might know something if he's close to her." I said.**

"**I don't know. Neji's suppose to protect Hinata but he doesn't really care. I doubt he would know anything." Ino said then giggled. "All he cares about **_**his**_** little Tenten." Tenten's face turned burning red. **

"**Shut up!" She yelled. "We're here to find Hinata. I think we should ask."**

"**I guess." Ino sighed. That's when I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Neji surrounded by a crowd of bystanders. He looked furious. I shivered. Glad I didn't see a thing. Then I realized who the familiar voice was. Naruto! He was talking to Neji. **

"**Guys, Naruto's here." I said as he approached our table.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Okay um Gothic Chick is not going to join us right now. She lost a bet with Dieidara and has to dye her hair blond and draw mouths on her hands. Don't ask. Anyway we've been discussing a few things about this story and we've decided to let ya'll vote on it. We want to know if you guys would like to read what's behind the scenes like the history of what really happened between Karin and Suigetsu, How Tenten managed not to kill Ino and Hinata or even where the heck Hinata disappeared too. Or our personal favorites, the history behind Tenten and Neji and other romances in the story. And maybe even a more description of the whole sin and spirit thing. We have a lot of ideas some that would mean a different POV. We don't want to change it from Sakura POV so we thought about it in a different story kind of. Um so here's what you got to vote on.**

**A) Character Histories and romances**

**B) Behind closed doors scenes. (different POV) **

**C) Both**

**D) Don't bother**

**That's what ya'll got to choose from. Thankz and Later! **


	5. Chapter 5

Gothic Chick: Okay we got some votes in. The count is 1 History and Romance.

SandCoffinLuvr: 0 Behind Door scenes

Gothic Chick: 4 Both A & B

SandCoffinLuvr: 2 Don't Bother

Dieidara: So far choice C is winning!!!!!! But don't worry the vote will continue for a pretty good while.

Gothic Chick: WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

Dieidara: It was part of the bet. Plus you lost Naruto.

SandCoffinLuvr: We didn't loose Naruto. We lost the key to the basement that he's in.

Gothic Chick: You locked Naruto in the basement? I thought we agreed we would lock him up in the upstairs closet.

SandCoffinLuvr: I couldn't find that key either.

Dieidara: I OWN NARUTO!

Gothic Chick & SandCoffinLuvr: NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"**No Hinata?" Naruto asked when he approached our table. "You didn't leave her alone at the dorm, did you? It's dangerous." **

"**She's not at the dorm, Naruto." Ino said. **

"**Good, then she must be upstairs giving predictions to Itachi and chicken head." He said.**

"**She's not there either." **

"**Oh for goodness sake, Ino!" Tenten yelled, standing up. "Hinata is missing! We need to know where she's at!" Naruto stood there staring at her for a while, looking for her bluff, but there wasn't any. His eyes turned from a light sky blue to a dark blood thirsty red. And Tenten was worried that he would freak out. **

"**Missing?" He asked angrily. "You let her go missing?!" **

"**Naruto, it was an accident! I thought she would go back to the dorm!" I cried. **

"**We thought she might have gone to you or if you had any ideas of where she might have gone." Ino interpreted. Naruto crossed his arms.**

"**I don't know." He said. "How long have she's been missing?" **

"**Only today. According to Sakura, she left in the middle of second period." Tenten explained. He sighed angerliy.**

"**So…she hasn't been missing long…" He said, starting to calm himself down. **

"**Listen Naruto. Hinata isn't in any danger. We just want to know where she's at." Ino said. "Kay?"**

"**Not okay, Ino. Hinata doesn't have the ability to defend her self like you or Tenten. Some one has to be with her at all times." He said.**

"**Hey give her credit. She can defend her self. She knows how to fight. She is after all a Hyuga." Ino teased.**

"**Hyuga or not, She shouldn't be out by her self." He growled. **

"**Calm down, Naruto." He jerked his head toward me and his eyes narrowed. "Hinata wouldn't disappear to a place that would put her in danger. I'm sure she's more than fine. We just want to know where she ran off too and why is all."**

"**For your sake she better be okay." He growled and stormed off.**

"**I see why you should never tick off an animal spirit." I said. **

"**Yeah. They always fly off the handle." Ino agreed. **

"**I still think we should talk to Neji." Tenten said stubbornly. "He's her cousin. He would know more than Naruto."**

"**Are you sure it's not because you want to flirt with him, Tenten?" Ino teased. Tenten grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the booth. "Hey where are you two going?" **

"**To find where Hinata is at. Surely someone around here must know." She explained.**

"**Good idea. I'll take up stairs. You two stay down here and keep and eye at the door. She might come." She said and walked away. **

"**What now, Tenten?" I asked.**

"**First off, we're going to stick with Hyugas. It's a better start than going to some of her friends." She explained. "Where's Neji?" She said looking around the room. **

"**Over there!" I shouted and pointed toward the bar. I followed her to the bar. Neji noticed us before we even reached the bar. He turned towards us and smirked, watching Tenten.**

"**Tenten." He greeted, then his expression changed to angry. "What's got you worried?" **

"**Am I that easy to read?" She teased. **

"**Tenten." He warned. "No games. What's wrong?" She sighed in defeat.**

"**Ruin the fun, Neji. Anyway have you seen your cousin?"**

"**Hinabi? She's too young to attend Sin Academy, Tenten. You know that." **

"**I'm talking about Hinata." Neji looked confused and angry at the same time. **

"**Hinata? She's not with you?"**

"**No. She left in the middle of class, leaving her cards on the floor." I explained, yet again. His eye scanned mine. He growled at me before grabbing my shirt collar in a threatening manner. Tenten quickly grabbed his arm, hugging it.**

"**Where is she?" He growled. **

"**Neji, calm down. She doesn't know, that's why we're looking." He didn't let go but he did look away from me. He stared at Tenten. "She only knows that she wasn't happy with what she saw in her cards. She's been having a few problems with her predictions. She can't see… complete answers." He finally let go, shocked at her explanation.**

"**Complete answers?" He questioned. "I get it." He said leaning against the bar. Tenten once again hugged his arm, this time more tightly. **

"**Where's Hinata?" She asked. **

"**I'll have to look but I have my doubts." He said. "She could have gone to the Hyuga mansion. But the only reason as to why that I could think of would be to look up gypsy history from her mother's journals. Other than that she wouldn't go back."**

"**Is it possible that she's with another gypsy to get more info about that guess?" I asked.**

"**Guess? What guess?" Neji questioned. **

"**Hinata saw three outcomes about me and Sasuke but they all started with us meeting last night. Since he wasn't there, Hinata thinks there's something the cards won't show her and she calls it a guess." I said. He sighed and pulled Tenten off of his arm.**

"**I'm going to the Hyuga mansion. You two just go to your dorm." He said.**

"**Why? I want to go with you." Tenten whined. **

"**To your dorm, Tenten. If I find out anything I'll either come to you or tell Ino."**

"**Can I not hang out here?" She argued.**

"**I don't care, Tenten." He hissed. "Just leave Hinata's disappearance to me." **

"**Naruto knows." She warned. He cursed under his breath and walked away. "That boy is too stubborn." She said to me.**

"**What can he do?" I asked.**

"**Nothing more than what we've been doing. But he does have an advantage we or rather you and Ino lack. Neji can go anywhere a Hyuga can. Though I doubt Hinata would go anywhere like that but still you never know with Hinata. He's basically just going to their home and see if she's there."**

"**Should we have told him about Sasuke?" **

"**For now, no. He's one of Sasuke's best friends. If he thinks that Sasuke is involved, well let's just not say anything for now. We don't want to get involved in a war like that." She said. "Trust me. Naruto getting in the way is enough for him to deal with. Neji may not admit it, but he's pretty protective of his cousin."**

"**Now what?" I asked scanning the room.**

"**Look around. If you see anybody with the same kind of eyes as Neji and Hinata, let me know. They're a Hyuga." I nodded. We walked through the crowd of dancers and making out couples. I scanned the room but nothing. "Just walk around for a bit. I won't be too far. I'm going to keep an eye on the door." I nodded. I watched her walked away leaving me there alone. I'm doomed. It never occurred to me that these people are sins that can and will kill me. I kind of forgot about that. Oh well. I'll just ask "have you seen Hinata Hyuga", a simple yes or no question. If they say no then I'm out of there. Simple. I scanned the room once again, looking for anybody Hinata said was part of the Real authority last night. I sighed. I couldn't remember anything she said the other day. I gulped and walked into the crowd. People bumped into me, pushed me away and completely ignored me. Even when I found someone of the Hyuga family they just ignored my existence. People kept pushing me and pushing me till the edge of the bar was jabbed into my stomach. I sighed angrily. **

"**Problems?" A voice asked from behind me. It was cold and it was dark. The tome screamed at me to beware. I swallowed my fear in attempt to be nice and friendly, in case it was someone from the real authority group. It was that boy from class! Oh gosh! What the heck was his name? Sas…Sas something…oh Sasuke Uchiha! It was he, Sasuke Uchiha! … Oh crap.**

"**Uh kinda." I answered, nervously. I don't know what to do nor was I able to find Tenten. **

"**What are you doing here alone anyway?" He asked coldly.**

"**Uh well good question." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Um we can't find Hinata. So we're looking for her. Because we can't find her. She's not with us. She's somewhere else. Where we can't find her…" I blabbered.**

"**Why don't you just get help from one of her family members. You know, the Hyuga clan." He suggested rudely. His tone implied that I was three years old.**

"**Work in progress." I croaked. "Sort of." I breathed, sitting down on the stool I rammed into. "They don't really listen to humans." **

"**What?" He almost angrily.**

"**What?" I responded, stupidly I might add. Acting dumb was the dumbest thing I could think of. What else could I do, honestly?**

"_**You're**_** that human?" **

"**No." I lied. It was obvious that I was, especially since I answered too quickly. "I'm going to find Tenten." I said, hoping of the stool, but was stopped short when he stepped in my way. "Okay fine. Yeah I'm that human. But I'm staying only for a couple of months. My parents as a few arguments to settle in court and the judge decided it would be safer if I was far from their reach. So they sent me here." He chuckled darkly at my explanation.**

"**So they sent you to the worst possible place?" What else could I have done other than nod?**

"**I guess they didn't know about this place being for sins and spirits only." I said.**

"**Have Ino took to you to speak with my brother?" He demanded.**

"**She took to me to see Itachi." I said.**

"**And he gave you permission to be here?"**

"**For as long as I need to." Without another word he was leaving. "Wait!" I called out to him. "I need to know. Where would a gypsy go if they were having problems with their cards?"**

"**Are you talking about what happened in class today?" He asked. I nodded. He breathed in deeply and exhaled raggedly. "No one knows. It's **_**the**_** most sacred place that's ever existed. No one knows and those who does, can never tell even another gypsy."**

"**Then how could Hinata get there?"**

"**She would have to find it on her own.""What's there?" I asked. He shrugged.**

"**Dunno. There's too many rumors. Those whom actually survived the journey aren't allowed to say."**

"**Wait,… survived? Please tell you were just being dramatic." He shook his head.**

"**The one thing I know about it, is that you'll suffer greatly. I don't know how though. But the travel is extremely difficult. Highly deadly."**

"**And it's for Gypsies' only?" I asked. He nodded. "She left her cards here. Could she have really gone there?" **

"**I'm more sure of it now that you mentioned that. Gypsies aren't allowed to bring their cards there. One rumor claims that if a gypsy takes their cards with them, they'll search for eternity. They'll never reach it nor be able to come back." **

"**Do you have any idea where… "there" might be?" He shook his head.**

"**Only for a gypsy to know."**

"**What if it was among humans?"**

"**Yeah right." He scoffed.**

"**Look where Sin Academy is! Hello, a possibility!" **

"**It is a possibility. But a very low one. Out of all the Sin Academies, only two reside in Human towns. This one, and another is Sahara desert. It's in some town called Suna." I sighed, sadly. **

"**How long will it take?" I asked. Again, he shrugged.**

"**Heck if I know." He shrugged. "It could take centuries."**

"**Centuries?"**

"**Our life span is completely different from the like of yours. More than likely you'll be dead by the time she comes back If she comes back." **

"**Thanks anyway." I said depressed. **

"**Why do you care? She's just a sin to you. Stop acting like you care." He said. **

"**What?" I asked confused. "What exactly do you mean acting?"**

"**You dang well know what I mean." He responded, trying to walk away. I stepped in front of him, standing in his way.**

"**No actually I don't know what you mean." I said. "How about you clarify?" **

"**You're acting like you care, because you feel like you have too. Only because we allowed you to stay. Am I wrong?"**

"**Uh Yeah! Actually you are completely wrong." I said. "Listen buster, ever since I got here I've had to deal with a lot of crap from you people and Ino, Tenten and Hinata were the only ones who were really nice to me. They stood up for me. I would not be here if they hadn't stood up to your brother. Hinata has been doing everything she can to help me while I stay here. I'm partly the reason she's gone!" I said. **

"**Partly? Don't you mean completely?" He said.**

"**No…" I asked confused. **

"**Humans are at fault for everything. We exist because of humans like you making stupid mistakes, and forgetting the importance of their daily needs and traditions. Humans created Hinata. The very same creature that put her in this wretched mess." He said not sparing my feelings I might add. I fought hard making sure tears didn't run down my check. I breathed in deeply.**

"**You're right." I replied calmly. "I did cause this mess. And maybe I did a few stupid things that would end up here. But I'm fixing the mess I caused Hinata which is probably a lot more than what you can say." He only smirked and walked away. That danged idiot! He's part of the reason she left too! All because he decided to go against her cards and not show up! Danged idiot. Curse him! Curse him to no end. No wonder Hinata was so worried. Ino too. He's a total jerk. I hope I never have to deal with him ever again. **

**GothicChick: The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SandCoffinLuvr: It's not the end!**

**GothicChick: Of the chapter it is.**

**Naruto: Where's Dieidara?**

**GothicChick & SandCoffinLuvr: NARUTO?! **

**GothicChick: How the heck did you get out?**

**Naruto: I crawled out the window.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.**

**GothicChick: That's why we agreed on the upstairs closet.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Any who I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter I know it's beyond stupid but yeah. Later. **


	6. Chapter 6

**GothicChick: This is going to be short because we lost Dieidara & I can't afford to be grounded again. My parents are still ticked from the last time Dieidara tried to blow up the house. So here's the vote so far:**

**A) 12 History & Romance**

**B) 4 Behind Door Scenes**

**C) 16 Both A & B**

**D) 9 Don't bother**

**About 41 votes total And most of these are from friends at school. Okay now on with the story. This chapter is kick butt awesome! Finally some SasuSaku!…Kind of…in a hating kind of way… …Awkward…**

I woke the next morning completely oblivious. Ino has been banging on my door for at least two minutes before realizing I was actually awake.

"Coming Ino!" I yelled. I heard her sigh angrily from outside the door. I quickly opened it.

"You can sleep through anything, can you?" She joked, walking in.

"I suppose." I answered, still half a sleep.

"I heard your little conversation last night." She said, opening my drawers. As she started digging through them, she threw clothes all over my room.

"What conversation?" I asked, still a little confused. She snapped a couple of times in my face before answering.

"The conversation with Sasuke. Geez, Sakura, wake up already." It slowly came back to me and bits and pieces of the talk with Sasuke was rememberable.

"Oh that." I answered. "What about it?"

"I can't believe I never thought about it! I mean where else would Hinata go? Desperate times calls for desperate measures, the saying goes." She chimed digging through my clothes again. "I guess we'll just have to keep a closer eye on you now."

"Why?" I asked. I have a feeling that her digging through my attire would be a every day thing.

"Hello! You're a human. Everybody would be interested. Grant it most of that interest would be killing you, but that's beside the point." Most? Try all. "Without our a little card reader it's going to be a little harder."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason Itachi left you in our hands, Sakura. With our role in the authority around here, we can get away just about anything. Plus, add that with our skills. Me, having the ability to read minds, I can get private info to share with Itachi and if a student tries anything I can erase their mind completely. Hinata can see the future. She's the number one Gypsy the authority count on. And of course Tenten pretty much speaks for her self. Being so close to the Hyugas' and being even closer to _the_ Neji Hyuga and her lust for killing pretty much as the school running in fear. We can make do with just us two."

"Basically you guys are my body guards." She smiled, and laughed.

"Hey, hey! Come on. Neji's waiting!" Tenten called from the living room.

"Ugh! For someone whose supposedly single, you're sure are anxious to get to him!" Ino joked and winked at me. "Hey! That's mean!" Ino suddenly called back. Tenten must have thought something unpleasant about her. Then I heard Tenten bursting in laughter, leaving Ino blushed and embarrassed.

"I guess it's a good thing I can't hear what you're saying." I teased Ino.

"Dang right." She growled then turned her attention to my clothes, and slammed her hands on her hips. "Don't you have anything dressy?" She asked.

"None that you'll like." I answered honestly.

"Dang. And while our fashion diva is gone." She cursed. "Oh well. Maybe Hinabi can get us something. Maybe even Karin."

"Temari." Tenten said, standing in my door way.

"Should we really go to someone of the authority?" Ino questioned.

"You were just suggesting Karin. We can't get to her without Suigetsu getting in the way. Ever since her powers were taken away, he refuses to let her out of his sight."

"Good point. I always forget about that little detail. Why Temari though?" She asked.

"Because she has a million dresses and kimonos and can only wear one to the festival. She might as well share." Tenten pressed.

"I suppose, but…Sakura is so…tiny compared to her. Her clothes will be much too big for her. Especially in the breasts."

"Okay what's going on?" I interrupted.

"In a couple of days the festival of spring will take place." Tenten explained. "So we need to find you the perfect outfit!" Great. Just my luck.

"And what about Hinata? Aren't you worried about her?" I asked, worried myself. They just looked at me like I was crazy.

"This isn't the first time she's gone there. She goes there all the time. In fact some of her family lives there. She maybe a Hyuga, But she's still just a gypsy after all." Ino said simply.

"I guess." I'm begging to think that moron lied to me. I don't think the trip to this gypsy place is as dangerous as he said.

"Sakura get dressed. We'll see Temari right after school." Tenten said leaving with Ino. After I got dressed they walked me to school and to all my classes. Sasuke was in most of them. I didn't really pay much attention in any of my classes. I was more concerned of the up coming events known as the "festival of spring" and Hinata. I felt bad about the whole thing. I know Ino said she's done this lots of times but still. I feel like I drove her off because she can't see my future. All her "guess" were about me. And Sasuke, but still. In 6th period I was really out of it. I never noticed someone sneaking up to me and then smacking me on the back of my head.

"Hey!" I shouted jumping out of my seat and facing the bully. I noticed the room was empty. Even the teacher was gone.

"You're out of it today. Or are you always like this." Sasuke mocked, licking the palm of his hand. The very hand he smacked me with. It for some reason scared me a little.

"Shut up! And why didn't you tell me that Hinata goes to that land of gypsy or whatever all the time?" He shrugged.

"How the heck would I know?" He answered. "I've only talked to her once or twice. I wouldn't even talk to her _that_ much if Naruto wasn't so danged obsessed with her."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said. He narrowed his eyes then looked at me like I was a friend.

"The festival of spring is coming up. I think it's this weekend." He said casually. It took me by surprise.

"I…guess…Ino and Tenten are threatening to get me a dress." I said. It sounded more like a question.

"So you plan on going?" Did he really sound like he was confirming something? Was he wondering about me going? Or was it my imagination. I nodded.

"B-but only against my will." I stuttered.

"You don't want to go?"

"Not really. No."

"Why?" He teased, mockingly. "It'll be fun. No one will attempt to kill you. At least not right away."

"Okay, um that wasn't really my reason why but thanks for informing me that I'm on the "must kill" list. I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled.

"Then, pray tell, what was your reason?"

"I don't really like big parties. Even when I was younger I always hated them."

"I thought that was a custom thing with humans." He sounded amused by all this.

"Yeah and look where all that "partying" did to me and my parents. They're divorced and settling it in court with drug issues while I'm pretty much stuck here waiting to see which drug addict I'm forced to live with. The dope addict or the methane." I responded.

"What fun." He mused. I was childish enough to stick out my tongue at him. He chuckled, darkly.

"Did you need something from me?" I asked, rudely.

"Not a thing." He said and walked away.

"Whatever." I muttered. I quickly gathered my stuff and walked out. Not really thinking that Ino had promised to meet me after my last class. I walked back to the dorm in a daze.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten greeted as I entered.

"You're not with Neji?" I asked.

"I can't find him." She frowned and crossed her arms. "He didn't come to school and he's not at his dorm."

"Oh I see." I answered and sat down on the couch. I took out my war history book and started to study the chapter but couldn't ignore Tenten hovering over my shoulder and smiling at me. Either she's desperate for a companion or she knows something about what I've done. It's scary how I can predict her like this.

"Okay, I give. What is it?" I sighed.

"I saw you talking to him today!" She chimed. She jumped over the couch and sat beside me, anxiously.

"Who?"

"Who?! Sasuke of course!" She answered. "Now tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Sakura! Really? Are you going to be this difficult?" She shouted. "I'm talking about your conversation. What was it about?"

"The festival of spring." I answered simply.

"That's all?" She sounded disappointed. I shrugged.

"Why did he start talking to you? Or did you talk to him?"

"No, he came to me. He noticed that I was pretty much in my own world when the bell rang."

"Details, Sakura, details." She demanded.

"He just asked me if I was going. I said yes but I also said I wasn't too happy about it. And then he started making fun of me because I hate parties. That's it."

"That's it?"

"That's it." She sighed.

"You humans are so boring." She commented. "There has to be more than what your saying. Tell me everything, Sakura." She whined.

"There's nothing to tell." I said and attempted to study. She stole the book from my hands and slammed it shut.

"Sakura, stop being dense and tell me word from word of the entire conversation." She said in a threatening tone.

"Why?" I asked, stealing my book back. She took it back and threw it to another chair.

"Because this is the guy that's in your future. We don't know how, he could be harmless and end up being your lover. But he could also be very dangerous and be the cause of your death. Or nothing at all. So every dang thing that happens between you and him we have to know about so if needed I can kill him."

"Is killing the only solution to you?"

"Stay on topic!" She barked, and then sighed. "Yes, yes it is. But that's beside the point. Now tell me everything!"

"You do realize that as a human I go through life without a gypsy telling me every step of tomorrow. And if a guy decides to appear, well we do what we can and see where it goes. There isn't a single step that can be seen." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well this isn't the human world. Your attending Sin Academy. Here you do have a gypsy. You can see every single step. And there is a guy who decides to appear and we pretty much are trying to see where it goes. You want to act like you're in the land of humans, fine. I'm your best friend that you talk to about boys. Now tell me what happened between you and Sasuke." She demanded. We stared at each other for a while before I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I groaned. I told her everything. I told her how it started and ended. I told her his expression for every word he said. His reactions, his body language, everything was said. In the end she was speechless. She knew what he was planning and I didn't like what she was about to say.

**GGC: Okay wow. Total SasuSaku moment!**

**SCL: Really, Gothic Chick, really?**

**GGC: Really.**

**SCL: How?**

**GGC: What? Forget it. Anyway did you find Dieidara?**

**SCL: I was looking for Dieidara?**

**GGC: yes.**

**SCL: Oh. I was kind of looking for Naruto. **

**GGC: Naruto is missing too?! Great I'm so dead.**

**SCL: By the way so sorry for the lateness. We know we promised the chapter earlier but due to school, holidays, more school, family visits, school, computer & internet and oh did I forget to mention School? **

**GGC: Talk to ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GGC: Alrighty then! Welcome back to Sin Academy. I'm pleased to say that we have found Dieidara. **

**SCL: One of our Reviewers, xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, has found him. **

**GGC: xXxPoisonedAngelxXx, if you are reading this, Keep Him. **

**SCL: And his bombs. **

**GGC: It's bad enough we lost Naruto plus SandCoffinLover here thought it would be hilarious to steal Kankuro's puppets and then hide them only to forget where she hid them. **

**SCL: It was an accident. **

**GGC: Moving on. JustinneXD-chan, TenTen does love Neji. **

**TenTen: Hey!**

**GGC: She's just too stubborn. Here's a heads up, we've decided to have Tenten tell Sakura the history between her and Neji soon. So look forward to that.**

**SCL: And as for Cherry-chan14**

**GGC & SCL: WE LOVE YOU TOO!**

**SCL: For our other reviewers, we love you too. **

**GGC: We also appreciate the reviews and encouragement. We had about 28 reviews this time. A new record! And Guess What?**

**GGC & SCL: WE ARE UPDATING!!!!!!!**

**SCL: And writing more. Just as you lovely readers has requested. **

**GGC: Enjoy this update's chapter! Even though it's so lame.**

**SCL: We finally get to hear what Tenten is about to say.**

**Tenten: Oh my gosh! What am I about to say?!**

"Tenten, is something wrong?" I asked. It was clear that Tenten was about to me something about Sasuke. Something she wasn't happy about and something I didn't want to hear. "Tenten? Do you know what he's planning?" I would suspect that she did. I mean its Tenten. Sasuke is a Demonic Vampire and so is her so called boyfriend so she must know something. Finally she sighed and stood up.

"I don't have a clue." She said clearly lying through her teeth.

"Are you sure? Cause Ino said-"

"I know what Ino said and I'm positive that…he won't…I mean he's…he's not a…problem…" She said unsure. She saw nothing but skepticism in my expression. "Perhaps issue was more prudent to use?" She attempted a smile, but it wasn't convincing at all.

"Tenten, if there's something you need to tell me then just tell me." I pressed.

"Well…" She turned her back to me. Obviously she was going to make this difficult.

"What? Well what?"

"I'm not entirely sure. And by entirely I mean not exactly 100% sure. I'm more like 20…possibly higher…percent sure."

"Okay. Sure of what?" She turned to me but kept her distance.

"Like I said I'm not sure so just don't go berserk when I tell you, okay?"

"Please don't tell me he's thinking of making me his mate or whatever." She bit her lip.

"Oh my gosh, he is."

"No, no I _really_ don't think it's that. Though it's still a possibility."

"Then what is he thinking?" I asked.

"Well he obviously isn't going to ignore your existence so I guess this could be the only possibility. I doubt he wants to be your friend-"

"What is he thinking?!" I shouted.

"I think he wants to…kill you." I sighed calmly. It was only my luck.

"Oh goodie. That shouldn't be too hard to deal with I mean I only have the whole entire school population to worry about as well."

"Like I said, I'm not 100% sure so don't take my word for it. We could get Ino to scramble through his brain if you're too worried about it. Or better I could go to Neji!"

"Talk to your boyfriend for your own problems. Or perhaps issues would be more prudent to use." I said.

"Oh ha, Sakura. Honestly, you're okay with this? I can kill him right now."

"No, no. There's no need for that. Besides won't you get in trouble with Itachi?"

"Uh…maybe…"

"Convincing, Tenten. Truly convincing." I remarked.

"Tenten!" Ino barged in, swinging the door open. It slammed against the wall making a loud cracking noise.

"Hey Ino." We greeted.

"That wretched Temari won't lend us a dress for Sakura." Tenten looked at me then back at Ino in confusion.

"Okay…what do you want me to do about it?"

"See if Hanabi can create something in time for the festival." She demanded. "We only have a week. And without Hinata's style and decorative taste we got a lot of work to do. Itachi gave us a big list too. He even gave us the reasonability of decorating the club, Ai Shinu. So we might have to skip a couple of classes to get this done in time." She proclaimed and marched straight to her room. Tenten rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Who's Hanabi?" I asked her as she dialed the number.

"Hinata's little sister. But I always knew her as Neji's youngest cousin. Strangely I met her first. You would think I would meet Hinata first- Hey!" She said into the phone. "It's Tenten, Hanabi-" She rolled her eyes. "No, I…no, what I ne-…for the last time no, Hanabi. I know where Hinata is…yes I'm aware…No, Neji did not come to school."

"Having fun?" I asked her.

"Loads." She mouthed to me.

"Hanabi I need a favor from you…yes, you. No it doesn't involve Neji. I need you to make a dress in time for the Festival of spring. Do you think you can do that for us?" She nodded to Hanabi's answer. "Thank you. We're on our way. Yes, thank you Hanabi. Kay. Bye." She hung up and sighed. "I love her, really I do, but she's the first on my strangle list. If Neji and Hinata ever gave me permission that is."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You and I are going to the Hyuga Mansion."

"The what?"

"Hyuga Mansion. Hanabi is going to start your dress today." Tenten said. I thought we would have to leave campus to get to this mansion but apparently it's hidden in the Academy's humongous garden. The garden resided behind all of the school's buildings. And there was like seven buildings without counting the separate dorms. An eight feet tall fence surrounded the garden. Black vines covered in thorns braided themselves through out the fence.

"This, Sakura, is the Forbidden Garden." She explained.

"Forbidden?"

"Yeah. It's where all Demonic Vampires stay when attending Sin Academy. Well except the Hyuga family, that is. They live here."

"Why?"

"The Hyuga family created Sin Academy so to keep peace they decided to live near the school. The high class Uchihas live here too, but much further into the Forbidden Garden. They mostly live where it's most dangerous to decrease intruders." She said as we stepped up to the gate. She opened the gate and carefully stepped in. She stopped half way through.

"Tenten?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I jumped at the voice. Tenten confronted the male, which the voice had come from. I walked through the gate and saw Neji. He wasn't too happy with Tenten for some reason. He glared at her while casually leaning against the thorn threaded fence.

"What exactly do I need to explain?" She asked teasingly.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"When?"

"Tenten!" He hissed. He stood in front of her now and he bared his fangs in his hiss. Of course she wasn't scared, but heck I was.

"You're not mad about that, are you?" She asked, innocently.

"I've warned you a thousand times and you never listen! You'll get hurt by you self."

"I'm stronger than you think. Don't forget, I am a Destructive Angel. I can and will kill _anyone_. Including you." He only chuckled at her response. If any of you could understand this, help would be appreciated. What the heck?! He's mad at her for not calling him because it's dangerous not to???????? And she just threatened to kill him! What kind of a relationship is that?!

"Tenten, you are not strong enough for this. Especially with a tag along human! You'll be saving her more than you breath. You should have called me."

"I'm not little anymore, Neji. I can keep my self safe." She said. Again he only chuckled.

"I hope not." He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Other wise you wouldn't need me."

"Very Funny Neji." She laughed. "Let me guess now you're going to escort us there?"

"No, I'm going to escort you two back to your dorm."

"What? Why?" She argued.

"I have to leave. Itachi wants me to look over some of the decoration down town. A stupid and worthless order but I have to do what he says. I don't have time to lead you and a human through Forbidden Garden."

"That's not fair."

"Whatever business you have at Hyuga Mansion will have to wait till tomorrow." He said.

"It…can't wait." Tenten said. Obviously she was thinking of a good lie. She didn't want him to know about Hanabi making my dress.

"Oh really?" He wasn't buying it.

"Itachi told us to get some…design ideas and we need Hanabi. He wanted us to help decorate Ai Shinu." I stupidly said. I held my breath when he stared at me, angrily. He hissed at me before Tenten interrupted.

"Don't hiss at her." She said, slapping his arm. "She's telling the truth. We need Hanabi." He was skeptical of her. She sighed. "Hinata's gone on her whatever journey and Sakura is clueless about Sin Academy festivities. You know Hinata is our best designer. With out her not only are we short handed but we're also without decorative sense. Hanabi is our only hope. Please!" She begged. "Besides all we have to worry about are those snakes. I can handle them, no problem."

"Okay, fine. But if you so much as have a scratch-"

"I won't." Then he was gone.

"That was…fast."

"Get used it. It's a Demonic Vampire thing." Tenten laughed.

"This forest, it's pretty jacked up isn't it?" I asked.

"What made you ask that?"

"Neji, a Demonic Vampire worried about his mate who is a Destructive Angel. From my point of view and understanding of Sin Academy, I can only assume that this forest is jacked up in any way possible." I explained.

"The only thing to worry about is the snakes."

"What kind of snakes?" I asked skeptical. She shrugged.

"I've never seen a snake in the human world, so I can't really tell you what about them makes them dangerous."

"Whoa, what?"

"Hinata didn't tell you?" She asked as we started walking into the Forbidden Garden. "We have creatures of our own too. They're very similar to what's in your world but there are always small, obvious differences that tells us whether the creature belongs in your world or mine."

"Will they kill us?" I asked a little bit worried.

"Only if they feel threaten. If you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone too. For the most part they're harmless." She said.

"Then why would Neji be so worried?" I asked.

"He's easily jealous." She said, smiling. "A couple of Hyugas' wants me to be their mate. So he doesn't like me to be at the Hyuga Mansion without him. He just used the snakes as an excuse."

"I see." I almost laughed.

"Alright, it'll take a while to get to the mansion so we might as well get started." She said. The forest was beyond spooky looking. Most tree trunks were thicker than city buildings. They were probably taller than the buildings too. More than half the forest was covered in dark moist moss. The grass was much greener and more lively than the grass the perches upon Sin Academy's soil. It was eerie and the silence that came from it scared me.

"You're sure this is safe?" I asked.

"Of course." She responded. "There's nothing to fear." She said oh so confidentially. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine let's go get a stupid dress." She giggled at me and started to lead the way into the Forbidden Garden.

There wasn't an exact path but Tenten seemed to have known where she was going. Every now and then she would stop to see where we were. She never looked confused so I assume that she knows where we were.

"I think we're almost there!" She proclaimed.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Come on. We still got a ways to go." She said climbing over a moss-covered boulder. The boulder was taller than stoplights in town! The width on the other hand was an entirely different story. It kept going in both directions. There was no end. It towered over me like a bully in elementary school. I watched her climb it with ease. She knew exactly where to put her feet and hands and never once slipped in the slightest. She sat on the edge of the boulder and looked down at me from the very top.

"Are you coming?" She shouted. I looked around repeatedly. Nothing but broken logs and bigger boulders were the only way through. "Come on, it's easy!" She said, lending me her hand, though it was a million feet up! I sighed and started climbing. I grabbed a small piece of the edge, and pulled my self up. As soon as my foot touched the rock, it slipped and the rock broke where my hand was. I went tumbling down and landed on my danged butt! Tenten roared in laughter.

"Out doors is not for you!" She laughed.

"Help me!" I cried.

"You hurt?"

"No, well a little. My hand scrapped against the rock when it broke. And I meant help me up." I explained. "What kind of rock is this anyway?" I sarcastically asked.

"It's not just a rock, Sakura. It's a gate." She answered me seriously.

"A gate? To the Hyuga Mansion?"

"It should be. Though I think we went too far north otherwise we would be face to face with the gate doors."

"Then why don't we just search for the gate doors?" I asked attempting to climb the rock wall again.

"Because it'll save us time. I think we're near the training field anyway. We can totally sneak in."

"Sneak in?" I asked half way up the danged wall. "If you're so friendly and buddy-buddy with the Hyugas' why don't we just use the front door?"

"Because it's more fun to sneak in. You'd be surprised how easy it is in a mansion full of Demonic Vampires." My foot slipped again. Tenten quickly grabbed my hand and started pulling me up. Once I was safely up and on top of the gate, I sighed.

"It's only easy because they probably know it's you." I gasped at her expression. She was staring wide eyed at my hand she was holding. "Tenten? Tenten, are you alright?" She didn't answer. "What's wrong? Tenten?" I took my hand away and realized the scratch on my hand was a lot deeper than I thought. Blood was smearing everywhere. It even smeared on her hand when she pulled me up. "Sorry about that Tenten. Is that what's bothering you? Do you have a fear of blo-"

"Get away!" She screamed and pushed me off the gate.

**SCL: Ah! I just can't wait for the next Chapter!**

**GGC: I know! In chapter eight we have set up a total SasuSaku moment! And we just know ya'll are going to love it! We can't wait!**

**SCL: Other news, Gaara'sGothicChick here has started a new SasuSaku story called Tangerine Hearts. If it doesn't do well then it will be deleted.**

**GGC: It's a golden rule. Anyway also start expecting Another SasuSaku started called Obsessed and I have a pretty good feeling about it. Details and updates are on my profile and blah blah blah.**

**SCL & GGC: Have a merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SCL & GGC: Excitement! **

**SCL: Finally more SasuSaku moments.**

**GGC: Anyway we appreciate the reviews of course. All 43 of them!**

**SCL: Speaking of reviews Thank you so much ****Midnight Angel Sakura, I told Kankuro that Gaara took them and well its all down hill from there. She found his puppets!**

**GGC: What did you do?**

**SCL: Not hide the puppets in Midnight Angel Sakura's house if that what's your thinking.**

**GGC: …okay… Any who Special thanks to ForeverFighter!**

**SCL: ForeverFighter is really encouraging.**

**GGC: We love them for it! Oh and ****xXxPoisonedAngelxXx just put the Akastuki mailing address on Dieidara's forehead and send him away. By the way keep him in the cage. It'll do him some good.**

SCL: Sorry to keep the introduction long but we haven't done the disclaimer in a good while. So without further a do, we do not own Naruto therefore suing would not be advisable.

"Tenten?" I asked. "Are you alright? I know my hand is bleeding. Do you have a fear of blo-"

"Get away!" She screamed and pushed me off the gate. I screamed in horror as I fell. Falling from that height would mean instant death. I saw a glimpse of Tenten's expression. She looked only half mortified. The other half scared me. She looked like she was enjoying the fact that I was about to die. I was preparing my self for the impact and closed my eyes tightly. When I finally hit the ground I noticed it didn't feel like…well the ground. I wasn't in any pain and I was more like floating. Was I dead? No wait, something's holding me up. Arms? Did Tenten catch me? I slowly open my eyes and screamed.

"What the heck?!" Sasuke cursed.

"Put me down!" I demanded struggling in his hold. "Put me down!"

"Geez Sak-" I slapped him and he instantly dropped me. I landed on my butt again. The second time is always just as painful if not more. I looked up at him and saw blood on his cheek. Opps. I must have slapped him with the hand that got cut. Like Tenten, he was just staring at me. I slowly stood up. I realized he was really staring at my hand. It was still bleeding but only a little bit. What the heck is with these people? For crying out loud they use blood like paint to graffiti the buildings around here. Why would my scrapped hand bother them so much? He quickly grabbed my scrapped hand and brought it to his mouth.

"Um could you please let go?" I asked. He ignored me and licked the blood off my hand. "Ew! Let go! Let go!" I started pulling my hand away but he was far too strong. If I'm not careful I could accidentally break my own wrist in his hold. The more I struggled the tighter he gripped till finally he hissed at me, pulling at my arm. When I was close enough, which was too close, he grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. They were glowing. They were still the same dark onyx but in the middle of his pupil there was a hint of glowing bright red. He bared his fangs as if he planned on biting me.

"Get away from her!" I heard Tenten yell from the top of the rock. I pushed him away and leaned against the wall. Tenten jumped down and landed perfectly on her feet between and Sasuke and me. "What are you doing hanging around at the Hyuga gate?" She questioned.

"Tch. This is the Uchiha gate." He corrected.

"Yeah right lair!"

"Sasuke!" Some one called out. Tenten and I looked up. There were at least four people in the tree above us. "Sasuke! Are they intruders?" One of them called out. Tenten blushed from embarrassment.

"No. They're just idiots who got lost." He called back.

"Hey!" He glared at Tenten. "This is my first time coming without my Neji with me. Give me a break."

"First of all, he's not _your_ Neji. The mate doesn't claim, we of Demonic do, which Neji hasn't done."

"He will!" She protested.

"Yeah right. If he hasn't by now then he's not going to. You're just in the way to him."

"I'm…I'm not in his way. He's just making sure I'm ready that's all. He just wants me to be strong enough to handle it."

"Hmph. And you called _me_ a lair? Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" He shook his head. "No, not ridiculous. Stupid is more like it. There's no waiting to it. You don't get it. We of Demonic claim and then force our mates to adapt rather they like it or not. There's no waiting till they're ready crap."

"That's the Uchiha way, not the Hyuga way. You obviously haven't realized which of the two Demonic sides are more honorable."

"Watch it." He warned her. She just ignored him.

"The Hyugas' try their best to take excellent care of their mate. They don't force their mates to do anything they won't do. They actually love and care for their mate. Do you really think love and caring for your mate is the same as just forcing them into something they don't want. Look at what happen to poor Hikari! She was a really nice and respectable gal. Well until Itachi brainwashed her to be like you." He chuckled.

"Now Tenten, you're not still mad at my brother for stealing your precious roommate?" No way. Does that mean that the room I'm staying in used to belong to Itachi's mate? Dang what bloody mess this is.

"I never liked her to begin with." She remarked.

"Right." He smirked. "I've got better work to do than baby-sit you idiots. Hurry up and get off Uchiha land."

"With Pleasure." She growled and walked past him. I still couldn't figure out how to breathe. He looked at me devilishly, like he was planning something.

"You better go. You standing in my way isn't making my self control any easier." I ran past him to catch up to Tenten who was grumbling and griping about what he said. What did he mean I wasn't making his self control any easier? Was he talking about when he licked my hand? I looked at my scraped hand and gasped. Not only was my hand clean of blood but the cut was gone too. There's nothing to prove the cut was ever there!

"Um Tenten?" I was afraid to ask but what other choice did I have?

"You agree with me right?" Tenten asked me desperately. "Right? Neji wants me. He has to." She said. She looked down at the ground, fidgeting with her fingers. She looked like she was about to go hysterical. "He's wrong. Neji wants me. He loves me. He's hasn't said it but I mean he does."

"Tenten…" I started. She didn't look at me. "I think Sasuke is just being a jerk. I think Neji does love you." She looked up with a glint of hope in her eyes. "I mean he may have not said it but in truth he doesn't need to." The hope vanished and doubt replaced it. She didn't understand what I was saying. "What I mean is," I corrected, "that he proves it through his actions."

"Like?" She pressed. You've got to be kidding me. What happen to the Tenten of just a few moments ago?

"Like when we came here. You said so your self that he gets jealous easily. And, and he kissed you…on the forehead." The idea was still planted in her head. It was obvious.

"When we get back to the dorm you can talk to Neji about it. He'll prove Sasuke wrong." I said confidentially.

"I guess." This was unbelievable. The strong kill crazy Tenten was sized down to this by a statement from a person she doesn't even like!

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Um okay. Anyway I wanted to ask you something. Um right it was about Hikari being your roommate." She gave me a confused look. "Remember he just said something about that. You know Itachi's mate."

"Itachi has a mate? Since when?" She asked.

"You've known longer than me. You saw her the other night at Ai Shinu."

"Saw who?"

"Hikari!"

"Who's she?" What on earth? What's wrong with her?

"We need to get to the Hyuga mansion." She clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh that's right I totally forgot!" That wasn't the only thing. "Hanabi is not a very patient girl. Let's go!" She and ran off deeper into the woods. I followed but something was completely off with her.

"Tenten, wait! I can't run as fast as you!" I yelled.

We finally reached the Hyuga mansion but hardly anyone was there. Tenten helped me over the gate and into the training field. No one was there. We entered the huge building and almost every room was empty. The few that was there greeted Tenten happily. At the top of a spiral staircase, she knocked on the door then entered.

"Hanabi!" She yelled as we entered the room. I could hardly see anything in the room. There was no light or windows. There was a light sound of moving cloth in the far back of the room.

"Close the door, Tenten. I despise light." A soft child like voice said from the far back corner of the room.

"Are you working on someone else's dress?" Tenten asked the voice.

"Yes. I am almost finished on my big sister's."

"No way! Hinata's coming to the festival?"

"I don't know. She didn't say anything when she left. She just up and left. But just in case she comes, I would hate to see her wear something old and not really matching the festival." The sound stopped and then footsteps came towards me.

"Are you Sakura?" Before me stood the skinniest little girl I've ever seen! I swear she was nothing but bones! Her hair was only a little messy with a few strands hanging in her face. Her clothes were tiny and yet they were still too big for her. I nodded at the tiny girl.

"What kind of dress do you think you can make her?" Tenten asked. Hanabi looked at me and scanned my every feature.

"Your green eyes are very bright and beautiful, with her hair color they are not as noticeable." Hanabi explained. "The best thing to do is probably go with something that will exploit her eyes."

"Sounds good to me! What about you Sakura?"

"I like the idea." I said. Hanabi lit a candle and they took my measurements. She looked through her huge collection of fabric and compared them. They discussed over and over, which would fit me better. I was dreading it at first but now it was a total blast. We really enjoyed sketching out designs. In the end Hanabi always looked better. I noticed something about the little girl though. She looked really sick at first, but now I'm thinking she's actually sick. When she would laugh, she would choke and cough repeatedly. There was even a time when she coughed up blood. She just smeared it on her pants like it was nothing. She was also very fragile. She would work on her sister's dress and the slightest prick of the needle she would bleed and a lot more than there should be. She was also shaking when she added pressure to the needle to stab it through the cloth. I wondered over and over. What could possiably of made her this way? This sickly yet fragile little girl was like a hundred year old woman and yet she held the image of a mear 11 year old.

"Tenten, Where has my cousin disappered off too?" Hanabi asked her as she started sewing my dress.

"Itachi's been keeping him busy with the festivile and all." She responded. It was clear there was a hint of sadness. I listened carefully. Something was wrong with Tenten and I'm willing to bet that Sasuke Uchiha had something to do with it. He did something to her, but what? And how?

"I suppose I should have guessed as much. Sometimes I think the Uchiha's just use us as slaves." She stated. "But I know that is only because I stay in these walls. I am sure they do their fair share of work."

"Yeah."

"Has Neji said anyhting about claiming you?" Tenten eyes widen and her body became a little shaky. Hanabi notice it too, but she reamined calm and onlt watched Tenten. "Well?" She pressed.

"He's not going to." Tenten said clutching the edge of her seat. Hanabi looked at her doubtfully.

"Not going too?"

"Hanabi, I think something's wrong with her." I whispered to her. She nodded.

"But what?" She questioned.

"I think we need to take her to Neji. He might be able to help."

"Is this not normal doubt?" I shook my head.

"No. Tenten would never doubt Neji."

"What is making her think like this?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I would say Sasuke Uchiha." She was quiet at first and just started at the candle on the beside table behind me. After a while she looked down at her barely started work and sighed.

"Tenten go into my closet and get my bag."

"Hunh? Why?"

"Why not? I have not seen Ino in a good while. With the little time I have, it would good to see my friends more often than they visit me." Hanabi answered.

"You're going to work at our dorm? You havne't done that in a while."

"Not just work, Tenten. If it is okay, I wish to stay for a while."

"Sure no problem. You can sleep in Hinata's room." Tenten said stuffing fabric and boxes of sewing materials into the bag.

"What are you up too?" I asked Hanabi in a whisper.

"I want to see if anything is wrong with her mind."

"You think Ino can help?"

"It is worth a try. Plus even if she couldn't she could at least tell us what is wrong."

"So you think something is wrong."

"Of course. You were right about Tenten never doubting Neji. Plus if you two encountered Sasuke Uchiha then we can only assume there is a problem. He is not known for being helpful unless he is helping his self."

"I noticed. He isn't exactly a nice person." I said. "But I think I know why he did what he did to Tenten. He's up to something, Hanabi. And it involes me."

**GGC: Excitement!**

**SCL: Are you kidding me?! This chapter ended so stupid!**

**GGC: I know!**

**SCL: Then why are you excited? Our poor readers are going to hurt you!**

**GGC: They would hurt you too.**

**SCL: No they wouldn't. I didn't write the story.**

**GGC: Anyway I'm excited because of the vote we had a few chapters ago!**

**SCL: What about it?**

**GGC: Well option C won. That was Behind door scenes and Character pasts/romance. So I'm going to add them to this story and just call them bonus stories. First Bonus Story is how Tenten and Neji first met. So I hope ya'll like that idea and will be okay with it. The chapter will be called Bonus story so they'll be easy to spot if ya'll wanted to skip them or read them or whatever. Bye! Have a merry New years!**


	9. Ch 9: Bonus Story

**GGC: Bonus Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SCL: Welcome to the first ever bonus story! This bonus will be about Tenten and Neji and how they first met. And of course many thanks to all reviewers!  
GGC: Oh by the way SCL, I and ****Midnight Angel Sakura were wondering. How the heck did you get in her house to hide Kankouro's puppets?**

**SCL: Um well…I kind of sort of possibly found her key that was lost under her front door mat…**

**GGC: …the key was lost…Under the front door mat?**

**SCL: Yeah.**

**GGC: …**

**SCL: What?**

**GGC: It was under the mat?**

**SCL: Yeah**

**GGC: It was lost? Not hidden?**

**SCL: No, it was lost. It was lost.**

**GGC: It was lost? Are you sure?**

**SCL: ENJOY THE BONUS STORY!**

**GGC: Serisouly, it was lost…**_**under**_** the mat?**

**Bonus Story: NejTen  
**

When I was really little, I guess Sakura would say I was about 10 in human age but in reality I was really four hundred and twenty-six, my father would take me to the Hyuga mansion. He was best freinds with the leader and his twin brother. I can never forget the first time I visited their family. It was intriguing. They all greeted me happily. The Uchihas just growl and snarl at you in threat. They never scared me, but I did find it highly annoying. Of course there were a few that whistled and wanted me as their mate. It's not out of the ordinary. Destructive Angels are what most Demonic Vampires want just because of our natural vicious and violent behavior and quite frankly I've always dreamed of being claimed by Demonic Vampire. I guess it's just nature. We were taken to the dining table, where they often had meetings, and had to wait for Hiashi and his twin brother, Hizashi.

"AH! Hello old friend!" Hiashi greeted my father then looked down at me.

"Is this your daughter? My, she does look exactly like you." He commented.

"Thank you, sir." I said politely.

"Hizashi, come see her." He said to his brother. "Bring your son as well!"

"Son? Why, I didn't know you had a son, Hizashi? How old?"My father asked as Hizashi entered the room. He had a young male Demonic Vampire following him. The twin brothers sat across of us and beside Hizashi, were his look-alike son. He stared angrily at me. I loved it. When I smiled he hissed.

"Neji!" His father hissed at him. "Behave! Show respect for our young guest."

"No, no. Don't worry about my Daughter." He said patting me on the head. "Fighting others is the only way she makes friends." He teased.

"Neji, why don't you take Miss Tenten to the training grounds?" He requested to his son. He gave him a slight nod and stood up. I eagerly followed him. He gave no sign of my existence following him. Even his eyes were cold. I was in love! No Demonic Vampire has ever treated me like this, especially not one of the Hyuga. I followed him through the Hyuga mansion in total aw. It was beautiful. Crystal sculptures of ancestors, paintings of long ago events and names written in blood of those who died in battle, such an honorable thing to do.

The training grounds were filled with Hyuga children my age and up.

"Knock yourself out." He told me. I looked around and saw a small dark haired girl sitting by herself, playing with a deck of cards. I took one step towards her and was pushed back instantly. I looked up to see Neji hissing, viciously at me.

"What's your problem?" I argued.

"Not her." He said. I stood up to him.

"She's by herself. She looks lonely. What's the big deal?"

"Not her." He insisted.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." I looked at the girl then him and smiled.

"I get it. She's your mate right?" I laughed.

"No." He protested. I raised an eyebrow at him. "She's my cousin." He finally admitted.

"A little protective of her, are we, a little too protective?" I said.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Well it's no wonder she's by herself. No one can get to her because of the over protective cousin. Does she have any friends?"

"Me." He answered. I was disgusted at the answer.

"I meant outside of the family. Obviously no one in the Hyuga family wish to even acknowledge her because of you. Family doesn't count. What about outside?" He just shook his head. "Has she even seen outside before?"

"No, she's never been outside the Hyuga Gate."

"How come? Why the heck are you treating her like this?" I asked.

"It's the rules. There's nothing I can do about it."

"You want to?" He shrugged. "My gosh! And here I thought you were a cold worthless jerk." I teased. "But you are nothing more than a big softie!" I roared in laughter. He then grabbed the collar, threatening me. He hissed dangerously in my face, showing off his fangs, so young and yet he as his fangs already? I giggled.

"Pray tell, what's so funny?" He asked annoyed.

"You," I said simply. He let go of my collar and I continued to giggle at him.

"You're weird." He said. "You seem to like being threatened. You're father wasn't joking. Picking fights _is_ the only way you make friends." I shook my head.

"Actually, I don't have any friends."

"I wander why?" He scoffed. Ever since then I came with my dad to the Hyuga mansion. Neji joined his father to these gatherings as well, but I had a feeling he was forced to. Either way I didn't care I liked talking to him. I even noticed how easy it was becoming for him. He talked more and more each day but still kept everything bottled away. Though he did promise me he would introduce me to his cousin, Hinata and her new born younger sister. Father's visits came more and more often. I thought it was fate bringing me together with Neji! That is until I figured out why. Neji's father was sacrificed for the sake of the Hyuga family. Neji never knew until the day of the funeral. He was completely devastated. As soon I saw Neji at the funeral, I slowly walked up to him. He just stood there and watched his father's burning remains being buried in his grave.

"Neji," I started.

"Don't bother." He said.

"Don't say that to me. I came to see if I could help-"

"You can't."

"I want to try!"

"Just leave."I hugged his arm as tightly as I could, burying my face in his black funeral kimono sleeve. I even clenched to him. Thunder roared through the sky and I could hear my father yelling to me to leave with him. I couldn't leave Neji by himself. I couldn't bare it.

"Tenten," Neji said.

"No. I'm not leaving. I want to stay and help you. I don't care if I can't. I'm going to comfort you. I have to. Please don't ask me to leave."

"Tenten," He started again.

"Don't ask me to leave!" I begged. I could hear my father getting angrier as I ignored him. In the corner of my eye I saw him marching up the hill but stopped when he saw that I was with Neji. "Father wants me to leave." I whispered. He was silent for a while before he sighed.

"Too bad," Neji said and freed his arm from my clutch. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and crashed my body against his. "You're not allowed to leave." He whispered to my ear. "Not until I saw so." A smile was plastered to my face as I snuggled into his chest.

"Yes, Neji."

I wasn't able to go back to the Hyuga mansion after the funeral. It was painful, not seeing Neji through those miserable two months. It was so busy at the Hyuga mansion my father just didn't get the chance to go back. The Hyuga family was dealing with some problems at Sin Academy, a school I would have to attend in a couple of centuries. I desperately wanted to see Neji. But I couldn't. Dad couldn't go and I didn't know how to get to the Hyuga gates. I know as a fact I would get lost in the Forbidden Garden. I felt like I needed him, like he's already claimed me. The more I felt this pain the more I wondered if Neji felt it too. At his father's funeral he had me standing in the rain with him for hours! I personally didn't care, but my father really wanted to get home before dark so I had to leave. Neji didn't show if he didn't like it or if he even cared. I've been staying in my room ever since waiting for the day I could see Neji again. I was waiting and dreaming for him.

I finally got my chance. Father took me to the Hyuga mansion. He didn't say why, he just grabbed me by the hand and off to the Hyuga mansion we went. As soon as we entered the gates I ran off to the training field. I just knew he would be there. He had to be. For my sake and sanity, he had to be there. He had to. He just had to.

He wasn't. Part of the Uchiha family was here and that's mostly the kids I saw. He wasn't here. I sat near a tree, leaning against it, and sighed deeply. I desperately needed Neji. It was obvious. It was probably why my dad even brought me here. I watched the other kids play and hang out, all deep in conversation.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tenten." I heard from behind me. I knew who it was and it only turned my desperation into anger. I stood up and stared angrily at him. He smirked.

"Go away Akito Uchiha." I warned. He's one of the few Uchihas' that's been coming after me, but only because of status and children. Another reason as to why Demonic Vampires wants Destructive Angels as their mates is because when they have children, the child has at least 97% of being a Demonic Vampire. So it expands their family. Not to mention Akito is total pervert.

"Now don't you talk to me like that, Tenten." He said. "I just wanted to talk to my future mate."

"Like I would waste my time being your mate." I remarked. "You're not worthy to have a mate. Especially me." He laughed. Without warning he grabbed my neck, choking me, and pushed me against the tree.

"Nice talk but we all know you belong to me." He growled at me.

"No I don't!" I gasped as he added more pressure to my neck. I hated this. First I was stuck in my room for two months never to see Neji and when I finally get my chance I'm stuck dealing with this idiot. I've never felt this weak before. I've never felt so…sad before. I've never felt like this. It was strange and yet all too familiar. It was emotionally pain full. Where could Neji be? I wouldn't be feeling this weak if he was here. He added more pressure, blocking half my air. As I was about to attempt a kick to his gut, a hand grabbed Akito's wrist, digging the sharp Demonic like nails into is now bleeding flesh.

"Hyuga let go of me." Akito demanded.

"Let go of _my_ Tenten first." Neji said, tightening his grip on his hand.

"Your Tenten?"Akito swiped his hand free from Neji and licked his blood from his hand. At my freedom I clutched onto Neji's arm. Neji quickly examined my neck then back to Akito. "Last I check she was mine."

"Tenten," Neji said gently, "Who do you belong to?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Akito's.

"You." I answered proudly.

"Tenten! How dare you!" Neji hissed dangerously at Akito for yelling at me like that. Neji showed off his fangs in warning. Something Akito couldn't do. He's nowhere near getting his. "She is mine." Akito retorted. The idiot wasn't going to give up.

"Hmph." Neji chuckled. "Tenten, who do you_ want_ to belong to?" He asked.

"You and _only_ you, Neji."

"Bull! You got her hypnotized." I almost burst out laughing at that. Neji only chuckled.

"Hyuga's can't hypnotize. Only Uchihas' can." He said.

"Still you did something to her." He accused.

"You hear that, my Tenten? He thinks I did something to you." Neji teased.

"Idiot!" I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"You'll pay for that, Tenten." Akito growled. Neji again hissed at him in warning. It was clear that Akito felt intimidated by him. He took a step back from Neji.

"I suggest you leave _**my**_ Tenten alone for now on." Neji warned. "Unless you don't mind dying today?" Akito flinched and then walked away from us. Neji turned to me, grabbing my chin. He closely examined my neck. "He didn't do much damage." He whispered. I gently held his wrist that held my chin.

"I'm fine, Neji. Thank you."

"Be quiet." He said softly. He bent down to my neck and kissed it. It sent a rush through my veins. It felt like my blood going through adrenaline rush inside my body. He looked into my eyes like he was trying to see through any lie I would tell. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." I giggled. "You don't need to worry too much about Akito, Neji. He's not very brave plus I think he's jealous of you."

"Why is that?" He smirked. "Because you're all mine and he knows he can never have you for as long as I live."

"That might be a possibility, but no. He's jealous because you got sexy fangs." I teased. He chuckled. He laid his forehead to me, taking my hands in his.

"Really?" He said intrigued. "I didn't know that."

"It's true." I said. "They're perfect for claiming." He knew instantly what I was getting at. He sighed.

"Tenten, I can't." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"I may be a little bit…mature than my age but according to the Hyuga rules, I'm still not old enough to claim and neither are you."

"They don't have to know. They won't find out. You don't even have to drink my blood." I begged.

"Yes I do, Tenten. Drinking the blood is what makes that person the mate. My body isn't ready for blood anyway. If I drink your blood now I might go insane and kill you."

"Then why can't you just-"

"Tenten," Neji interrupted. "My answer is not going to change."

"Do even want to claim me?"

"Don't you dare question me." He growled. "You're testing my patients with that attitude."

"Then when?"

"At the first sign that you're ready."

"When?" I cried. "When will that be?"

"I honestly don't know." He sighed. "It could be a few more centuries before you're strong enough to handle it."

"No! I want it sooner than that. It has to happen before I attend Sin Academy."

"Not going to happen, Tenten. But I can promise you that I can claim you before you graduate. How about during the Festival of spring? Fair?"

"Fair."

**SCL: Okay! That was our first Bonus story!**

**GGC: Hope ya'll like it! We had this part all planned out but we didn't think it would be this difficult to put into words but here it is.**

**SCL: The next bonus story won't happen for another few chapters **_**IF**_** ya'll want another bonus story. **

**GGC: Here's the vote:**

**No bonus Story**

**The story behind Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin.**

**Itachi & Hikari, Ino, Tenten, & Hinata (if you don't remember then reread the last chapter)**

**SCL: And one more thing we would like ya'll to visit Gaara'sGothicChick's profile and vote on her poll!**

**GGC: Later! **


	10. Chapter 10

**GGC: Welcome back to Sin Academy! This chapter we're going straight to the story because well SANDCOFFINLUVR ABANDON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's on vaca with her family in Hawaii! So now I'm alone. Anyway there's a few things mentioned in this story that was from the Bonus last chapter so ya'll shouldn't get confused. Enjoy the story…And my loneliness.**

Hanabi sat quietly on our couch working on her sister's dress. It amazed me how fragile this little girl was. She got so tired so easily. Tenten carried her on her back more of the way to our dorm. Ino was leaning against the bar in the kitchen, tapping her foot impatiently. Hanabi didn't tell her a thing and she told me not to say anything either. Tenten was a bit dazed like there wasn't anything to worry about. I sat beside Hanabi as she worked on the dress. I sighed.

"Is he coming?" I asked.

"He'll be here any second." She answered.

"Do you need anything? I don't think Hinata would mind too much if I went through her sewing stuff."

"I do not need sewing materials." She said. "However I would like something to drink."

"I'll get it for you, Hanabi!" Tenten stood up and dashed into the mini kitchen.

"Stay with her. He's about to enter." She whispered. I nodded and followed Tenten. Ino stared at me. She was very annoyed at the situation. I didn't blame her. If it was up to me I would have Ino try to help Tenten before going to Neji, but I'll put my trust in Hanabi and I won't question her. Neji walked in and stood before Hanabi. As soon as Tenten saw him her muscles tighten**. **She stared at him with fear.

"Alright Hanabi, what's the big deal?" He asked aggravated. Great, he's already in a foul mood. Hanabi shrugged.

"I just needed you to check on something, is all." She said. Neji raised an eyebrow at her. She just twitched her toward us. He only smirked at Tenten's presences.

"Are you not going to come to me, Tenten?" He teased. She tried to walk away but I grabbed her shoulders and made her stand still. She trembled. Neji frowned displeasingly. "Tenten, come to me." He ordered. She fearfully shook her head. "Tenten," He hissed, "come to me right now."

"She doubts you." Hanabi said.

"What?!" Neji growled

"Sakura told me everything that happened in Forbidden Garden. Sasuke Uchiha has done something to her mind." In a blink he appeared, standing in front of Tenten.

"Neji, be careful with her. She's scared." I whispered to him and stepped away. He only nodded. Tenten leaned against the cabinet creating as much room as possible between them. Neji rested his hands on the cabinet on each side of her waist. He leaned in closely to her face.

"Tenten, tell me what's wrong. What about me do you doubt?" He asked calmly. I stood beside Ino on the other side of the bar.

"Watch his every move." She whispered to me. "We have to be careful with him. Demonic Vampires isn't exactly known for having good tempers."

"I noticed." I whispered back, remembering how he reacted at my first Ai Shinu trip. He almost killed someone just because they said hi to Tenten. Tenten shook her head at him.

"Tenten, what do you doubt?" He asked again, trying to stay calm.

"Do you really think he would do something that would hurt Tenten?" I whispered to Ino.

"Not on purpose." She responded. "Plus Hanabi can't defend herself and neither can you."

"Neji, she won't answer to you." Hanabi pointed out. Neji was frustrated. He marched away to her.

"She _will_ answer to me. _She is mine_." He hissed.

"I know," She said simply, "but she doesn't." His expression was frustration and denial but we all knew what he was really feeling. We all knew his heart was crushed into pieces. He turned to his once future mate. She stared back him in sadness and fear. She was scared of this and she didn't even know it. He turned back to Hanabi.

"What did Sasuke Uchiha do to her? Why doesn't she think she's mine? She should know. I promised I would claim her. Why would she doubt me?"

"Ino needs to see." Hanabi answered. Ino was about to approach Tenten but Neji got to her first. He stood protectively in front of Tenten, hissing viciously at Ino.

"Neji, Just calm down. I'm trying to help her." Ino said.

"Just let Ino see what she can do. She might be able help Tenten." I said trying to help. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to help his Tenten. She was to be his mate and right now, he couldn't take care of her. He finally stood aside, Letting Ino take Tenten to the couch. She sat down and Ino pressed her index and middle fingers to Tenten's temples and closed her eyes.

"Just relax" She said. During all that Neji came to me.

"What did he do to her?" He asked me, desperate.

"I honestly don't know. He never touched her. Although he did say some pretty mean things to her."

"What? What did he say? Tell me now."

"He kept saying that you would never claim her. He gave her no mercy to her feelings. He even said that she was in your way."

"She should know better than to believe such lies."

"I know." I said. "I tried to explain to her that there was nothing to worry about but she wouldn't listen to me. Nothing I said helped."

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

"What?" I was dumbfounded. Why he would ask that? How the heck could I answer that anyway? I remembered his warning to me. _You standing in my way isn't making my self control any easier._ Should I tell him that? I told Hanabi but she didn't say anything about it. But that doesn't mean I can just assume everything is alright.

"He never spoke to me. Truth is I don't even think he knew I was there." I lied. I didn't miss the look from Hanabi.

"There's a rumor saying he wants you dead."

"I've heard." Old news dude.

"Neji." Ino called. "All Sasuke has done is created a barrier around anything that would prove to her that you would claim her. It's very weak so you just talking to her should break it. But you have to be very careful of you what you say. If you get her to wild up the barrier will feed on that doubt and will become reality. If her mind ever reaches that point then the barrier will destroy all memories." Neji's eyes widen in rage.

"Of what?" He asked trying to control himself.

"A certain person. I don't think it's of you Neji. The memories the barrier are threatening are pretty recent and-" She looked at me in shock. She figured out the memories that were threatened by the barrier in Tenten's mind. The memories were of me. I nodded at her, singling to her that I knew what she was thinking. She swallowed and continued. "And once the memories are deleted she will be back to normal but everything that has happened between then and when the barrier was activated will be gone from her memory as well. But if we can destroy the barrier now while it's still weak, we won't have to worry about that." Ino explained and then looked at me again, sadly. "_Any_ of that." Neji walked to Tenten. He sat on his knees on the floor and laid is arms on her lap.

"Tenten, do you remember my father's funeral?" She nodded. "Do you remember what I said to you?" She didn't respond. "I told you that you were not allowed to leave me until I say so."

"Is that what you're going to say to me now?" She asked.

"No, never. You are to never leave my side. You belong to me. You belong to me and only me. You always said that you wanted to belong to me."

"But you don't want me." She argued.

"Yes, I do, Tenten. You are mine and there's no way around it."

"You don't want me." She said without a doubt.

"Neji," Ino warned, "The barrier is growing stronger." He clenched Tenten's blood stained blue jeans tighter and tighter. She noticed and flinched.

"Akito Uchiha chased you for a couple of centuries. He wanted you all to himself." He quickly looked at Ino with a worried expression.

"It's helping." She said. "Keep her focused more on actions. That's more believable." He stared at her skeptically. "I'm keeping tabs on the barrier. I'll let you know if it gets stronger." She said. He turned back to Tenten.

"I fought him over you. He was choking you because-"

"Because he didn't like the way I talked to him." Neji's eyes lighten up at her voice.

"Keep her going, Neji." Ino encouraged.

"Yes that's right. And who interfered?"

"You. You wounded his hand." Neji eagerly kissed her stomach.

"Yes that's right."

"But why? You don't want me." She said, shattering all hope Neji had. He was getting desperate and angrier with every second they stayed quiet. He once again clenched to her. He buried his face in her lap.

"Neji, just stay calm. She's not herself. Do not do anything that you would regret." Hanabi said, mostly paying attention to her sewing.

"Shut up Hanabi!" He screamed in rage. "There is nothing I regret about Tenten. I've done everything I could to make sure she stayed mine. I beat up Haru, Aono, Misido and many others. I even killed Akito Uchiha to keep her mine. I made her part of my family." He cried. "I promised her I would cla…" He didn't finish the sentence. He looked at Tenten's face with desperation.

"Neji, I don't think that's a good idea." Ino said, reading his mind. He stood up and grabbed Tenten's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Don't be too rough with her."

"Shut up, Ino. I know what I'm doing. She is mine after all." He smirked. Hanabi looked at him suspiciously. Tenten was hesitant. She wasn't sure what he planned on doing. "Come on Tenten. You want proof that you're mine, I'll give you every bit of proof you need." He said.

"Neji, wait that might make it worse. You could destroy her entire memory!" Ino protested. He only ignored her and led her out the door.

"Don't expect to see her for a good while." He smirked and closed the door.

"That idiot! He would rather risk her memory than do things right." Ino complained. "For crying out loud he was so close. If he would have just kept talking to her it would have worked."

"True, but who knows how long that would have taken. His method is simpler." Hanabi said.

"What does he plan on doing to Tenten?" I asked.

"The moron plans on claiming her. He doesn't realize how much stress that could put on the barrier **and** her memory." Ino explained, sitting down next to Hanabi.

"Maybe my cousin is a…moron, but try understanding that Tenten is his whole world. Ever since his father's funeral he kept her to his side. He never once considered her, but that's only because he knew that's what she wanted. With Tenten in his life he's not alone. He desperately needs her in his life to stay sane." Hanabi explained. She coughed repeatedly after that. Ino rushed to get a glass of water and paper towel for her. Hanabi took a few slips and wiped the blood off her hand. "He loves her." She continued. "He just can't accept what has happened to his Tenten. Hearing words like "you don't want me" really hurts him and he can't handle that hurt because Tenten is the one causing the pain."

"And she's usually the one who takes it away." Ino finished. "But still it doesn't change the fact that it's risky."

"I more interested in her memories. What could be so important that Sasuke Uchiha wants her to forget?" Hanabi questioned.

"Does anyone know who this Akito Uchiha is?" Ino asked trying desperately to change the subject. Hanabi gave her a confusing look.

"Me." I said. They both looked at me in shock. "The memories were of me."

"You know?" Ino was shocked.

"It was obvious with the way you looked at me."

"Why would Sasuke want memories of Sakura erased?" Hanabi asked. Ino sat down and breathed deeply.

"It has happened before." She sighed, "With our last roommate, Hikari. Itachi took too long to find a mate. So he just chose some chick from random. He set the exact same barrier around _my_ memories. Hikari and I were really close friends. She's actually the one who set up this hidden dorm room for us. He used my fiancé, well ex-fiancé and it almost shattered every memory I had of her and my…ex-fiancé. Despite my powers of minds, there is nothing more powerful than that of a Demonic. The only way I could keep my memories that I knew of were to cut ties with them. I lost my true love and my best friend." She sighed sadly. "Before I could even tell Hikari goodbye, she was already under his influence. Of course somewhere in between I met Tenten and Hinata."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You've got to tell us what Sasuke said and did to you. If he's creating barriers around memories that involves you, then he must be getting desperate for a mate too." Ino insisted. "Whatever Itachi did to Hikari, Sasuke is going to do to you."

**GGC: I MISS SANDCOFFINLUVR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's still in Hawaii and she won't be back until…I don't know when! I've been texting her, your reviews and she misses you all. She's overjoyed and I'm not sure if it's from your reviews or the coconut milk. She does love her coconut milk with extra sugar. But I'm pretty sure it was from the reviews. Anyway I got done with this chapter a heck of a lot faster than expected. I will have to warn you. I've got the next chapter planned out but not sure how it's going to be so it might take a little longer **_**and **_**for those who has been asking about Hinata's disappearance, well I can't give anything away but I will say she will be returning, duh, in the next chapter. Fair warning, the future is **_**so**_** messed up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gaara'sGothicChick: SandCoffinLuvr should be back by the time I update again so once again I shall go straight to the story. Enjoy! One more thing, Karin is this chapter and I decided to make her a well just read and find out.**

It's been almost two weeks since the incident with Tenten. The festival was supposed to have already started but with so many absent for some reason or another they had to extend the building and decorating. I wish I could help but Ino said I had to stay with Hanabi. I understand how fragile she is and accepted my fate of being locked up in our dorm room all day. The school is taking a break in order for the festival to take place. I mostly did chores around the place. I did Ino's and my laundry, the dishes, straighten up my room and helped Hanabi with anything she needed. Mostly just thread from her basket in Hinata's room. She's been spending the night with us in Hinata's room.

"Sakura, can you help me for just a second?"

"Of course." I agreed. "What do you need?" I asked standing in front of her.

"I need to sleep. Can you put up my supplies for me?"

"No problem." I smiled and started picking up scraps of fabric. "You go rest. You deserve it after working so hard on so many dresses. It seems like you're in high demand this time of year."

"Why don't you sleep too? You've been buzzing around here doing odds and ends for the last two weeks."

"Don't worry about me, Hanabi. I was just thinking that while Tenten was away, I could do her laundry. I've noticed her room is a bit messy." I stated.

"Neat freak." She remarked.

"Go on and take your nap. I'll take care of your sewing supplies. Surely by now I know where they go." She nodded and walked off to Hinata's bedroom to take her must deserved nap. She finished my dress long ago but hid it before I could see it. She wanted it to be a surprise. Plus she got so many requests from other girls she's been sewing nonstop. I've even noticed she would stay up late and work on the dresses. For the last three nights she worked through the entire night. It's kind of scaring me. She's too fragile and weak as it is. She can't afford to skip meals and lose sleep like this. And Ino disappears all day to work and then rarely come back at night. She's been spending the night at other friends' places outside of Sin Academy. They're working so hard. The festival of spring must mean a lot to them. I started picking up fabric, folding it very carefully, and making of pile to take back to Hanabi's sewing box. I carried the large pile to Hinata's room where Hanabi was sound asleep. It took me a while to remember exactly where the fabric went. As I left the room, I made sure the door was shut so Hanabi wouldn't be disturbed. Now that Hanabi's fabric was out of the way, I could work on Tenten's room. I grabbed the clothes basket out of my room and headed toward Tenten's room. Before I could reach for the knob, I heard a very loud thump. In a panic I ran back to Hinata's room, praying that Hanabi was okay.

"Hanabi! Are you-?" Nothing was wrong. Everything was as I had left it a mere minute ago. Even Hanabi didn't move. She was perfectly fine. I sighed. I must be hearing things. I headed back to Tenten's room.

"Hey."

"Tenten!" I yelled in surprise then covered my mouth, remembering that Hanabi was resting. "Where the heck have you been?" I whispered. She lay on the ground, leaning against her messy bed. She looked so weak and pale. Her eyes seemed unfocused and something was defiantly wrong with her neck but I couldn't tell. She was wearing the exact same clothes she wore when Neji took her away. "You've been missing for about two weeks."

"Yeah sorry."

"You…remember me right? I mean you know who I am?" I asked.

"Sakura, don't worry. The barrier was broken a long time ago. Neji explained everything to me. Trust me, I'm fine." I kneeled before her and placed my hand on her forehead. Her temperature was normal.

"You don't look fine." I said. "No offense, but you look horrible."

"Thanks." That's when I got a closer look at her neck. I gasped at the sight. Her neck was badly bruised and had a bunch of vampire like bites. She tried to cover up the mess with her hand.

"Tenten did Neji do those?" I asked. She giggled a little.

"Don't worry. It happens to all Demonic Vampires' Mates. Neji was just a little frustrated when he claimed me. He also kind of drank too much of my blood." She said.

"That can't be safe."

"I already told you not to worry. I'll be fine in time for the Festival."

"You're coming?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Hey Tenten, you said that the barrier was gone right?" She nodded. "Well, do you know Itachi has a mate named Hikari?" She gave me a confused look, and then shook her head.

"Itachi Uchiha?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"No. Last time I checked he didn't have a mate." She responded. So she still doesn't have a clue about Hikari. I'll have to ask Ino the next time I see her. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." I responded. "You're really okay though?"

"Duh! My neck will look good as new at the festival."

"That wasn't what I meant but good to know." I responded. "You look so weak. How the heck did you even get here?"

"I have my ways." She grinned.

"Does Neji know you're here?"

"Nope. I came to get some clothes, but I'm still having problems standing on my legs. It's a miracle I was strong enough to get here."

"Why didn't you ask Neji to get your clothes for you? It's not like he would mind doing that for his mate."

"He's getting busier and busier every day. I hate to get in his way."

"I know he wouldn't mind." Her eyes twitched, looking at the open window behind her. "He's coming." It was obvious. Tenten nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." Again, she nodded. I closed the door behind me.

Another two weeks has passed and I haven't heard a thing from Tenten. Though I did noticed that some of her clean clothes were missing from her now half empty closet. I guess it really shouldn't surprise me. Hanabi finally finished all her dresses last week. So now I'm helping her out with handing the dresses out. Every knock on the door is some girl wanting her dress from Hanabi. Today has been pretty quiet. While I was washing the dishes, Hanabi was napping on the couch, when the first knock of the day on the door. I sighed. It was probably another overly preppy idiot wanting their stupid yet well made dress from Hanabi. It would break my heart if I had to wake Hanabi up but the knocking was endless. So I answered.

"Hey, Hey!" The girl had long red hair and square glasses framing her eyes. She wore tight shorts and en even tighter tank top. She just gladly walked in like it was her own dorm. I watched her carefully. "Aw, little Hanabi is asleep!"

"Um excuse me but who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me, human?" I shook my head. "Remember at Ai Shinu?" I've only been there a couple of times. The place is always so crowded it's hard to say who you've seen and haven't seen. I shrugged. "Ugh. My name is Karin. I hang out upstairs with Itachi." She explained.

"Oh right. Yeah I remember you now. Um are you here to pick up a dress from Hanabi?"

"Actually I came to cancel it."

"That's going to be a little hard to do considering it's been done for about a week now." I said.

"Throw it away then. I don't care what you do with it." She said sitting down on the arm of the couch, right at Hanabi's head.

"I'm guessing you found something better." I said. How infuriating. Hanabi worked all night and day on so many dresses and this idiot wants her thrown away.

"No. I'm not going. I can't."

"Suigetsu wouldn't let you?" I remembered that she was dating him, not by choice though. I couldn't remember why it wasn't by choice.

"No. He wanted me to go." She said sadly. "But he's not the one I want to go with."

"I thought you two were, you know together."

"The hypnosis was broken the day when he was talking about Sasuke."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" She nodded.

"He's the one I really love. I want to be with Sasuke, not Suigetsu. I want to go to the Festival with Sasuke, not Suigetsu. And I was hypnotized into thinking that it was Suigetsu I wanted. And to make matters worse, during the hypnosis I lost my powers. I can't fight back. I'm as weak and useless as a human." She complained. "No offense."

"None taken." I said. "Well I'm sorry about…your situation. I'll give Hanabi word of your cancel."

"Oh I don't know what to do!" She cried.

"Well now would be the time for you to leave." I said sarcastically. She didn't hear me through her sobs. I sighed and stood beside her gently patting her shoulder.

"What the heck am I going to do?" She started pacing.

"I really don't think it's as big of a deal as you think."

"I've been hypnotized for only Heaven knows how long. I lost all my powers and my dorm, because I've been hypnotized into thinking that I was in love with that sword loving water spirit! All the while the one I truly love is after some stupid human, no offense, actually _desiring and wanting __**you**_ as his mate. And now that I've fully awaken one nightmare and I'm stuck in another, going to the only one I know that could possibly be of some help who is the very one that Sasuke is desiring! It is _so_ a big deal!"

"Uh, well I have to admit that this is a little bit awkward. But I am willing to be of some help."

"You're actually going to help me?"

"You're actually okay with me getting your man?" She asked. I blinked a couple of times before answering.

"I'll live."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's more selfish on my part really." I said.

"How so?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sasuke can desire all he wants but he's not going to claim me. I'm only going to be here another month or two. I can't stay forever plus I can't exactly bring a Demonic Vampire boyfriend home on the holidays."

"You don't want him to claim you?"

"Trust me, Karin. Sasuke and I are not on good terms right now. Nor were we ever from the beginning."

"So you'll really help?!"

"If it gets Sasuke away from me, then yes, I will help you."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She screamed with excitement and hugged me tightly. "Also I kind of need to ask you one more favor."

"What's that?"

"I need a place to stay until I can get my original dorm back." I sighed deeply and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You get the couch." Again she hugged me tightly. "But we have to make sure Ino is okay with it. So don't pack or anything until we get an okay from her."

"Well actually…" She pointed at the door. I opened it to be greeted with a pile of bags. "I wasn't just going to leave without my stuff. It would only give Suigetsu the advantage."

"What advantage?" I asked irritated. "To hypnotize your clothes into staying with him?"

"Listen Human, I've been gone for about two hours. He's part of the authority so it wouldn't take him long to find someone to re-hypnotize me and from there it's in the toilet and flush." She explained. "Plus I swear he's to obsess. He might steal something of mine, build a shrine from it and worship it. The guy is a freak." She did have a point. If he was obsessed enough to hypnotize her even at the cost of her powers then he can't be all sane.

"I suppose Ino wouldn't mind if we, just this once, didn't wait for her consent." I sighed once more. This crazy chick is going to kill me with her hugs. I just knew this was a stupid idea, but what else could I do? I mean I could make this work right? I could give her the dude she wants while at the same time getting rid of some idiot away from me. Easy.

Give it five seconds. It'll sink in.

.

.

.

I'm screwed. This isn't going to work. I'm human and Karin is practically one herself against the almighty Demonic Vampires. Karin was right. This is a big deal. And if Sasuke finds out that I'm trying to set him up with Karin, the crazy chick that was hypnotized into loving Suigetsu so he would be left alone. If he's going so far as too mess with people's minds and memories, how the heck is he going to react to this? Whatever his reaction is he might add it to his list. Like Ino said, whatever Itachi did to Hikari, Sasuke was going to do to me. And there's no telling what he might do to Karin.

**SandCoffinLuvr: I HAS RETURNED PEOPLEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**GothicChick: I'm no longer alone!**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Yes I am back!**

**GothicChick: About Karin. She's I know OOC. But I realized the other day that almost everybody makes her an evil scheming low life slut. Well in truth I hate Karin with a passion.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Me too.**

**GothicChick: But you got to admit one story making her look even 45% decent (if not more or less) isn't going to kill anybody.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: It might kill us, since we have to write it.**

**GothicChick: It won't kill us. It might hurt us a little bit, but not kill us.**

**SCL & GGC: See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SCL: Welcome back to Sin Academy! Before we start our usual babble, are we the only ones experiencing some communications between us and FanFic? **

**GGC: Yeah like we don't get reviews or updates notice or anything. The only way we know this is happening is because we stay on FanFic a lot to make sure everything stays smoothly and too make any updates/ changes on the profile.**

**SCL: Which by the way, we are sharing now. So future stories may be written by me and not her. It says on our Profile**

**GGC: And late at night we noticed this right after we updated the last chapter. It's weird. We just wanted to see if you guys were experiencing it too. Anyway I know I have told some of you that this chapter will be the chapter that it all happens! The spring Festival. Sadly, it will not happen this chapter, maybe next. **

**SCL: In fact we're confident that it's the next chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

The Festival was finally done after so many delays! But because they had to cancel school for so long they decided to take a few days of refreshing our minds then celebrating spring. Ino came home the same night Karin decided to move in. She wasn't all that okay with it.

"What the heck were you thinking Sakura?" She said pacing in the living room. Karin had left earlier, to see who's living in her old dorm, as soon as she remembers the dorm number.

"I didn't know what else to say to her."

"How about "too bad so sad get the heck out"?"

"She had her stuff piled up in front of our dorm door." I said. "Besides maybe this can be a good thing."

"How? Forget that if our original roommates might decide to come home they would have nowhere to stay. Hanabi is already in Hinata's room plus Karin in Tenten's."

"I told Karin she could have the couch."

"Yeah sure she can share it with Hinata when Tenten moves back in." She snapped. "You're not listening to me. Karin is part of the Authority, yeah she's one of us, but she is very close to Itachi's gang. She has access to anything and everything she wants. She doesn't need to run someone who isn't. Not to mention that Suigetsu will do anything for her."

"Not everything." I pointed out. "If she's part of Itachi's gang then she must have close relations with him. And maybe his family."

"Well duh, Sakura." She said then looked at me confused, thinking over my first sentence. "What are you saying?"

"I know something you don't." I admitted.

"Out with it." She demanded.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you but Karin isn't hypnotized anymore. She told me that Suigetsu was talking about Sasuke and it just I guess deactivated the hypnosis. She came here to tell Hanabi to cancel the dress. Then she started crying and going on and on about how she wants to be with Sasuke." I sighed. "I didn't know what else to do."

"This is odd." She said sitting next to me on the couch. Hanabi moved her nap to Hinata's room. Apparently Karin's crying was too loud. "How could it break so easily?"

"Could have the hypnosis just rotted away from age?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "It doesn't work like that. Something stronger would have to break it. Or maybe…I don't think so but…"

"What?"

"What if the hypnosis was weak from the beginning?" She asked. "What if it was weak on purpose?" The look in her eye told me I might not like where this was going.

"Who made the hypnosis?" I dared ask. She didn't respond. She didn't have too. It was obvious. But I still needed to be sure.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why would he want to make it weak on purpose? He hates Karin." I stated.

"There are some Demonic that chooses a mate, not because of love or because they need blood or anything like that. They chose a mate for slavery."

"Sasuke wants Karin to be his _slave_?" And that was pretty much how the conversation went. Now we have completely abandoned the idea of me becoming Sasuke's mate onto just a target to kill. I didn't protest, in fact I rather be killed than become his mate. It just seemed that all this is too much effort to make some chick a slave. He could have done that a long time ago. It's got to be something else. It has to be! I hope it is and for my sanity's sake it had better be something else. Ino went on to her class leaving me at my locker. I never would have guessed a boarding school would actually have lockers. Go figure. The books I have for all six classes are confusing and hard to decipher one form another. I swear it's like being on a TV show during the school scene. All the books look exactly alike except for the kid you sit next to. His books always seem to be green. While I was going through the confusing deciphering, someone felt the need to slam their hand on the locker next to mine, scaring half my life away. Once I finally remembered how to breathe again I turned to see my visitor. I forgot how to breathe again.

"Getting into more trouble?" Sasuke asked with that danged little smirk, stuffing his hand back into his pocket.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Really?" He didn't believe me. Why I thought he would believe me is just stupid. "Suigetsu isn't exactly too happy right now. He's making quite a fuss in the Authority."

"About what?" I played dumb.

"Oh like you don't know. Stop playing dumb with me, Sakura. We all know where Karin ran off to." How was I supposed to respond to that? He took a step closer, measuring my fear.

"Oh and where would that be?" His eyes glowed red in anger. His hand grabbed my neck and pushed me against the locker. In a struggle to gain air I dropped my stuff and tried to pull his hand away.

"Tell me where Karin is right now." He growled.

"I thought you knew where she was at." I gasped.

"I've warned you not to play stupid games with me." He squeezed my neck tighter.

"Stop!" I rasped out. He chuckled darkly. He let go of my neck and I slumped on the ground.

"I forget how fragile you humans are." The bell ranged and the hallway was emptied out instantly. It amazes me how someone can be dying in front of them and they walk away by like its normal. Oh right, it's Sin Academy, it is normal. He bent down to my level and smirked as I tried to cower away. He pinned my left hand on the ground and fisted my hair, pulling my face closer to his. "Now listen to me. I was planning on making you my mate during the Festival of Spring but I'll make you a deal. If you hand over Karin to me and let me re-hypnotize her into loving Suigetsu again, I'll give you one more night of freedom and maybe if you behave I'll give you a little mercy." He proposed. He leaned in closer, like it was actually possible, and breathed on my lips. "Do we have deal?" I tried to slap him. Unfortunate for me, he caught it, leaving my hand free on the floor. He squeezed it tighter than my neck. My wrist felt like it was broken. I winced trying to hold in the scream. Then he jerked on my hair. I screamed.

"Go to heck." I remarked. He chuckled.

"It's too late for that." He smirked. "But I assure you, you'll be joining us shortly." He then licked the corner of my mouth.

"Listen freak. I'm not going to help you. I refuse to become anyone's mate. And I refuse to tell you about Karin. So just leave me alone!"

"Fine I'll make you a better deal. One I'm sure you won't refuse."

"Try me."

"Hand Karin over to Suigetsu-"

"No you idiot. No." I interrupted. "She doesn't like Suigetsu. The crazy likes you. Why is beyond me."

"Hand Karin over to Suigetsu and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your stay here." I was dumb enough to actually consider it. Like he would actually keep his end of the bargain.

"You'll just hypnotize her. That isn't right. And neither are all the stupid problems your brother caused. How about making a deal that involves fixing all that plus what you've caused me."

"Don't think so. It would ruin all of our fun."

"Let go of me. I'm late for class."

"You're at a Demonic's mercy. That shouldn't be your main concern right now." He mocked then his face turned deadly serious. "Suigetsu wants Karin. Rather she likes it or not, I don't care, but I promised Suigetsu that he would have Karin for eternity."

"So you make an honest promise with him but refuse to make an honest deal with someone you want for a mate?"

"You really thought it was going to be that easy?"

"If you really want to make a deal with me, fine, but we have to compromise."

"You'll go by _my_ terms."

"We'll see." He squeezed my wrist tighter. It popped, painfully.

"I like the first deal I gave you."

"I don't."

"I don't care." He said. "Take it or suffer."

"Forget it."

"Oh did I forget to mention that if you don't hand Karin over to me, not only will you suffer for numberless amount of time but I'll kill Karin and lay the blame on you?" My eyes widen in fear. "Now I don't know about you but I think making someone like Suigetsu angry like that would be very suicidal. He doesn't like his precious Karin out of his reach you know. And if he doesn't get his chance someone else in the authority will take it. No one really likes the idea of having you here and you being blamed for a murder of sin are only going to make it worse." I bit my lip. I had to do something to save Karin.

"What if I could make Karin fall in love with Suigetsu without hypnotizing her?" It was a long shot, but it was worth the shot, I guess. He looked at me, curiously.

"Keep talking." He ordered.

"I could talk Karin into loving Suigetsu instead of you. I'll just have to show her that Suigetsu is better than you." Drinking poison is better than you.

"How do you plan on doing that though?"

"Just talking to her and I guess bragging about him. Basically only talking about good things about him and bad things about you." That shouldn't be too hard.

"And what do you want in exchange?" How the heck am I going to answer that?

"You to never intervene with my life." He stared at me, emotionless. He was debating how he could win this, most likely.

"Fine." He agreed. "But if you cannot keep up your end, you will become my mate and Karin will be hypnotized again. Understand?"

"How long do I have?"

"Until the festival of spring."

"That's two days away! That's not enough." I complained.

"It's all I'm giving you. Take it or become my mate right now." He threatened. Finally I nodded.

"Fine have it your way." I sighed, sadly.

"Hmph, if I had it my way you would have been mine a long time ago." He said, kissed the hair he fisted and walked away, leaving me on the floor.

I made deal that decided whether someone can die or live depending on if I could make that same person love someone they don't even like. I was completely disgusted with myself and even hated myself for my selfishness and stupidity. I've dug a hole far too big for me to climb out of and soon I'll be buried in it along with a dead body. What the heck am I going to do?

"Do what?" Karin is being extremely difficult with me and I can't get her to understand how desperate of a situation this is without telling her. She won't even give Suigetsu a second thought.

"Suigetsu is a straight A student, very strong and is obviously madly crazy in love with you. Don't you think he deserves at least a thought of consideration?"

"No, absolutely not." She said sternly. "Screw him and let him suffer for all eternity." No screw him _or I'll_ suffer for all eternity. This wasn't working and it wasn't making any progress at all. She admired all the things I said about Sasuke, even though what was horrible yet believable lies, and hated everything about Suigetsu. What's worse is that I've spent my one of my two days trying to convince her. I'm so screwed. What the heck am I going to do? I left Karin in the living room and went to my bedroom. I started digging through my stuff looking for a romantic book or a Teen magazine or anything that would help me in the least.

"I heard about you and Sasuke." I froze. I didn't tell anybody about what happen in the hall way. I turned around looking at Hanabi.

"What do you mean?"

"Ino told me that he wants Karin for a slave and that he plans on killing you." She said. Oh that's right. Ino still thinks that Sasuke wants me dead. Wait a minute, maybe that could help me. Ino said that when someone becomes a Demonic's slave, they become like zombies. They have no mind of their own and only do what they say. "Is it true?"

"Not sure." I stood up and patted her on the head as I walked out. I was going to use this to my advantage. "Hey Karin." I called as I entered the living room. The festival was tomorrow night! I don't have a lot of time left and I'm willing to play a very dangerous card. I sat down next to her and held her hand as if I was depressed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" She was buying the act.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but it's for your own safety and well being." I'm such a good actor.

"What do you mean?"

"I know I promised you, I would help you get Sasuke, but I heard such a horrible rumor the other day. I found so much evidence that proves it too. He doesn't desire a mate but a slave." I said.

"Oh, really?" She seemed confused.

"Don't you know what that means?" She shook her head.

"When you were hypnotized you lost your powers but you still had a mind and free will. He wants you and he will make you his slave. This means that you will have no mind, no free will, nothing. You'll be a mindless zombie forever, Karin. And there is no telling how he will treat you!"

"I guess…" She was thinking really hard about this.

"If you compare it to being hypnotized and not only have a mind and free will, but weren't you treated better with Suigetsu?" She smiled.

"Yeah, he was very kind and he always put me in front of his needs." She said. "And now that I thought about it, he never once tried to take advantage of me. He always talked to me about anything and everything. He always loved to brag about have me." Her smile grew bigger. "You know what, Sakura. Maybe giving Suigetsu a second chance won't really hurt me."

"You think you two can have a date with out one of you being hypnotized?" I joked.

"I think we can work things out." The sweet sound of me being free! Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha, it was unpleasant meeting you.

**SandCoffinLuvr: Face it this has bound to be your worst chapter yet.**

**GothicChick: I'm aware. And sad.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Now the whole deal making thing between Sasuke and Sakura was pretty good. He showed some affection.**

**GothicChick: Affection? He threatened to have her killed. Yeah that's true love right there.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: He also kissed her hair and licked her mouth.**

**GothicChick: Oh yeah because it's every girl dream to have their true love lick their mouth like a dog. **

**SandCoffinLuvr: You're no fun**

**GothicChick: It's snowing, you know I hate snow, and we have started second semester. I'm beyond stressed.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: Whatever! Hope ya'll like the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GothicChick: Well here's chapter 13! I'm so excited!**

**SandCoffin: I know! I am too! I only had like two if not three on mine. I would have had more if I wasn't having problems logging in.**

**GothicChick: Well anyway I really think ya'll are going to love this chapter. If I'm not stupid and write…or type it right. Anyway it's finally here!**

**SandCoffin: We, the authors would like to proudly present you with…**

**GothicChick: Festival of Spring!**

**SandCoffin: Why is this important, you ask?**

**GothicChick: I can't answer without giving away the surprises! So sit back, read and be amazed!**

**SandCoffin: …they're not going to be amazed…**

**GothicChick: Thank you for ruining the moment.**

"Ah!" I squealed in delight. "Hanabi, this dress is perfect!" It was the night of the Festival and Hanabi has finally decided to show me the dress she made for me. She even had Ino in total Awe! I was astonished! Hanabi only sat on my bed with a satisfying smile across her face. The dress was gorgeous! It was sleeveless and short. But the shortness was tolerable at least. It was dark emerald green and made from shiny satin. The bottom had three layers of ruffles and on the far left on my stomach had a star shaped sparkling clear diamond. It stuck to the curves of my body perfectly. "This is perfect, Hanabi!" I repeated over and over. "It truly is amazing!"

"My gosh, Sakura. I have never seen you this happy since you got here." I giggled at Ino's statement. Well I guess there's nothing like being pinned against the lockers and making deals with the devil to you really happy. Especially since he'll no longer be in my life! The feeling of freedom feels so right.

"Sakura!" Tenten walked in amazed. She spent the night in her own room last night to help the rest of us prepare for the festival. I was glad when Karin managed to move back into her own dorm. Her dress was really amazing. Her dress was blood red spaghetti strapped dress covered in a flower patterned fishnet and a small bow tied around under her bust. As a bonus her neck was no longer bruised just as she promised. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks." I blushed. "I really like yours and Ino's dresses." Ino's was really beautiful. It was a low cut black dress. The top part covering the shoulders and bust had a rose pattern fishnet with gold satin underneath. "By the way, Hanabi, why haven't you gotten dressed yet? You are coming right?" She nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone else's dress fits perfectly before I put mine on." She explained.

"Well we need to be leaving soon before it starts getting dark." Ino said. "Do you need help getting your dress on, Hanabi?"

"I can help her." I jerked my head toward the doorway of my room and squealed once more in excitement.

"Hinata!" I raced to her and gave her the tightest hug my arms would allow.

"Big sister!" Hanabi cried racing towards as well. Tenten and Ino giggled at our actions.

"It's so good to see you guys again." She greeted. "How have you two been?" She then looked sternly at me. "Any trouble?" I knew dang well she already knew about everything.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated. She smiled. "Alright Hanabi, we need to get you ready for the Festival."

"I made your dress, big sister." Hanabi announced proudly. It amazes me so much how different she acted towards her sister.

"Did you? Thank you, Hanabi."

"It is in your room." Hanabi said pulling her sister's arm out the door. Ino and Tenten shooed me to the living room to work on my hair. It took forever. The combed and brushed it repeatedly, arguing on the best hair style. It was annoying. They couldn't agree on anything. They finally just decided to leave it down. I sighed in relief.

"What do you guys think?"

"Wow, Hanabi! You made that dress?" Ino said admiring Hinata's dress. It was sleeveless like mine except it was black. It stuck to her every curve till it reached her hips, then it puffed out a little. It also had a black wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow in the front. Standing next to Hinata was her sister dressed like a princess. Hanabi's dress was pure white. It had a white butterfly pattern covering it. The silk behind the pattern was originally sleeveless, like most of ours, but the pattern covered her shoulders. A white ribbon was wrapped around her tiny waist.

" Hanabi, you practically look like a princess." Hinata laid her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"It is custom that all who were born in spring to wear white so they can be honored as well as the season itself." She explained. "Hanabi was born on the day of the festival."

"Yeah, back when it was actually on time." Tenten stated. "For the last for decades it's gotten behind."

"The festival was meant to be held on the first day of spring." Ino told me then turned to Tenten. "How are you holding up? Do you think we need to meet Neji somewhere closer on the way?"

"No I'll be fine. I have his jacket." She said gesturing to the jacket that hung from her arm.

"Do not tell me Neji claimed you while I was gone." Hinata whined.

"Sorry but it was an absolute bloody mess." Ino said. "It was more of a solution than anything."

"What happen?" None of us spoke to answer her question.

"We should go." Ino said pushing us out the door. The dorm house was completely empty. Apparently we were late. Who would have guessed that?

The festival was amazing! Flowers of all kinds and colors were hung everywhere. Lighted paper lanterns were strung high above our heads. Music boomed the crowded streets. Almost everyone there was dancing or clapping to the beat. It was hard to believe that the broken downtown was transformed into this magical scene. Even Ai Shinu looked its best. The dancing lights were shining through the windows of the bar and it was obvious that was where the music came from.

"Tenten!" Neji called standing at the entrance of an abandon building that sparkled **(it's a sparkling vampire!!!!! Just kidding-SCL) **with the lantern lights. He was talking with Naruto. I couldn't help but noticed that he was staring at Hinata. Hanabi giggled at Hinata's blush. Tenten ran straight up to Neji and handed him his jacket. He quickly put it on. He wasn't as dressy as Tenten though. I actually thought they would try to match. I've really got to stop expecting human behavior with these people. He wore tan baggy jeans with a black long sleeved shirt that was now covered with his short sleeved white jacket with a sky blue stripe running down the side of the collar and the sleeves. He kissed Tenten passionately.

"You need to put your hair down." He whispered. She groaned.

"I don't like my hair down, Neji." Her hair was put up in the usual twin buns. He only smirked at her response then looked at Hinata.

"Welcome back, cousin." He greeted her.

"Thank you." She said and quickly scanned his wardrobe. He instantly sighed aggregately. "You need to wear more white."

"I got enough." He said then picked up Hanabi and set her on his right shoulder. "Besides Hanabi has plenty to share. You look great as always, cousin."

"Thank you." She giggled. It was obvious they cared about each other very much.

"Hinata, I like your new dress." Naruto commented. She blushed and said a silent thank you. He was dressier than Neji. He wore black jeans that were a tad too dirty for a party. He also wore a white button up shirt with a black vest that hung loosely from his shoulders. At her response he stroked her short hair and stared lovingly at her. "I mean it. I _really_ like the dress."

"OKAY WE REALLY SHOULD GET HANABI AND NEJI TO THE DANCE FLOOR FOR THE CEREMONY!" She said.

"Coward." Ino whispered in her ear.

"Come on Dance partner; let's go before your sister has a heart attack." Neji said carrying Hanabi off.

"Dance with my sister Naruto, or I'll hunt you down." Hanabi warned. Naruto swung his arm around Hinata's shoulders and held on to her tightly.

"No problem, Captain!" He yelled to her.

"Come on, let's go watch! They'll be starting soon." Ino said pushing us to follow. The crowd surrounded a circle where a bunch of students from Sin Academy dressed in white stood socializing among themselves. I saw Neji with Hanabi still on his shoulder talking to Itachi's mate, Hikari. Neji really didn't look all that happy talking to her and Hanabi looked like she never seen her before. Hikari seemed really pleased with the two. It looked like she was reaching for Hanabi but Neji jerked his shoulder back, forcing Hanabi to hold on tighter.

"Hey, Neji!" Naruto yelled. "Be careful with her!"

"What's going on?"

"Oh Neji is just being overprotective." Ino said. "I swear if he doesn't like the person then he won't let them anywhere near his cousins."

"He was like that with me when first we met." Tenten commented. At that moment the music died down and all the students turned their attention to a couple that was walking to the middle of the circle. The man had a black cloak covering his entire body except for his head. He had dark orange hair and black piercings down on both sides of his nose. His ears had multiple piercings as well as a rod going through the tipoff his ear straight through the bottom. He also had two spikes like piercings on each side of his bottom lip. Behind him was a woman also dressed in a black coat that covered most of her body. She had dark blue hair with some of it tied into a bun. In her hair was a white origami made rose. She stood quietly behind him. Everyone had the attention on him, waiting to see what he was about to say.

"Students." He greeted. "Welcome back to the Festival of Spring. The time has come that we honor those who were blessed in being born during this season." At this all who were dressed in white lined themselves up behind him. As the man continued his speech the blue haired woman gave each student a flower of various colors. Music slowly reached our ears. It was slow and peaceful. The smell of incents surrounded us. Then they danced. It was beautiful. They looked like they were floating in the air. They each danced with a partner. Neji danced with Hanabi.

"This is how they show respect for having the honor of being born in the spring." Tenten explained.

"Do you dance for all the seasons?"

"No. We only have a festival for the spring."

"There's an old legend that says spring is when it all happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when sin was created. But no one really knows for sure." The song slowly came to a stop and the dancers were back in line. The audience started clapping and cheering as the music became more upbeat. The crowd moved back to dancing and socializing. Neji and Hanabi were back with us with no time at all. Neji went straight up to Tenten looking at her lovingly.

"Let's get out here." He said.

"We're not leaving. We just got here." She whined.

"We _are_ leaving." e

He said taking her hand pulling her deeper into the crowd.

"I'll see you guys later. Maybe." She called out.

"Hinata, why don't you and I go to Ai Shinu to hang out?"

"Can I come too?" Hanabi asked. Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"That sounds like a good idea." She said.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked Hanabi.

"I'm fine." Naruto looked at Hinata, teasingly.

"And what about you?" She blushed.

"I will manage." She smiled.

"Well it's just you and me, Sakura." Ino said as they walked away. Her expression widen with shock and excitement. "Look over there." She pointed to the crowd. I tried to see who she was pointing at then I saw a blacked hair boy walking toward us. "Oh no, he's coming this way. What should I do?"

"Who is he?"

"My ex fiancé I told you about. Oh he wants to dance with me! How should I answer?"

"After he asks." I Joked. She shot me a glare. "Just talk to him." He approached us staring at Ino.

"Hello Ino. It's good to see you." He greeted.

"Hey Sai." She breathed. "This is my new roommate, Sakura. Sakura, this is my ex…Sai Uchiha." Another freaking Uchiha?! Are you kidding me?! Is there anybody that the danged Uchiha aren't after? They just really love to mess with people don't they?

"Nice to meet you." I said. He wasn't going to give me the time of day.

"Ino, dance with me." He said.

"No thanks. I appreciate it, but Sakura doesn't know her way around."

"Just for all times sake." Ino looked like she really wanted to consider it but something was holding her back. I gave her a nudge. She shook her head gently at me. "Now Ino, I just want a simple dance from you. Nothing more." He said.

"I know you want a dance from me." Ino said. "But I don't want to dance."

"Why not?" He persisted.

"Well I just don't think-"

"She's dancing with me." A brown haired boy grabbed Ino's arms from behind and held her back against him. He was taller than Ino, unlike Sai and his brown hair was pulled into a tight short ponytail. He wore a very loose gray sleeveless shirt with a green circle that a s line through it in the middle. He also wore a short sleeve fishnet underneath the gray shirt with brown pants.

"Shikamaru…" Ino whispered.

"This isn't your conversation." Sai said. Am I the only one who feels the tension here?

"Ino is coming with me." The one called Shikamaru said. "She'll be happier with me anyway."

"You don't know that. Right Ino?"

"Actually it would just be as awkward either way." She replied.

"Mind explaining?" I whispered to her.

"One night stand."

"Who left who?"

"I left him." Oh boy. An ex fiancé is feuding over Ino with a dude she had a one night stand with.

"You're screwed both ways." I whispered back. "Next opening you might want to run."

**GothicChick: Well that's chapter 13. I hope it wasn't too long. Or too short.**

**SandCoffin: Sorry it took so long. We've been busy. We just recently started a new semester and on top of that we're planning a couple new stories. She's working on a story that is GaaraXoc. From what she's been telling me it will be totally weird. Ya'll are probably going to love it. **

**GothicChick: Here's a heads up on it. It involves Gaara getting married to a chick that's a little…okay a lot more crazier than Orochimaru mixed with Dr Stein from **_**Soul Eater**_**. **_**She's obsessed with dead things.**_

**SandCoffin: Then together we are working on Obsessed a SasuSaku story but we need some advice on it. So if you the readers can give us a hand that would be great. We have Info on it on our profile. **

**GothicChick: If you want to see the dresses and outfits from the festival just go to our profile and look under ****News & Links****.**

**SandCoffin: Two problems Tenten and Naruto's links aren't working. Neji's sometimes work. Sorry. We'll have to try them again.**

**GothicChick: Also we are happy! We as of right now we had reached 105 reviews! We are stinking excited!**


	14. Chapter 14

**GothicChick: This is Chapter 14 of Sin Academy! I know some of you have been asking for Sasuke and well chapter 14 will provide not only Sasuke but fluffy SasuSaku-ness X 11!**

**SandCoffin: Maybe. We have a really good idea but we might not be able to get to the sadistic fluffiness if this chapter seems too long. We try to keep our chapters with in a limit between 2,700 and 3,000 words. **

**GothicChick: Which reminds me, I thought you returned Kankuro's puppets.**

**SandCoffin: I did.**

**GothicChick: Then why did I get a review from Midnight Angel Sakura that says she still has his puppets? Whose puppets did you give to Kankuro?**

**SandCoffin: …crap**

**GothicChick: What did you do?**

**SandCoffin: I think I gave Kankuro Sasori's puppets.**

**GothicChick: You took his too?!**

How could this get any more awkward? I mean Ino's ex boyfriend is feuding with a dude she had a one night stand with, that screams weird. Shikamaru, the guy she left after a one night stand, is clenching on to Ino's arm as tightly as possible without drawing blood. Sai, the ex fiancé who is also a stinking _**UCHIHA**_, was staring at Ino hungrily. Did I forget to mention that he was an Uchiha? He is. I wonder if he wants Ino to be his mate.

"Ino is staying with me. End of discussion." Sai said oh so confidently. Shikamaru smirked. Is that some sort of boy thing around here? Or am I the only who notices that all boys smirk? Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino, trapping her arms beneath his.

"Oh I don't know." He said lowering his head to her shoulder. "I think she would prefer to be with me, right Ino?" He said starting to kiss up and down her neck. Ino bit her lip in a desperate attempt to hold back any moan that was bubbling up. Sai looked furious.

"Nara, hand her over!" He demanded.

"Hmph. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. He looked up at Sai with a devious plan forming in his mind. As they stared at each other, time slowed down to a stop and everyone except for us froze perfectly in place.

"What's …going on?"

"It's Shikamaru's powers, Sakura." Ino said. "He has the powers over shadows."

"What sin is he?"

"The sin of forbiddance." Forbiddance? What does that mean anyway? The world around us instantly turned black so that the only ones who existed were us. Even the ground and the sky blackened. Sai started to look worried.

"What's this?" He yelled.

"Demonic Vampires are not the only ones who take desperate measurements for a mate. Besides it's easier to just destroy you with no one to stop me."

"You think Ino will be happy with that?"

"This is getting annoying." Shikamaru uttered. At that three black hands rose from the ground and swirled around him up to his neck. All three hands gripped his neck in a threatening manner that grew tighter with every second that was ticking. Tears formed in the corner of Ino's eyes. It was obvious she still had feelings for Sai.

"Stop Shikamaru!" She struggled against his hold. "Stop it! I'll go with you! Stop it!"

"Troublesome." He muttered and the hands disappeared. Sai fell to his knees and hands gasping for air. Ino leaned against Shikamaru's chest in relaxation. He loved it. He looked at Sai and grinned. "I win." Sai was still on the ground but glaring at Shikamaru who by the way was back to kissing Ino's neck.

"Gosh dang it Nara!" Sai cursed. "This is none of your business! I just want to talk to her. I just want to talk to about her canceling our engagement." Ino's eyes widen and she bit her lip. Her head hung low. He was heart by it and we all knew it. He wants Ino back or lest some sort of closure. When Ino had told about me about this I never would have managed to understand that it would be this painful to either one of them. And is it just as painful, knowing that the guy trying to stop you from finding that closure is some guy she stood up after a night of pleasure? Ino has worked for weeks getting this festival ready only to relive the pain of leaving her ex-fiancé and regret from a one night stand. Sucks to be her right now.

"Ino, you know your powers don't work on me."

"Just let me go, Shikamaru." She chocked. He did but stayed just as close to her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Sai. "I've already gave you my reason for doing that. I just wasn't ready to be bonded with you."

"Then why didn't you just say so. We could have dated longer…"

"I didn't want a relationship with you!" She said.

"Why? So you could turn yourself into a slut?" Ino gasped.

"It's time for you to leave." Shikamaru said stepping in front of Ino. I wanted so desperately to comfort Ino but what was there to say? This wasn't a situation that involved me. Shikamaru and Sai were having a glaring contest ignoring the fact that Ino was on the verge of crying.

"Um Shikamaru…don't you need to worry about Ino?" He sighed. The ground shook and the world around us got darker and darker. The darkness swirled around us in a rush. In a single blink it was gone. Everyone was dancing, drinking and having fun as if nothing happened. Sai disappeared in the crowd feeling as though he lost. Shikamaru stroked Ino's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"If you don't mind Human, I'm going to steal Ino from you." He said.

"She'll appreciate that, I'm sure." Ino broke free of Shikamaru.

"No I won't." She said. "I appreciate you scaring off Sai but I can't leave Sakura. She doesn't know her way around here."

"You're right Ino." I said with a devious plan forming in my head. "While we're walking around you and I can have a long talk about how you never told me that your ex-fiancé was an _Uchiha_." I wore my evil grin with so much pride that would make any Demonic Vampire jealous. This could only mean that I have obviously had way too many conversations with that stupid Sasuke Uchiha.

"A drink sounds lovely, Shikamaru." She said taking his hand and walking off. I totally got this over her head. She waved bye without turning her head. I wonder what other surprises this festival holds for me.

"Mrf!" Some danged idiot just grabbed my from behind, trapping my arms under his arm, and covered my mouth with their other hand and is now carrying me off to Heaven's know where! I really don't like these kinds of surprises. I want the awkward relationship problem surprises back please! I struggled and struggled against this guy but he didn't even show a hint that I was making this kidnap difficult. I kicked and bit his hand and yet nothing! Not even an "ow" or any sign of cursing! My stupid morphine filled kidnapper carried me through the crowd until it finally died down to nothing. He stopped running and walked around for a bit with me still struggling. He threw me down on the hard cold not to mention damp ground. I looked up at my kidnapper. He was stinking huge! He was like a tower! He looked familiar like I've seen him before…I have! He hangs out with Itachi at Ai Shinu! Oh gosh what was his name? Jugo? Right that's it. He's that sprit of some sort of crap or something. Okay only one thing to do now. Take off the heels and run! I was dumb enough to throw the heels at him but he didn't show any anger or pain so I figured I was safe. Another thing is that he threw me in a danged alley. I had nowhere else to run but down the alley. Why would he even bother kidnapping me and then just throw me away like trash in an alley without any harm done to me? Something or better yet some_one_ was waiting for me at the end, but whom? Sasuke? Yeah we made a deal but even I know he can't be completely trusted. Then again he doesn't seem the type to have people do the work, like kidnapping, for him. Could it be Sai? Ugh, what would he want with me? Itachi? Hikari? What about Karin? If her date didn't go too well with Suigetsu she might want me dead, right? I reached the end but no one was there. There was a door to my right and right above it was a fire escape with the ladder half way down and couple of smelly metal trash cans with the lids on crookedly next to the ladder. Why would that guy lead me here? I gasped when I heard a dark chuckle behind me. I turned slightly then fell to my knees in an attempt to dodge what was coming at me. I covered my head and stared in total fear at the gigantic sword that was swung at me and sliced through the brick wall in front of me.

"Welcome, Sakura." Suigetsu greeted me mockingly. He picked up the sword and swung it downward this time right at me. I rolled to the right and jumped on a trash can to grab hold of the fire escape ladder. I got my first foot on the bottom step but he swung his sword against the ladder and it shattered. Stupid cheap metal. I fell along with the pieces of metal onto the trashcans, tipping them over. Nothing says perfume like having decaying garbage spilled on you. He was about to swing again but I grabbed one of the lids and threw it at him. He screamed as it banged against his nose.

"You wrench!" He picked up his sword getting it ready for another swing. I ran desperately to the door. I finally slammed my shoulder into it. It swung open as I fell to the ground. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it while sitting on my knees. My lungs were gasping for air. What the heck is going on here?! What the crap did I do to deserve this?!

"Nice try, little girl." He commented as he thrusted the sword through the window of the door. The glass shattered all over me. I screamed when I heard it break, feeling the cuts and scrapes on my shoulders, neck and hands. I was bleeding endlessly. I stood up and ran. The building looked abandoned and was very old. The building's furniture looked like they were from mid 1700s. I ran into the next room and panicked when the only escape from here was the stairs. I had to think of something. When I heard him crashing in and coming towards me I ran up the stairs. At the top of the stairs I planned on going to the right but at the end of that hallway was a mirror. What scared me was what was reflected in the mirror. The black spiky hair, the dark onyx eyes, I knew all too well who the image was I've never been more scared. It was Sasuke Uchiha with that stupid smug little smirk that screamed my own doom. I jerked around to find nothing but an empty hallway. I'm losing my mind.

"Giving up brat?" Suigetsu said coming up the stairs. Why the crap is he so determined to kill me?! Ignoring my lack of sanity and the stupid empty mirror, I ran to the right like I originally planned. I didn't take two steps before he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I yanked and struggled to get my ankle back. At this point I noticed he didn't have his sword. It must have been too big to carry up the stairs. I finally kicked his chin with my free foot and my kick banged his head against the wall. I was free. I ran into a random room and locked the door behind me and started pacing around the tiny bedroom. I need to figure out how to do this. How do I escape? How do I get away from this idiot?

He was banging on the door.

"Sakura, don't bother hiding from me. I will kill you no matter what you do." He said. Well that's encouraging. Why not? After all tonight is a beautiful night to be killed for no stinking reason and I'm already a bloody mess! The blood was still pouring from the wounds ruining Hanabi's dress and staining my hair. It looks like my only chance is the window. I opened it and crap it's a long way down for a two story house! I got an idea though. Right above me is the roof and above the window is a laundry line connecting this building with another across the street which was filled with students celebrating in festival. Great, I missed the tour of the town due to the fact that I was being abducted. I reached out for the line putting my knees on the window ceil. The reach burned my wounds like they were opening wider. Once I got a good reach of the line I set my foot on the window's handle and grabbed the pulley and the top of the window, turning myself to face the building. I'm amazed and grateful that no one on the street has noticed me yet. I started climbing. Using the window, the pulley and the grooves of the brick building I climbed up to the edge of the flat roof. Suigetsu poked his head out the window trying to figure out how to get to me. I reached the edge and felt like throwing myself off or at least taking chances with Suigetsu.

"In trouble again?" Sasuke asked scrunched down to my level. "Didn't I warn you?" I bit my lip. Curse my pride. I hated the fact that my only help was him. Suigetsu was getting smarter. He came close to grabbing my ankle. His fingers grazed my ankle making me almost slip. "Need my help?" He mocked. My eyes pleaded yes but I shook my head no. His hand grazed against my ankle again.

"Okay fine! Yes! Yes I need your help!" I screamed. He lowered his face closer to mine. He kept getting closer and closer. His nose brushed against mine and he licked my bottom lip.

"Then give me what I want." He whispered against my lips. If I agree to that then I would have to become his mate but if I don't then Suigetsu would kill me or worse fall off this dang building. What's better? Falling off the building, have Suigetsu not only climb up the side of building to kill me but to also give him a perfect view up my dress or become Sasuke's mate? I swallowed my pride and leaned in. I kissed him. I actually kissed him. I kissed him and what's worse is that…I liked it. He grabbed my arms trying to pull me up onto the roof just as the laundry line pulley broke off. My foot was on it. The blood streams made it easy for Sasuke to lose his grip on my arms. Suigetsu grabbed my arm as I fell past the window. I'm guessing my judgment of choosing Sasuke as the best way out of the situation was incorrect. Now my only options left are to either fall to my doom or be killed by Suigetsu. I'm so screwed. Sasuke looked furious.

"Give her to me, Suigetsu." He hissed. "Give her to me now!"

"No way, Uchiha." He held up a pocket knife as if to stab me. "She's dea-ah!" He lost grip of his knife and it grazed my cheek as it fell. "Dang it." He cursed.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke hissed. "Give Sakura to me."

"Or what?" Suigetsu challenged.

"I'll kill that worthless girl you like so much." Suigetsu hesitated for a long period of time. He closed eyes in frustration and clenched my wrist. He sighed.

"Fine."

**SandcoffinLuvr: Alrighty then um that's all for this chapter ya'll are really going to love the next chapter. I can't reveal anything on it mostly because GothicChick won't tell me anything until this one is posted. Speaking of which, she's sick. She's got that dang bug going around. She says she's doing fine despite the fact that she's kind of drugged up on Zyrtec and Halls. We've told ya'll about the new semester starting at school but we really hadn't had the chance. It's has snowed none stop here so we've been getting a lot of days off but now we have Saturday school. I'll talk to ya later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SandCoffinLuvr: Hey! I'm back with GothicChick still unable to be here but she did write this chapter. Well actually she always writes the chapters I'm just here to annoy the crap out her. Anyway Um xXxPoisonedAngelxXx I stole my cousin's puppets just give Sasori them he wouldn't know the difference. Hopefully. On with the chapter!**

I'm crazy. I have to be. I mean here I am on my knees and hands on the roof of some stupid building that I've been chased through to prevent from being killed, practically hyperventilating and feeling stupid as crap. I am crazy. So far everything I've done at this dang school got me nowhere but a dang situation where I needed help or caused other people problems that I don't know how to fix. Everything just led one problem straight to another even though the first stupid problem was never solved. What the crap did I do to deserve this heck?

"This is all my parents fault!" I screamed to the concrete below me. "If they would just shut up and stop feuding all the time I wouldn't always be suffering!" I was on the break of tears.

"Let me see your hand." I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me. He wore black jeans with a matching black shirt. He also wore a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbow. His wardrobe was topped off with a chain necklace with Japanese like fan hanging from it. The fan was cut in half with the line curving upward and the top part of the fan was colored red. He actually looked kind of handsome. As stupid as it sounds he looks good in black and white. HA! I TOLD YOU I WAS CRAZY!

"What?" I said fighting back my tears. He sat down cross legged in front of me and took my hand. I sat on my knees waiting for his next movement. He started to lick it. It was creepy at first but then a feeling of security swept over. A foreign feeling to me, a feeling I've never felt from anybody. I bit my lip as he started up my arm, cleaning it of the blood.

"What's with you and licking people?" I asked looking away from the sight.

"It's only you." He corrected emotionless.

"Fine then," I said. "What's with you and licking _me_?" He shrugged.

"I like your taste. Besides it kind of benefits you more than me."

"How?" More proof that I had to be crazy. I'm sitting here with Sasuke who by the way is licking up my arm and having a conversation with him about him licking me. I would like the best recommendation for a therapist please.

"You haven't noticed?"

"What the heck was I suppose to notice?" He sighed at my attitude.

"Look at your hand." He said letting go of my arm. I looked at him in question. "It was cut up wasn't it?"

"Yeah from the broken…glass…" I grew silent as I saw that my hand held neither wound nor scar. "The wounds are gone." I stated. He took my arm back licking the blood off my shoulder and healing the cuts. He moved up to my neck. "It's painless." I noted.

"It's a chemical in my saliva that nullifies the blood stream and rebuilds tissue cells." He explained. "So there's no pain."

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"You don't want your wounds healed?"

"Not that." I said. "Why did you go to such lengths?" He stopped and looked at me looking for a blunter of a question. "I mean what made you want to claim me?" He was silent for awhile. He looked like he couldn't figure it out, like he doesn't know.

"Speaking of claiming I should probably do that now." He muttered emotionless. He finally looked me in the eyes. Something wasn't right about his though. There was something burning in them. Was it hunger? Desire? What was it? "This _will_ hurt." Before I could even respond he stabbed his finger nail into my skin just below the base of my neck.

"Stop! What you are doing?!" I protested. I started to panic. I tried to slap his hand away put he pushed me down on to my back. He hovered above me.

"Just relax." He said calmly. "The pain will fade soon. And don't protest. It'll only make it harder on _you_." I bit my lip. He smirked. "Don't do that. I won't be able to hear you scream." I stabbed my knee into his gut. It had no effect on him. His finger nail slipped back into the small incision below my neck and started to carve a symbol into my flesh. It was painful. I almost bit through my lip in pain. Sasuke sighed and slipped his free hand into mine, allowing to dig my nails into his flesh. It only seemed fair right? After a while I figured out the symbol he was carving into my skin. It was the same as the symbol around his neck. "Just calm down." He whispered. "The worst part is almost over."

"Good to know it gets better." I grunted. He chuckled darkly and bent down to kiss my neck.

"It's almost time for my favorite part." He said, amused. He sat up, practically sitting on my stomach, and bit his thumb. He drew over the curved symbol with his blood. He chuckled again when he was through. I had a feeling it was time for his favorite part. He hovered back over me holding himself up by keeping his forearm on the ground and sat me up closer to him with his other. "This might feel a little weird but I assure you, you'll learn to love it." He said and bit into my neck. His blood seeped into the carved in wound making the symbol glow with pride. The symbol vanished as he began to drink my blood and whatever amount he took from me was replaced with his blood that had entered my body. It rushed through my very being. It made my body feel like it was on fire, like 12 doses of adrenaline on fire. I tossed my arms around his neck, clenching to his jacket. He gently laid me back down on my back with him still drinking my blood. My heart was beating far too fast for any human body. All my organs were soaking up his blood as it rushed through my veins. His blood had fully taken over my entire body mixing with mine. He slowly removed his teeth from my neck and started to lick the teeth marks away. Once he was done with that he loosened my grip so he could look me in the eye.

"You stupid idiot." I remarked as the adrenaline like burning feeling started to die down. Stupid adrenaline rush took it's time going away. He only smirked. "You call that a little weird? What the heck is your definition of big time weird?!"

"It probably felt different to you because you're human. You're body is a little different compared to that of a high class Sin."

"Hey I'm of the highest human trash class."

"Right. And I suppose you are the strongest among them as well?" He mused.

"Not physically." I said. "I am emotionally though. I know how to hold on to my feelings."

"I guess that explains why you were screaming a while ago, blaming your parents for all your suffering." I was childish enough to stick out my tongue.

"And explain to me how you would know what it feels like to have some idiot's blood fused into your body?" I questioned. "Got any other mates I should know about?"

"None. There is only you." He smirked and brought his face closer to mine. "I'll just have to see how you'll do being my mate." We both froze as realization hit us.

I'm lying on my back with him on top of me.

My hands are on his shoulders.

One of his hands is between my shoulder blades.

The other is unnoticeably, until now, tangled with a few strands of my hair.

Our faces are touching.

Our lips releasing air onto each other.

We are staring into each other's eyes.

What else is there to do in a situation like this other than to have a total make out session? He crashed his lips on mine and instantly stabbed his tongue into my mouth. I could taste my own blood from his mouth. His left hand had fully gotten lost in my hair while the other lowered itself to the bottom of my back. My hands had wrapped themselves back around his neck one had even tangled itself in his hair. It was awesome up to the point when I needed to breath. I turned my face away to catch some air and you would think he move on to my neck or something like they do in books and movies. No he had to turn my face back. When he said he liked how I tasted I didn't think it would to an obsession level. I forced my face back away.

"For crying out loud, let me breath." I said. He dove to my neck. I could tell he was dying to have my lips again. My thinking process didn't comprehend what is happening. My lack of air wasn't really helping either. Without another thought Sasuke had crashed his lips onto mine again. Soon after our tongues had battled out he dominated the kiss. He deepen the kiss as his hand ran through my hair removing all the strands from my face but soon after he broke the kiss staring into my eyes trying to read what was there. My arms lay on the ground with the rest of my body and his supported his weight on both sides of my shoulders. Something just wasn't right about what just happened seconds ago and yet it _was_ right. Thunder roared and the rain fell down on us like bricks.

"I should probably go back to my dorm." I said.

"Right." He said standing up. I stood up and looked around. There was no door or entrance back into the building. How the heck was I suppose go get down. Heaven knows I wasn't taking chances climbing back down the side just to get to the window. I heard his quiet chuckle from behind me. "Problems?" He mocked.

"None in the least." I pronounced.

"Oh really?" He challenged. "Then how do you expect to get down from here?"

"I…don't…know…?" It was embarrassing. I was practically admitting that I was helpless and needed help. He scared me half of my life away by throwing me on to his back and jumped _off_ the building. I'm surprised I didn't choke him in the fall. I was squeezing the heck out his neck; I never noticed when we stopped falling.

"Sakura? Let go, Sakura." He said. "We've stopped Sakura." I opened my eyes and saw that we or at least he was on the ground. I let go him and jump down from his back. Lucky for me we landed right at the beginning of the stupid alley way Jugo threw me in so my shoes were just a few mere inches away. They were soaked.

"Great. Thanks to the stupid rain Ino's shoes is ruined." I complained putting them on. "She'll have my head on a silver platter for this." I sighed. I had really hoped this night had gone better for everybody else. Now that the rain was pouring from the sky above most of the crowd had died now to just two or three people walking around. Not knowing where I was going I started walking toward the most lights. I hugged myself, rubbing my arms to keep them warm. The rain was freezing me to death. Spring my foot! With rain this cold it might as well be snow. That's when I heard the familiar sound of splashing footsteps beside of me. I took a peek at the corner of my eye. Sasuke was walking with me. He looked at me for a long second before turning away.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No." I lied.

"Then why are you shivering?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then don't ask." He sighed, aggravated. It was silent after that. He kept his eyes forward and hands tucked into his pockets. I glancing back and forth; to him, to the road ahead and then back to him. This whole entire night has been one big mess! And all because of him. If he would have just left me alone I would actual be happy here. He should have just dealt Karin on his own instead of involving me! I probably would have never made that stupid deal with him in the hallway that day or been kidnapped, chased and dangled on the side of the building! I would have never kissed Sasuke or had him heal my wounds or made out with him…This is ridiculous!

"I never finished." He muttered snapping back to reality.

"What?"

"Your wounds, I never finished healing them." He said and smirked. "Why? What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing!" I snapped blushing as the scene of our little make out session quickly ran through my brain. "I just didn't hear what you said." I quickly lied. "Do you know why Suigetsu wanted to kill me?" I asked, changing the subject.

"You don't know?" I shook my head as he sighed. "Karin took your advice and went on a date with him."

"How badly did it go?" I dared ask. I should have known that was the problem.

"It didn't last five minutes." He stated. That brat is too stubborn for her own good.

"I tried." I sighed miserably. Matching making is obviously a career I should avoid.

"You suck at convincing. That's your problem."

"Gee thanks, ! I appreciate the obvious statement." I grumbled. "Not all of us has "Authority" you know. We can't snap our fingers and just expect them to do as we say just because they fear us."

"I should have known that you were all sarcasm."

"Yeah you should have." I agreed. "You also should have been more careful in picking someone to be your oh what do you call it…mate?"

"Do you even know what it means to be a mate?"

"Dealing with buttholes like you?" Out of nowhere I was pinned against a brick wall of some book store we were passing by the neck. He held onto my neck but he wasn't choking me like in the hall way. It felt like a choker necklace that was slightly too tight. He gave my neck plenty of room so that I had no trouble of breathing. He smirked.

"That's only a small portion of it." He let go and started walking back down the path. I caught up with him.

"How many times are you going to attempt choking me?" I asked irritated. "Isn't this like the third time you've done that?"

"Second time." He corrected. "The first time, if you remember correctly was a threat."

"Oh and this time it wasn't?"

"No. It was merely play."

"Play. It was merely play." I was dumbfounded. This can't be happening. "As in you were _**flirting **_with me?!"

"You're my mate what else would you be expecting?"

"Oh my gosh. You are an idiot. A stinking idiot." I said. "You're seriously _flirting_ with me after the crap you've put me through? You are flirting with me in this depressing down pour. Are you insane?!"

"Okay then I can always treat you like worthless trash like most Demonics do with their mates."

"They probably done it right though."

"Done it right?" He scoffed. "Do explain yourself. I defiantly want to hear this."

"They probably flirted with the chick before they claimed them. Once the stupid gullible chicks fell for all the little flirt sessions the Vampires claimed them and then treated them like crap. While you did it backwards."

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"It's so."

"Oh this is great. My own mate is telling me how to do things now." He said. "The little helpless human seems to know everything there is about Sin Academy." He said spilling sarcasm on every word. Fine, if he wants to be like that I can play his game too.

"Oh the so called helpless little human might not know everything but at least she knows more than the stupid vampire." He chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Really." I confirmed. It annoyed me. First he causes problems for me and my friends then has the nerve to treat me like I'm actually part of Sin Academy. He first rants at me about how awful humans are, then stereotype me just because I'm human, almost ruined Tenten and Neji's relationship, he has threaten to kill not only me but Karin as well and now this. He saved me from Suigetsu, claimed me and made out with me and now _flirting_? He's walking down the street next to me, flirting with me, having a conversation with me and all with that stupid little smirk on his face. He glanced at me with a confusing look.

"What?"

"I hate you!" I yelled at him.

"What the heck is your problem?" He snapped back. I tried to slap him but like always he caught my hand. "Mates do _not_ strike at who claim them."

"Dang you!" I screamed and yanked my hand back. He hasn't changed. He's still that smug arrogant jerk. I refuse to fall victim to his stupid façade. "The only reason I'm your mate is because you gave me no choice." I argued.

"You did have a choice. You had plenty of choices."

"Oh you're right. How could I forget the option of being killed by Suigetsu because you couldn't make some stupid hypnosis strong enough to last? Or better yet falling off the side the building?" The rain fell harder and colder as we argued. He only stared at me, emotionless. There was no sign that he cared. I have made the worst mistake of my life.

"You didn't have to come here."

"Yeah, once again, you are right. I didn't _have_ to come here. I could have stayed at home. I could have stayed home and watch my parents kill themselves with drugs and alcohol then try to kill each other in court. I could have stayed and spending all my nights listening to them yelling and screaming and threatening each other knowing that nothing is ever going to change no matter how much I cry. I could have stayed and be ignored by my friends because their parents doesn't want their child anywhere near the "druggies" kid. I could have stayed and watch everything I had be destroyed right in front of my eyes." I screamed into the rain. "You're right." I repeated. "I could have chosen a better choice. I guess I was just dumb enough to choose the dumbest choice."

"Which choice is the dumbest, Sakura?" He asked. "Coming here? Becoming my mate?"

"Both."

**SandCoffinLuver: Okay GothicChick has made the story longer just as most of you had asked. Though it's not that much longer, but she said she'll try to keep them longer for ya. As for her sickness it's Sinus Congestion and Ear Affection. So she yeah, She'll be back by next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**GothicChick: I'm better! Finally! Man it stinks being sick.**

**SandCoffinLuvr: I bet! **

**GothicChick: So ya'll like the last chapter? Yes, no, I suck at writing? Anything?**

**SandCoffin: Tell them your idea, Chick.**

**GothicChick: Okay I had this dream and it was bizarre. It was like Soul Eater in Naruto form. **

**SandCoffin: We are totally going to turn it into a story. **

**GothicChick: We are working as we type. By the way I really appreciate all the "Get Well Soon" reviews! Thank you so much!**

**SandCoffin: One more thing we would like to point out, GothicChick here has started a club/group on DeviantArt supporting Alice In Wonderland! **

**GothicChick: Yes I have and if you have a Devaint Account and is interested in joining my club/group the link is on our homepage. Give it a look because its lacking. If you are interested you'll find the links under News & links on my profile.**

**SandCoffin: Enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up the next day with my head pounding. Last time was a complete nightmare. If only it was just that, a nightmare. What was to become of my life now? Since the moment I got to Sin Academy all I did was waste time avoiding Sasuke Uchiha. I'm his mate now, so what exactly does that mean? What do I have to do? I mean he "claimed" me so I can only assume I can't date anyone but what else is in this theoretical contract? Have I really sold my soul to the devil or has my life finally hit the bottom of the cliff I jumped off long ago and now all I have to do is climb up? My head hurts too much to really think about it. I wonder if Sins need to take Advil when they have a headache. I need some sort of drug and fast. As I got up from my bed I noticed something was dangling from my neck. I reached for the charm that hung from the chain. It was a red and white Japanese fan. It looked oddly familiar but I couldn't really pinpoint where I've seen it. My fingers traced what little pattern it had. In fact the only pattern it did have was its shape. It was circle on a small skinny rectangle with a line curving upward in the middle. The top was a bright bloody red and the bottom was pure white. I stared at it through the full body mirror on the back of my closed door. Then I realized my chest glowed with the exact same shape. It was Sasuke's necklace. But when did he give it to me? I ran away from him after our argument. I looked closer at my reflection remembering that half my body should be injured. I was completely healed. That's impossible. He only healed half of my wounds. He mentioned that he needed to but never did. Oh heck no! He couldn't have! He would never! He wouldn't be stupid enough to do that right? He wouldn't dare sneak into my room in the middle of the night to heal my wounds and put his necklace around my neck, would he? What other explanation is there? His blood that is now mixed with mine gave me some sort of healing ability? Actually that isn't all that bad of an explanation but highly doubtful. Just because it happened in movies and books doesn't mean it's reality. I wish I knew what was to become of me. I took off the necklace and threw it on the bed. As I dug through my drawers for some clean clothes I felt my whole body throb. I wasn't in pain. It just feels like something was missing from my body. I ignored it and walked into the bathroom. It felt good to take a good hot shower after such a weird night. My body throbbed again when I was done showering. I walked out, wrapped myself in a towel and looked at my reflection and noticed the symbol was still glowing. I looked down at my chest but I didn't see it. The symbol must only glow in mirrors. My body throbbed again. This time it was slightly more intense. What the heck is going on? Maybe it was just an effect from being claimed last night. Right, that's it. That's all it is. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Hinata was with her sister, Hanabi on the couch talking about last night. Tenten was in the kitchen making what smelled like coffee.

"Good morning, Sakura." She greeted happily. "Did you enjoy the festival last night?" Of course she had to ask that, didn't she?

"It was…interesting. I learned a few things."

"I heard you ran into Ino's ex fiancé. He's a total wierdy, hunh?"

"I didn't know he was an Uchiha." I stated.

"That's probably because of what he really is."

"He's not a Demonic Vampire?" I asked.

"Nope. He took after his mother. He's the spirit of art." She explained. She poured me a cup of whatever she made and handed it to me. I looked at it skeptical.

"It's real coffee. Just like how you humans make it. We may not have the human like dine but some of our food is human based."

"What kind of coffee is it?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"There's different types?" I set the cup down for my own safety.

"I think I'll just have water." Tenten handed me another cup, empty this time. As I got the tray of ice cubes out of the freezer Tenten asked if anything else happened at the festival.

"No. I just walked around until it started raining." I lied and tossed in a couple of ice cubes in my cup. It amazes me sometimes how old time they can be.

"Really", she asked sounding shocked at my answer, "How boring. We obviously didn't make a good impression."

"Oh trust me there was in fact an impression made." I said remembering the chase, hanging off the side of a building and then insulted. Though I really couldn't say that it was good impression. Then again as much as I hate to admit it that make out session was pretty dang good. Looks like I still need that therapist.

"Not a very good one if all you did was walked around." She said as I filled my cup of ice with water and then taking a sip. As it slipped down my throat my stomach rejected it causing my whole body to throb. I spit the water into the sink. Tenten looked at me worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. The water was just really warm and I guess it kind of surprised me." I quickly lied. "I was expecting the water to be cold, is all." She bought it. "How did you and Neji enjoy the festival?" Realizing the horrible taste it left in my mouth.

"Well um we actually didn't kind of stay for the festival." She said blushing a really deep red.

"Oh", was the only response I could muster. Sounds like her and Neji is taking this relationship pretty fast down the high way ever since he claimed her…that's right Neji is a Demonic Vampire too. Which means that whatever happened to me last night happened to Tenten? It's possible. I could even find out that symbol and figure out what the heck is wrong with my body. But should I let her know that I've been claimed by Sasuke Uchiha? After all that her and everybody else has tried to prevent it, I really couldn't tell them. I'll have to be sly, sneaky and very careful with what I say. "Hey Tenten, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She said washing out the coffee cup after pouring it out.

"What's it like being claimed?" That sounded good. She gave me a confused look. "Well it's just that you guys keep saying that it's a possibility to happen to me. So I was just wondering what it's like."

"Well it's kind of hard to explain." She said but bit her lip trying not to smile. "I can tell you this though. It's _exhilarating_. It's kind of like sex just without the work but the actual sex afterwards is always so much better."

"Okay, yeah remind me to never come to you about relationships." I said. "I'm talking about how you get claimed. You know the process."

"Oh that part. That's easier to explain." She laughed. "It's a very complicated action. One mistake can kill whoever is being claimed. It all starts with carving the family symbol into the mate's chest."

"What kind of family symbol?" I asked.

"Well with Neji he carved onto my chest the Hyuga family symbol. Since there is two types of Demonic Vampires, there are two symbols. The Hyuga symbol and the Uchiha symbol." She explained. So the symbol that was carved into my skin was his family symbol. But does that mean I'm an Uchiha too?

"Is it the same thing as marriage?"

"In a way yes. You become part of their family. Since Neji Hyuga claimed me I am now Tenten Hyuga." Crap. Good bye Sakura Haruno, hello Sakura Uchiha. Mom will be so proud to know that I married before graduation. She'll kill me that I didn't take any pictures. Thank goodness. I don't think it would make mommy dearest very happy if I had pictures of us making out.

"What else is there?"

"Once the symbol is carved into the mate's chest they must infuse their own blood into their mate through the symbol while drinking their blood. And that's pretty much it."

"Why do they have to infuse blood into their mate?" Her expression turned serious. It kind of shocked me a little bit.

"It's what makes the mate theirs. The main difference to them is how we smell. We that have been claimed will smell the same to those who claimed us but to other Demonic Vampires and spirits we smell just like who claimed us." She explained. "In truth once you are claimed you will never be the same. Physically and mentally. Your entire body will do nothing but crave who ever claimed you. Especially the first few weeks after the claiming. That's when it's at it's worse."

"What happens?" I'm surprised I asked this quickly. I'm actually getting a little scared now.

"Your body will become extra sensitive to any substance that enters the body and that's just if you are with him."

"Do you have to be with whoever claimed you all the time?"

"Oh yes." She answered just as I feared. "Your body will require his touch, scent, sound of his voice, everything. It's very deadly for the mate not to be with who claimed you."

"Deadly?" I gulped.

"Very." She verified. "Once you are claimed the body will not let you rest until it gets what it needs. "Withdrawal" is what they call this state."

"You said that if you get claimed you also changed mentally? What's that about?"

"If you are claimed and is away from who claimed you, you will go through the Withdrawal. It will physically kill you and mentally tear you apart. It's like depression to humans. They will suffer and suffer until either the depression kills them or they kill themselves. The body will refuse any substance that enters and will listen to no one. It's very strange actually. It's sort of like you and who claimed you is the only ones that exist." She explained. She smiled at me. "But we don't need to worry about that. We'll make sure you are never claimed." It all started to make sense to me now. Everything I've been doing or what they've been doing was for something entirely different than just avoid Sasuke. I've been avoiding the wrong thing the whole time. I'm starting to realize the truth behind all this. It's not Sasuke they fear it's him claiming me.

"Tenten I need you to be completely honest with me." I said. I can't believe I'm going to ask this. "Sasuke himself is not the reason for avoiding him is it?" She looked me shocked and unable to answer. "What you guys want me to avoid is being claimed." She took a deep breath then nodded.

"If you were to be claimed right now, there was no guarantee that you would live." She said sadly. But I did _live_. I was claimed and lived. I survived it. I survived being claim.

"How would you know? I mean isn't it possibly? Has it ever happened before?"

"Of course it has, Sakura! Multiple times." She said. "Where the heck do you think all those myths and legends of vampires come from? It isn't uncommon for Demonic Vampires to chose a human for a mate. It just leaves to more problems than it's worth. Exhibit A, being chased around with those weird wooden things, garlic hanging everywhere and crosses thrown at them, which is ridicules. The only reason the sharp wooden things worked is because they were weak from not being able to drink blood from their mate. The garlic only gave them sinus problems. That stuff stinks! And crosses…well they really didn't do anything. The humans for some reason thought that crosses would kills us because we're supposedly scared of God. I mean we are, we know he's real but that's a different from what we're talking about." She explained leaving the kitchen. I followed her.

"So what happen? How come they didn't have their mate?" I asked when we entered her room.

"They died." She said serious. "Their bodies couldn't handle the Demonic Vampire's blood in their body so the body rejected it. As a result they died."

"Wasn't there a few that survived?"

"Never." But I did. I survived. I'm human and have been claimed. I wanted to so badly to scream that I'm alive. She's got to be lying. Out of all the humans that was claimed how can I be the only one? There has to be a mistake. Another throb waved through my body causing me to lose my balance. I grabbed the edge of her dresser and clutched my stomach as it ached with pain. She rushed to my side.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night. I'm still a little asleep." I quickly lied. "I'll just go ahead and leave. I'll see you guys later in class." I waved by at Tenten, then Hinata and Hanabi.

"Say hi to Sasuke for me." Hinata giggled. I turned to face her half way out the door.

"What?" I asked scared that she might know that Sasuke claimed me last night.  
"Excuse me," She giggled, "I meant Naruto. I'm staying with Hanabi today so I won't be at school."

"Right." I breathed. I shut the door behind me and sighed. Hinata knows.

I sat in first period waiting for the teacher to begin class. I laid my head down on the desk as the throbs came more frequent and more intense.

"Feeling okay?" Naruto teased sitting beside me.

"What?" Does he know too?

"He asked you if you were feeling okay." Neji said sitting in the chair in front of me, obviously part taking in whatever Naruto was up to.

"I'm fine." I lied with a smile. Naruto snickered and Neji's only response was a mocking "Tsk".

"Are you sure?" Naruto snickered. "You don't need Sasuke with you?" My body throbbed at his name. I'm more than positive it didn't go unnoticed.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked playing dumb. Truth is I am dumb. Tenten had explained to me this morning that I would smell different to other Demonic Vampires _and _spirits. The two creatures I'm dealing with right now.

"Well you just _look_ like you're in pain." Neji stated.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep good last night." I lied again.

"Stop lying to us, Sakura." He smirked. "We know that Sasuke claimed you last night."

"Yeah you smell just like him!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up. Both of you." I snapped. "This isn't funny."

"I can tell. Why aren't you with Sasuke?" Neji whispered to me as the class room started to fill up more and more. "It's crucial that you're with him for the first few weeks."

"I'm aware, Neji. I just don't know what to do."

"Well here's a crazy idea, how about finding Sasuke and staying with him?" Naruto suggested. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Something happened last night after he claimed me."

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "Ya'll got _busy_!" Neji smacked back of his head.

"Why did you bring him?" I asked. "Really, was it necessary?" He shrugged. "That's not what happened." I said ignoring Naruto's stupidity.

"You talking about the make out session?" Naruto asked.

"Again, why did you bring him?"

"Is the problem the make out session?" Neji asked.

"How do you guys even know if we made out or not?" I questioned.

"It's just one of those things that happen when we of the Demonic claim a mate. It's unnatural for it to _not_ happen." Neji explained.

"Tenten didn't say anything about that." I said.

"Tenten knows?" Neji didn't sound too happy about it.

"No but I did ask about being claimed. I wanted to find out why my body was acting so weird."

"Now that you know, why didn't you go to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sure, now he uses his brain.

"I'm not going to him."

"You do realize this is deadly, right?" Neji asked sternly.

"You do realize it was deadly when he claimed me right?"

"Tenten told you." He stated.

"Tenten told me." I confirmed. My body throbbed so intensely, I almost threw up. I hand to cover my mouth to stop it. As gross as it sounds my hand was covered with not only saliva but blood as well.

"I think you need to go to Sasuke." Naruto said. I smacked him with my gross my hand.

**GothicChick: I'm curious about something SandCoffin.**

**SandCoffin: Do tell us what you are curious about GothicChick.**

**GothicChick: ARE YOU TRYING TO HAVE ONE OF OUR REVEIWERS KILLED?!**

**SandCoffin: …I don't know what you're talking about.**

**GothicChick: Oh really? I got a review from xXxPoisonedAngelxXx saying that Sasori is about to kill them?**

**SandCoffin: How interesting. Now I wonder why he would want to do that.**

**GothicChick: You gave Sasori your cousin's puppets didn't you?**

**SandCoffin: I didn't think he would notice.**

**GothicChick: Oh SandCoffin! You told me you had this mess fixed.**

**SandCoffin: I did.**

**GothicChick: Give everyone back their puppets. Their **_**original**_** puppets.**

**SandCoffin: Fine.**

**GothicChick: Augh! Fair warning. Never work with SandCoffinLuvr. She is annoying.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gothic Chick: I'm sorry this is taking so long but I've been kind of busy with writing "Obsessed" & "Why is a Raven Like a Writing Desk" (**yes the last one is kind of based off of Alice in Wonderland but it's also like Bridge to Terabithia**) so I could publish them and get them started. I'm having fun with "Sin Academy" but I got a notebook full of story ideas and details and sketches and I feel like I need to get started on them. So Updates might be a little bit slower than usual. Sorry about that. When I get these stories publish I hope you guys will review them and tell me if their worth continuing or not. Thanks and Bye!**

**SandCoffin: Also if any of you can tell us what **_**Misc**_** is on Fanfic that would be great. **

I thought I would be able to last through at least one period but no. I had to throw up anything and everything in my system including blood. The worse part of it was that I think it was my own and what Sasuke infused into my body last night remained in my veins. I ran from the classroom. I ran down the hallway, outside into the court yard and desperately searched for Sasuke. I was getting weaker and weaker with every step. He wasn't here. He wasn't at school. I couldn't tell you how many times my stomach tried to throw up what wasn't there. All that came was blood and saliva. As I walked by the entrance of the Forbidden Garden my body throbbed and I fell to my knees. My breathing was getting shallower and my lungs were getting pickier with every breath. Soon my lungs will reject breathing all together. As much as I hated it, no matter how much I wished it wasn't true, I needed Sasuke. How embarrassing this is. There was no one around it. I attempted to stand up but fell back down. As I tried again I looked into the entrance of the Forbidden Garden beside me. I remember the one time I've been in there. Tenten mislead us to the Uchiha mansion. Would Sasuke be there? Even if he would I probably wouldn't make it in time. The mansion was really deep in the woods. Then there is the matter of, if I did make it, would he really be there? Why did Sin Academy have to be so big? With I sigh I entered my last chance to survive.

This had to be a stupid idea. I didn't recognize anything from my last visit with Tenten. I guess I should have suspected this would happen. Trying to find something in a wood that I've only been in once before is completely ludicrous. The state my body's in, weakness, vision going blurry, staggering, vomiting, little to no breathing at times is an added bonus to the trip. It was getting harder and harder to even take a step. My vision was getting cloudier too. Everything was starting to mix together in blend of colors. Everything was getting hazy and I was forcing myself to breath by swallowing huge quantities of air. My throat was burning, my stomach felt like it was constricting, my ears starting ringing at a pitch high enough to scare a dog away and my legs are starting to feel like their bones has dissolved. I'm screwed. I collapsed without even knowing it. I guess that's a bad sign…a sign that I should be worried…but I'm not. My body felt cold, colder than the ground I laid on, and my mind is so calm. Is this what Tenten called the withdrawal? Everything in my body calmed down with small pulses that gradually got father apart. My stomach no longer shrunk, my lungs accepted air, all was calm…but only for about 3 seconds.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as my body burst into a flame of pain. It never stopped, it came in one single wave; it just came. It happened too fast for me to comprehend what it was. All I knew was that my body felt like it was on fire and I was in pain. I couldn't tell you exactly what part of me was in pain, maybe the answer is as simple as my entire body, inside and out, and that is what it certainly feels like. _Everything was hurting! _Everything that was happening to me before was happening now at an extremely high level of pain.In all my screaming I noticed a warm liquid on my fingers. It was hard moving my hand closer to my face for it only made the pain worse. Opening my eyes was just as hard. I was even crying. I screamed even more. Blood was flowing out of the cracks of my fingernails. I quickly swiped a tear from my eye, screaming at the horrible pain the swift movement brought. I wasn't crying. I was bleeding from my eyes. In an instant my head started pounding like it was being buried under millions of bricks. I screamed even louder. I'm surprised I heard the dark chuckling above me. It grew into laughter. The sound eased my ears. The volume of the ring was subsiding. I inwardly begged for him to keep laughing or at least talk anything to make the pain, all of the pain, go away. He crouched down and gently swiped the strands of hair from my face. My arms flew to clench on to him. His touch was heaven to my skin. His free hand slithered around my back, sat me up and leaned my head on his shoulder. The pain was being eased away. I was able to breathe again.

"I really liked the sound of your screams." Sasuke said as he nuzzled my hair. "The sound was addicting."

"Are you trying to kill me?" I accused in a gasped. I know that I'm really in no position to be pointing the finger or starting an argument but when you're in pain someone has to be blamed. He chuckled darkly.

"How could I? I need you. You're my mate after all." He said amused. "I just wanted to make you suffer for a while." His voice suddenly turned serious. "I needed to make sure you learned your lesson that you can't live without me now. You're my mate. Your survival depends on me." His tone was pure ice and yet the way he held me was proactive and gentle. He then viciously bit into my wrist. It was painful! I swear the fire was back only it resided in my wrist alone. After a scream, everything went black.

I woke up in a very dark place. I couldn't tell or even give you an idea of where I might be. I know I'm in a bed that much I could tell. I could also tell that I was wearing different clothes from before. The clothes felt baggier and they had a certain scent to them that just makes my mind calm. Same for the pillows and covers of the bed, they had the same scent. It came to my attention that, while I was lying on my side, someone's hand lay across my hip and their hand was in trapped with mine. Despite my better judgment I continued to clutch the unknown hand. My hair was a mess and was sprawled everywhere, covering more than half of my face. Usually it would bother me to death but I just couldn't move my body like I wanted. It was like my body and mind was no longer in tuned with each other. It was weird. The hand was what puzzled my mind the most. Whose hand was it? Why are they here with me? Why am I holding their hand? I don't remember much about what happen before I pasted out. I remember my body feeling like it was on fire but after that nothing. I don't remember where I was at either. I know I was in some wood but where? Did I go back into the normal side of town or somewhere near Sin Academy? More importantly where am I now? I felt someone behind me shift a little then completely shifting away from me, taking their hand with them. The hand slipped out of mine.

"No!" I shouted without thinking. I quickly turned to the person to demand the hand back. It was Sasuke. He lay peacefully next to me on his back. I needed his hand. That's all I knew. That's all I cared about. I took back his hand. He groaned as he moved hair from his face with his free hand. He was awake.

"Sakura, I can't hold your hand all night." He said.

"Don't let go." I said. Everything was out of my control. I couldn't stop myself.

"Sakura go to sleep."

"Don't let go." It was all I could say to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just calm down and go to sleep."

"Don't let go!" I begged.

"Okay fine." He sighed and rolled on to his side. "Come here." I scooted closer to him. He embraced me, pulling me closer to him and I nuzzled into his chest. He kissed my hair. It felt better than him holding my hand. As I comfortably lay against his chest I noticed that he didn't wear a shirt. I blushed. "Now go to sleep." He demanded. I didn't close my eyes. Everything that was going on, the dark room, Sasuke holding me, me begging for him to hold my hand, everything was strange. That part I could comprehend. This was strange. It was strange; any sane person would think that. The strangest thing about this occurrence was that it didn't feel strange. It felt…normal like this has happened a million times before, like this was supposed to happen. Another fact about this happening is not only did it feel…normal, I was disgusted by this fact, but if also felt nice. I loved it. I admit it. I hated to, but I admit that I loved this over flowing feeling. This feeling was breath taking. Then the knocking started. Actually it wasn't just a simple knock on the door it was more like an "I'm here to bother the heck out of you so open the door already" kind of knock. Sasuke didn't move. It didn't even faze him!

"Um…Sasuke?"

"Just ignore it." He said. "They'll go away."

"Hey Sasuke!" It was a female's voice. It bothered me more than it should that it was female. I didn't like it. I inwardly cursed that it was a female. Sasuke growled. He didn't like who ever came in. It relieved me. "Are you up?" She asked.

"Only because of you, Hikari." He said. Should it be a good thing that its Hikari is already claimed or should I be scared like I am now? She was Itachi's mate, which means whatever reason she's here, it involves the authority. Sasuke, unvolunteeringly, sat up but held my hand instead. He didn't want me to sit up. It was obvious. "What do you want, Hikari? My mate is trying to sleep." He didn't sound too happy. His icy tone kind of scared me and he wasn't even talking to me.

"So Itachi was telling the truth. Wake her up." She demanded. "I want to meet her." She said standing in front of the bed.

"She's sleeping." He said.

"Then wake her up." She said it like she was talking to a five year old. He hissed in warning.

"_She is sleeping._" He repeated. "Don't talk so loud either. I got a headache and you're only making it worse."

"Like I care." She said. "I just want to talk to her. You make such a big deal about it like you think a small conversation with me will harm her."

"Considering it's with you, it just might."

"You're being extremely rude." She stated matter of fact. Sasuke was gone, gone from my reach and stood warningly in front of Hikari. I slightly sat up, not all the way but just enough to see what was happening.

"_I'm_ being rude?" He questioned. "How can _I_ be rude when it was _you_ who just walked in unannounced and _demanded_ to talk to my mate?" She didn't show any fear but it was there in her eyes. She wasn't going to drag this on any longer. She valued her life too much, like a smart little girl. "Get out." He growled at her. She left and slammed the door shut. I was completely sitting up now. "What a pain." He muttered. He looked at me with something unreadable in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said a little confused of what he asked.

"You're not in pain?" He asked. I slowly shook my head. I couldn't remember if I ever was. "That's good." He sighed relieved. "You were stupid for running off like you did that night but you didn't make the _dumbest_ mistake until you left that necklace. I gave it to you for a reason. What the heck were you thinking?" He scolded. "Honestly. You're my mate now. You need me."

"I…didn't…know…" He wasn't making sense to me. I don't remember much before I passed out or whatever. I could remember the necklace he was talking about. I threw it on the bed, talked to Tenten then Naruto and Neji at school. I threw up in the class room but after that nothing. His voice was so harsh but it had so much concern in it.

"Honestly Sakura!" He cursed. "Couldn't you tell that the necklace helped even a little bit?" I couldn't answer him. How could I? What was I suppose to say? I'm sorry?

"Hey Sasuke!" Hikari greeted as she, once again, barged in. In a blink Sasuke had her up against the wall, her collar fisted in his hands. He was hissing at her. She showed her fear this time. Her breath even became ragged.

"What in the living heck do you want?!" He growled.

"Itachi wants to talk to you."She said between breaths.

"Fine." He growled. He let her free of hid clutch. She quickly left the room in a hurry.

"What would he want?" I asked out loud, mostly to myself.

"Don't know, don't care." He answered. "Just stay here till I come back."

**GothicChick: Ah! I can't believe it!**

**SandCoffinLuvr: We just saw the new Alice in Wonderland movie! It so deserves more credit than it's receiving!**

**GothicChick: It was awesome I loved it! And they could not have chosen a better person to play the Mad Hatter! It was too awesome!**

**SandCoffin: I agree! It was the best movie we've seen since The Blind Side. We recommend ya'll see it. Also the stories above if you're interested about one of them or more let us know or you can just go to our profile.**

**GothicChick: I know what we're going to be for Halloween!**


	18. Chapter 18

**GothicChick: I'm so glad every one enjoyed the last chapter, though I can't really apologize enough about the lateness. See I was having some…emotional issues and I just couldn't write or think straight and it's really just one big boring story. Anyway Hopefully I'll update just as fast as I did before. I know where the story is headed right now. I added a few things to the story but those details won't be coming until later. Um SandCoffin couldn't make it to this A/N; she'll probably be back at the A/N below. Anyway she came up with the perfect idea that involves a sequel to Sin Academy. You might get a glimpse of the idea either this chapter or the next. Either way we'll let you know what the clue is.**

**Also this is a warning about the "festival outfits" will be taken off my profile on May 1****st**** to be replaced with some ideas and info links about my new story "Master My Master" so take one last look at them and say good bye!**

**Enjoy chapter 18!**

After Sasuke talked to his brother privately in the hallway he rushed into the bedroom, got dressed and left, leaving me there alone. He did talk to me while he got dressed. He told me, I should stay here until he comes back. He said it would be safer for me.

"You suffered a lot through the first stage of the Withdrawal." He said. "You were lucky you only got a small taste of the second. The third would have been your death. If you stay here in my room you should be okay with only minor parts of the first stage. You might even get away without that."

"Why?"

"Because, Sakura, this is my room which means it has my scent. Scent is a key essential to avoiding the Withdrawal. As long as you have my scent you'll be fine"

"When can I can I go back to my dorm?" I dared asked. He starred at me, emotionless.

"I don't know." He finally said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I pestered. "Am I stuck here for the rest of the time I have here at Sin Academy?" Again, an emotionless expression covered his face. It was unreadable like he knew something important. Something I would need to know but what the heck could it be?

"It's a possibility." He said hesitantly. "You might have to stay longer than that."

"I can't stay longer." I protested. "As soon as my parents' crap as been settled out, I'm living. End of story."

"Yeah it will be the end. The end of _your_ story." He sneered. "Because you'll be dead. The withdrawal is meant to avoid Demonic Vampires from losing their mates. Unless you want to die you can't afford to be too far away from me" and that was the end of the conversation before he slammed the door behind him. Geez, he's just one great big ball of sunshine isn't he?

There was no window so I couldn't tell what time of day it was. I was determined to leave regardless. I have had it with his crap. I need to find Hinata. She knows about this. She knows that I've been claimed so maybe she can help me be, I don't know unclaimed maybe? Either way I need to get away from him. He's ruining everything! I was supposed to come here with no trouble at all and then leave when the feud was over but no Sasuke had to jump in and make it so much more complicated than that. Man, I hate this. This really stinks!

I crawled out of bed only to fall on the floor. My legs barely had any strength. I tried again with victory. I was able to stand. I wish I knew where the light is so I could see. I wonder where I am. Am I in the boys' dorm? That would be the best assumption. Right now my legs were shaking. I was using up all my strength just to stand up. If I tried to walk, I'll bet I would fall again. I guess standing was as lucky as I was going to get right now. With my vision adapting to the darkness I scanned the room looking for anything to illuminate the room. A desk, a few bookshelves, posters, a closet, the unreachable exist due to my weak legs, and that's just about it. Well other than the bed but that's kind of hard to miss. I mean it was in the middle of the dang room.

"Sakura." Sasuke walked in and looked at me with concern but then his eyes to frustration. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He snapped.

"I was just…"

"Get back in bed." He said walking towards me. I sat down on the edge of the bed as he approached me. "Were you trying to leave?" I didn't answer though he didn't really give me a chance. "What did I tell you? I told you to stay here. Do you want to go through the withdrawal _again_?" I shuddered without knowing why. "Forget it." He sighed. He lifted my legs and swung them onto the bed then pulled the covers over them.

"You don't need to do this." I protested. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh really", he raised an eyebrow at me, "is that why you were screaming in pain when I found you in the Forbidden garden?"

"Is that why I'm here?" I asked. He sighed again.

"I should have figured as much."

"What?"

"You don't remember going through the withdrawal", He stated, "Probably because it's a precaution to prevent you from losing your sanity. I guess its proof that you're not _all_ crazy." He smirked in mock.

"Funny, real funny, Sasuke." I sneered. "I have a feeling it was your fault." He raised his hands in defense with a smirk.

"Sakura, I told you, you would have been fine if you haven't taken off that necklace."

"What about the necklace that is so important?"

"The necklace has my scent on it. It would have helped you avoid the withdrawal until I got to class, _if_ I intended on going straight away."

"I should have known there was a catch."

"Well I did tell you that you needed to learn your lesson."

"What lesson? What reason could you possibly have to teach me this "lesson"?" I questioned. He gently grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me closer to his face. He kissed the ends with a dark chuckle.

"I claimed you. That means that your survival depends on _me_." He smirked. "You need me more than you think, Sakura. You can't just run off whenever you want to like you did at the festival."

"Hey it's not my fault you're such a butthole." I flouted remembering our little argument that made me ran off. Now that I think about it maybe he made me go through all of this because I hurt his feelings? That would be hilarious if it was true. I kind of wish it was.

"Hmph" was his only response besides letting go of my hair.

"So why the heck am I here?" I asked.

"I told you. The easiest element to avoiding the Withdrawal is _scent_." He explained yet again. "My room will have only my scent so it makes it easier on you. Of course my presence works better."

"I doubt that." I muttered. "Why are you doing this anyway? Don't you have some stupid errand to run for Itachi?"

"I'll give it to Naruto. He's starting to get on my nerves about how much he likes Hinata anyway. It looks like I'm going to have to stay here to make sure you don't run off." I was childish enough to stick my tongue out at him. "What I was going to ask you was if you were hungry."

"Just a little" I admitted.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"Wait a minute." I called out before he left. "If scent is a key to avoiding the Withdrawal then how would that stupid necklace help?" I asked remembering that the stupid necklace was now lying on my bed where I had thrown it.

"Because the necklace has my blood in it."

"Yeah…that's totally not creepy at all." I said sarcastically. "Girls totally love that."

"My blood helps because it carries my scent." He said. "And please tell me that we need to go through that explanation _again_, do we?"

"I got it. Scent is important. Happy?"

"Barely." He muttered.

"That makes two of us." I muttered back. He left after that. I don't know where or why but right now I don't care. I just wanted to leave. Gosh I never thought I'd ever miss being at home with drug addict parents. I sighed and banged my head on the head board. What was I to do but wait for him to come back? I've already established that I had no strength and knowing Sasuke he's probably standing outside the door with someone running his errand for him, like he said he would. I wonder when I could leave. When I'll be able to return home back to the normal side of town, the human side of town, the side of town where I belong, everything will be back to the way it's supposed to be. I yearn for the company of human society. I want to see my friends and go shopping with them and eat brownies at the Rose Café with them, flirt with that senior cashier known as John at the book store, live in my small house where people don't try to kill me, go to a human school with human students and learn human stuff. I want to go back to what I've known before this. The sooner the court has made its decision the sooner I can leave, the sooner things will be normal; the sooner things will be human.

**GothicChick: Hi I got something very important to say about this story. I'm aware that my updating is getting slower and usually I'm okay with the messages of "Please update" but now it's just flat out annoying. I'm getting sick and tired of it and so for now on if anybody sends me a message that says anything like "You need to update" between updates I will, and I am serious, stop updating and just delete the story all together. There are some exceptions like when I just updated and you really want to read more. I will admit there were some who was very polite about it and that's tolerable and perfectly fine. I don't mind a little message asking me if I'm going to keep updating or something like that. That's fine but demanding me to update. Yeah, guess what, that's not expectable. For crying out loud people my last update was in March! As in **_**LAST MONTH.**_

**I need ya'll to understand that I do have a life. I got other things to worry about and to think about. I can't sit at a computer all day and just type. I have school, homework, babysitting, family, work, chores, and school next year, driving, church and among other things. In other words I'm trying my best to update like I use too but I can't. You're just going to have to relax and just chill until I can finish and update. So please no more pestering messages about my slow updating. If you want to know when I'll be updating look on my stupid profile! It gives you an estimation of when I'll be able to update. Everything you need to know is on my profile. Thanks. And do remember I still love you. (Just not all at the same time)**


	19. Chapter 19

**SandCoffin: What the living heck?!**

**GothicChick: What?**

**SandCoffin: Why was the last chapter so short?**

**GothicChick: Well I was having some problems. Didn't you read the A/N thingy?**

**SandCoffin: I don't even know what that is.**

**GothicChick: Enjoy this chapter. **

**SandCoffin: It better be longer.**

I hate vomiting. Sasuke was nice enough; I'm very scared at the fact, but he did bring me human food. A simple bowl of rice. Unfortunately the kindness was wasted. All I ate of the rice was one spoonful and I started throwing up. So that's why I'm sitting on the floor in front of a toilet in Sasuke's bathroom puking everything that has ever entered into my gut including my stomach acid. My throat is immensely sore.

"I guess feeding you was a bad idea."

"What was your first clue, idiot." I scowled in a rasp. He chuckled in amusement.

"Hey, I could have just let you starve." He teased ominously.

"You want me to throw up on you, don't you?" I teased back. I would have to if he gave me the chance.

"Hmph" was his response. Creative.

"How much longer am I going to suffer like this?" I whined. He kept a placid visage while he thought the question through.

"My estimation was wrong the first time." He started. "I thought it was safe for you to eat but from the looks of it you still got a few days maybe a full week left."

"That long?" I whined.

"Relax. If you just stay with me and withstand not eating for the next few days it may last about three days." He estimated.

"How long does the Withdrawal last?" I asked discouraged at this escarpment.

"Usually it's only suppose to last two weeks but I guess since you're human and much weaker the amount was few more than doubled."

"How long have I mean…pasted out?" Sasuke has told me everything that has happened from the time I entered the class to my so called stupid mistake of entering the Forbidden Garden. He didn't like that little idea for some reason. I thought it was brilliant. It had to be since Sasuke was at the Uchiha Mansion inside the garden. He acted like the idea was ludicrous.

"Two and a half weeks." He answered without a care.

"Why?" I asked myself.

"Probably just because you're weak." He whispered. I didn't respond. I didn't know how.

I threw up again after that but that was the last time. Sasuke surprised me by being so patient. He stood there, leaning against the open door frame. When I was through, it only lasted about _3 hours_; he helped me back in bed. He actually carried me, bridal style I might add, across the hall back into this bedroom. His "room" is not a room at all. It's more like an apartment! It must mean that I'm currently stuck in the Uchiha mansion in the middle of the danged Forbidden Garden.

"I need some water."

"Unless you have a desire to throw up again, that wouldn't be the best idea." I groaned. The pain in my throat was castigating. I was surprised that I could breathe normal. I felt like it was the beginning of the dissolution of my throat.

"Does anyone even know I'm here?" Sasuke pondered it for a moment then sighed with a placid visage.

"I think Neji does. I know as a fact Hinata knows. She came by wanting to see how you were doing but you were still pasted out and more than likely if Hinata knows then so does Hanabi and Naruto."

"Are they even dating?"

"Hanabi and Naruto?" He sounded disgusted at the pairing and I don't blame him.

"No, _Hinata_ and Naruto."

"Only in their dreams." He scoffed.

"How come?" It was weird conversation but it was distracting me from my burning throat and the awkward situation I'm in so it's like Balm in Gilead. Plus knowing Hinata she's probably clicking her heels over my future and having complete fun with it too. So why not have some fun with hers?

"Naruto is a craven. He'll do anything for the girl but won't ask her out. And she's no different."

"Why don't you help him out, you know be his wing man or something?"

"It isn't any of my business. I have no desire to be part of the Dope's love life. If he wants to be a coward about it then let him."

"You are just too nice to your friends." I flouted. He didn't find it too funny. "But you said he was getting on your nerves. The sooner he's hook up with Hinata the sooner he's out of your hair." I pushed. He shook his head.

"It's more complicated than that."

"What is it? Some stupid authority rule or something?"

"Like I said it's more complicated than that." He repeated. "It's more between them than anything." He discoursed. "It's something they have to do deal with on their own."

"No interfering." I stated the obvious. This was no fun. I hated the fact that I was stuck here. He sighed once again.

"Look, I was going to have Naruto do some errands for me, but if I ask Hinata or whoever to stay with you, do you promise not to leave my room?" He offered.

"Yes." I couldn't believe the offer he was giving me in this adversity.

"Tenten has plans with Neji's family today. She will be at the Hyuga mansion until Friday I think. Last I heard about Ino was that she was still with her new man, Shikamaru, at his dorm so I don't think I can get to her."

"That's fine." Wow, way to go, Ino. Hopefully this time it's more than just a one, or rather many, night stand.

"Can you ask Hinata? Hanabi won't mind staying with Tenten and Neji at the Hyuga mansion right? Can Hinata come?" I implored.

"Yeah." He said and left the bedroom leaving the door open. I can't believe how helpful he's being. He's being so nice. It's very much unlike his mien but something I assume it should not be questioned or I'll regret it later on. Despite all that I felt respite even so much as Balm in Gilead. It'll be nice to have convivial other than Sasuke. I heard him talking in another room. It sounded like he was talking to Naruto on the phone. He kept referring to me as "His mate". It was really annoying.

"Whatever Dope, get over it. " He said into the phone. "I'm not leaving my mate here all by herself." He waited. "Cause it would only provoke Hikari into bothering my mate. I don't want her around what's _mine_." He let Naruto talk for a long time while sighing a couple of times. "She said she would prefer Hinata staying with her. I can only guess that she just wants to know what's going to happen to her now that she's my mate. I honestly don't know, Naruto." Again Naruto talked for a long time before Sasuke talked again. I assume Naruto had something planned for him and Hinata to night and I was interfering with it. "And why can't Hanabi stay with Tenten and Neji? You know better than I do that she would be better off with them anyway." He waited one last time. "That's fine. I only need tonight and half of tomorrow anyway." He was silent for a short time then. "If you can, ask Hinata to bring some clothes for Sakura. I doubt she wants to keep wearing mine for the next few weeks." Few weeks?! He said I would have to stay only one week? Why a few more? Wait a minute…did he just say "_keep_ _wearing his clothes_"? I dared look down and almost squealed. I was wearing his clothes! His shirt! His Shorts! Did he change my clothes?! Please oh please tell me he didn't! He hung up and walked his way back to the door way of his bedroom. I swallowed my surprised expression but there was nothing I could do for the blush across my cheeks.

"What's the verdict?" I couldn't look at him.

"Hinata can stay but Hanabi will have to stay too." He said.

"That's fine." I said. "I don't mind. Was there a problem with the arrangement?" I asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nah", He said, "Naruto just wanted to make things difficult."

"For what reason? For kicks?" I questioned.

"You really want them together don't you?"

"Don't you?" He sighed.

"I don't know. My views and beliefs are different from theirs. And their beliefs are too different from each other. It's hard to say."

"But Hinata is part of a Demonic Vampire family. How is the Hyugas' different from the Uchihas'?" His visage was placid but he wasn't on the inside. He knew more than he wanted to let on.

"She's not a Demonic Vampire. She's a Sinful Gypsy, like her mother. She doesn't fit in with her family because of that. That's why her and her sister can't go to whatever ceremony the Hyugas' are having." I was beginning to understand a little bit more about their relationship. Why Neji is so protective of Hinata and Hanabi.

"And Naruto?"

"He's a fox spirit. You know that, Sakura." He said. "Spirits are the only creature that can actually reproduce with Gypsies."

"I don't understand. I think I am confused." I confessed. "That can't be the problem."

"It is in Hinata's case. Hanabi's too." He sighed when he saw that I didn't understand. "Ask Hinata when she gets here." He said. I quickly grabbed his arm before he could exit.

"Tell me. Please." I begged.

"On one condition." He demanded with a malevolent smirk.

"What's that?" I asked with caution. His answer was simple. He dove his head into the crook of my neck and bit as hard as he could. He drank my blood greedily. I clenched to his shirt. As painful as it was, it was more pleasurable. I actually didn't want him to stop. I bit my lip to suppress a moan that desperately wanted to escape. My mind implored for him to never stop. But he did. I huffed trying to catch my breath. I lightly touched my neck where he bit me. Blood was still dripping out in small pellets. I didn't blink. What kind of transaction occurred? Something did, but what? He wiped his mouth with his wrist. He eyes searched mine. They were completely pellucid to his. He smirked. I grimaced and looked away.

"Just tell me." I said. "Tell me or go."

"Spirits only expect one thing from their…I guess they're called mates and that one thing is what Hinata can't give because of her mother being a Demonic Vampire's mate. The worst creature for a _human_ like creature to be paired up with."

"Will it be the same problem with me?" I asked. He only nodded. "Gypsies are humans?"

"Ask Hinata. She'll know more than me." He said. "I'll be back late tomorrow." He kissed the freshly made bite mark and stood in the door way. "Hinata and Hanabi are on their way. Naruto might be with them but he won't stay." I nodded. "I recommended you go back to sleep till they get here and don't worry Naruto has a spare key for who knows where so they can get in if you're still sleeping."

"That's fine." He smirked.

"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Don't runaway this time." And with that he left. I did as he asked. I slept in his absence but only a small part of it. I woke when I heard the front door opening and whispering was buzzing about the room.

"Are you sure you can carry her, Naruto?" I heard Hinata asked.

"Trust me, Hinata." Naruto insisted. "I've carried her many of times before. She weighs nothing."

"Okay."

"Should I lay her on the couch?"

"I guess so. Sakura is probably still sleeping in Sasuke's bedroom." She said. "We shouldn't wake her."

"Are you going to tell her what you saw?" He asked as the couch squeaked.

"Some not all. I could ruin it if I tell too much. You know how delicate the future is." She giggled. There was sound like a kiss and then the door shut.

**SkittleSpade: I hate my Internet. It's being such a crack head. **

**SandCoffin: New Name!**

**SkittleSpade: I'm thinking of changing it again though. SkittleSpade sounded better in theory than in reality. More NaruHina! Someone asked for more NaruHina but I can't remember who.**

**SandCoffin: Don't forget to vote on Spade's poll.**

**SkittleSpade: I'm rewriting Obsessed **_**again**_**. But I'm really liking the option of Sakura getting revenge on Sasuke and tries to ruin his goals making him totally insane and ends up falling in love with him but I don't know if it's going to be a happy love or a sad love. Either way it's supposed to be dark.**

**SandCoffin: But if someone gives me a really good idea and not use it for "Obsessed" I might keep the idea and write it still. So yeah if that happens She will let the readers know where the idea came from for fairness.**

**SkittleSpade: I'm keeping all the suggestions in a special folder of my Yahoo mail account thing. So don't worry your idea will never be forgotten.**


	20. Chapter 20

**We don't own Naruto.**

"I just want to know why I survived." I pushed. Hinata and I were sitting in the living room watching Hanabi sleep. Sasuke's scent wasn't as strong in here as it was in his bedroom but it at least had a window though it didn't help much with the whole light problem. Apparently it was midnight. Since Sasuke's scent wasn't as strong in this room I would feel tiny pulses but they weren't noticeable unless no one was talking. Even then it was hard to tell.

"I can only see the future, the reasons as to why is out of my control." She explains. "Sometimes it is clear but certainly not this time."

"Isn't there some sort of explanation? I mean this is just too weird!" I exclaimed. She shrugged.

"I do not know. Perhaps you two were meant for each other."

"Don't give me that fairy tale lying crap! I need an explanation. I need to know why."

"There isn't anybody on earth who could tell you why." She protested. "The way it is, is the way it is." She shifted slightly in her seat not liking the topic of our conversation.

"Is there a way to change this?" I whispered knowing full well the answer. She read my mind.

"You know there is not." She smiled. "You are bound to him forever."

"Yeah, well, his timing pretty much sucked." I said. "He knows I'm only here for a short while. I can't stay here, I can't stay with him, heck I can't even out live him! I only know a little bit of your life style but it's enough for me to know I don't belong here!"

"You do now." She said.

"How? If I didn't when I got here then how can I now? What makes now a difference?"

"Now you are Sasuke's mate." It amazes me how placid she seems. I guess she expected to have this argument with me. I'm beginning to think this exuberant situation is more like an escarpment with no egress. I felt helpless, I felt anachronistic being pushing into fitting into place, I felt defiled and I felt precipitous. I was nowhere near the bottom of any of it. I sighed in distress.

"Why though?" I pleaded. "He should know how stupid that decision was."

"It is true." She agreed. "He does know a great deal of the difference between Sin and Human. That difference does not mean it cannot become the same."

"What did you see?" I dared ask. "Are you saying that there is ways to change all it? Like live the same life as Sasuke?"

"I do not know the ways, only the solutions."

"Tell me! I need to know the outcome of this! Please, Hinata."

"I cannot." She said sadly. I sighed. There had to be a way out of this. I had to figure out a way to stop this, all of this. For now it was hopeless.

"This is so stupid."

"It may seem like that now, but I do promise you it will get better. You will be happy."

"You know when the last time I heard that?" She stayed quiet. "It was about four years ago so I was about ten. The fights have been violent for some time but then it was only amongst them only. My mom came to my room and said "pack your bags", "we're leaving". I packed and got into the back seat of the car and the next thing I knew we were so far away from home that I couldn't believe it. The whole way there she kept saying "it'll get better; I promise you'll be happy". It didn't matter what they did. I was never happy. How a danged legal divorce is going to make things better is beyond me."

"Was the violent fights ever toward you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Only for about year" I said remembering how I used to hide in the closet when I heard them screaming. I just recently turned seven and the fights turned physical but only towards me. They both thought it would be a good idea to use me as a tool in the battle. They were never sober enough from crack or alcohol to realize what they were really doing. Honestly they didn't. "I'll never forget the last violent fight that involved me. My parents were fighting again and my dad busted into my room." I talked mostly to the flash backs that occurred in my head of that night. "Of course that was the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital."

"How bad was it?" I think Hinata was relieved to have a new topic in our conversation but I could tell she was saddened at my story. I didn't care either way. I didn't blame them. They didn't know what they were doing.

"Not bad, really, all the doctor said was that I would never be able to have kids." I shrugged

"Never?" She was no longer placid. She hated hearing that but it looked more personal than anything. Her countenance was pained. She wanted to cry.

"What's wrong Hinata?" She shook her head.

"You dare call that "not bad"?" I've never seen Hinata so upset before. "That's horrible!" She cried. "You should tell Sasuke this! He would kill that worthless father of yours in a split second!"

"Hinata! Hinata, calm down!" I said. "Please you'll wake up Hanabi." She covered her face with her hands and I swore I heard her whisper "Naruto". I thought about my discussion with Sasuke about Hinata and Naruto's relationship. What's stopping them is the one thing Hinata can't give Naruto because her mother, being a gypsy, is not supposed to reproduce with a Demonic Vampire.

She can't have children.

"I'm so sorry Hinata." I said, ashamed that I brought it up and said it like I did. I might have not cared about losing my ability of having children but it's what keeping Hinata away from who she loves. I was an idiot who threw it in her face. She wiped her face with her wrist and shook her head.

"No, I am sorry. I did not mean what I said. If you are willing to look past such an act then you must see more than the truth that is seen."

"If you don't mind could you tell me why it is so important to have children with Spirits?" She smiled gently. She didn't mind at all.

"Demonic Vampires claim mates and drink blood when they feel weak but it is also a sign to others that the mate belongs to them. It is kind of similar for spirits. Spirits cannot claim so, as proof, the ones they love has to produce them a child. The child is a symbol of their love."

"And that's why you can't be with Naruto."

"Oh I can be with Naruto it is just that I can never prove to him that I love him and that is why I do not want to be with him." She said. "If I cannot prove that I love him then I do not _want_ to be with him."

"That doesn't make any since." I said. "If you want to be with him than screw the fact that you can't have children because that shouldn't hold you back from being with him, you should just be with him then." She looked a little shocked at what is said. I only hope I didn't hurt her feelings. "He knows that you can't have children and yet he doesn't let that stop him from being with you. So why should _you_ let it stop you?" She was quiet for a while looking down at her hands, fidgeting nervously in her lap.

"The doctor was wrong you know." She asked. It was obvious that she wanted to change the subject.

"What doctor?" I asked willing to drop it. She looked at me through her blue tinted black hair bangs.

"Your doctor", she answered. "He lied."

"Why would he lie about something like that?"

"That is just it." She said. "He did not lie on purpose. He cannot see like me." I looked at her wide eyed and astonished. "You will name her Kikiyo." She smiled. "Sasuke will never be as proud of you as that night. I wish you could the vision. It is so beautiful." She smiled.

"How do you know that will happen? How do you know anything you see will happen?" I protested. What she said is wrong. It has to be. I'm only 15! This can't be true.

"Sakura I saw what I saw. There is no other alternative."

"But when we first met, when I first came here there was unlimited! You said so yourself, right? There wasn't just one, right?"

"That is true." She agreed. "I can see clearly now."

"And what do you see?"

"I cannot tell you everything. It is bad enough I told you about your daughter."

"Is there anything you can tell me?" She simply smiled at me with her eyes contently closed.

"There are no more guesses."

Sasuke finally came back late the next day. All Hanabi did was sleep. She looks as sickly as ever, like she as suffered from rickets all her life. Hinata and I talked most of the time. She told me stories of her and our roommates. Apparently Ino and Shikamaru have more history than I thought. They actually have more history than a one night stand. They grew up together and their parents would pressure them into dating. Shikamaru was good friends with Naruto which is how Ino and Hinata met. Hinata met Naruto through Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke and Neji hung out a lot when they were little and they met Naruto one day during a festival. Neji actually trusted him enough to help look after Hinata when he wanted to be Tenten. Then Hanabi was born and Neji became more protective but allowed Naruto to help out. It's unbelievable how protective Neji is for his cousins. I learned that everyone around me is best friends with Sasuke. You weren't think they were but Hinata said so. It's weird.

As soon as Sasuke walked in with Naruto, they left. Naruto picked up the awake Hanabi, placed her on his shoulders and walked out holding Hinata's hand.

"Good luck studying." He exclaimed before he left.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Sasuke tossed books and scrolls onto my lap. They all had that fan like symbol on them, the Uchiha symbol.

"You'll be studying the ways of the Uchiha. Since you are my mate, it's important for you to know this."

"All of this?"

"Pretty much."

"By when?" He only shrugged. He picked up one of the scrolls from my lap; I swear they all look the same and he had many more in his book bag.

"This scroll is just ranks and important positions. You'll need to know this one the most." He handed it to me and picked up a thick black book with the Uchiha Symbol on the spine. The covers were bare. "This is really important. It's our rules, regulations and traditions."

"Traditions?" I asked a little nervous. "There are traditions?"

"Yeah, like when a Demonic Vampire has a child with their mate they name the child after a really important relative." He explained. How ironic that he used that tradition to explain it to me. I'm being tortured. "It'll also talk a little bit about the Hyuga way so you need to know the difference in some cases."

"This book as more pages than a dictionary! I can't learn _all_ of this." I protested.

"You won't have too." He said handing the book to me. "You only need to learn about one third of the middle and everything after. Everything else before it is old laws and traditions. You won't need to know any of that but there is more laws you need to know. These are just the basics." I sighed sadly. Looking at the books and scrolls in my lap, the huge book I'm holding and the book bag that is over flowing, I felt over whelmed.

"I can't learn this." I whispered.

"You don't have choice." He said.

"Only because of you!" I snapped standing up and throwing the scrolls and books on the floor. He quickly grabbed my hair and jerked me toward him.

"Do _not_ fight me, Sakura." He said menacingly. "Just do as I say. I am willing to help you with this but you have to cooperate with me." He said, his clenching fist starting to loosen up on my hair. "Don't fight me Sakura. Don't make this hard on yourself."

"How can be making this hard on myself if you were the one who claimed me?" I yelled, smacking his hand away from my hair. "None of this is my fault. It's everyone else's and I'm just the only who suffers and always-" He didn't allow me to finish. He had roughly grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine. He grabbed my hair again but it was much gentler. He held my left wrist sternly but also loosely. The kiss was…amazing. It wasn't passionate but it was filled with emotion. It just wasn't filled with love or anything like that. It was more like pain or sadness. I barely responded to the kiss. The only response there I had been that my lips trembled against his. He slowly pulled away. His expression was regretful but mostly shocked. He was just as surprised about what happened as I am. I couldn't look at him. I had to look away. He picked up the book and handed it to me.

"Start reading." He ordered and walked away. He stopped in the hallway and leaned against the corner, his back was still to me. "Any questions?" His voice shook.

"Are you related to anyone with the name…Kikiyo?" I wasn't.

**SkittleSpade: Okay I got a lot done and a lot coming. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as much as we did.**

**SandCoffin: I did love torturing poor Sakura in this chapter. I'm proud of what you wrote.**

**SkittleSpade: Anyway I have decided on how to write Obsessed. BUT I loved the suggestions I received especially Jazzy StarLight and Hatted Hatter's idea (not to be mean and single anyone out I was just saying) and wish to keep the ideas to write more stories when I get done with Sin Academy. So if you sent me a suggestion then could you do me a small favor and tell me if it's okay that I keep them. I promise that I will say where I got the idea of the story from. I'm keeping all the suggestions in a special place so I know who gave the ideas to me. Thanks I really appreciate it the ideas. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SkittleSpade: Welcome back!**

**SandCoffin: Lately SkittleSpade here has been getting a very popular question in the reviews.**

**SkittleSpade: And that question is "Can or does Sasuke "turn" Sakura?"**

**SandCoffin: Here be the answer.**

**SkittleSpade: Sakura can't become a Demonic Vampire **_**BUT **_**there is a way she can live forever like him. We can't tell how that happens so you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**SandCoffin: Anymore Questions?**

"This is the dumbest thing I have ever read." I said throwing the book at Sasuke who was sitting across from me. He caught it with ease.

"I don't care." He growled. "You _have_ to read it." He tossed it back to me.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." I threw it back.

"You _have_ to do what I say."

"I don't _have_ to do anything you say." I argued back. "I don't _have_ to do any of this. This…yeah, this is bull crap. I don't even belong here. So why should I even try? I'm only here for about another month and if I'm lucky, which I'm really hoping for, the court will have a decision made before that and then I'm out of here."

"Really, is that so?" He folded his arms across his chest, sardonically.

"No, that isn't so." I said sarcastically. "I want to live here. I want to be trapped in this stupid apartment or really big room or whatever it is learning crap I shouldn't have to learn. And the best part of all of this is that I'm bounded forever to _you_!" I gave him a fake smile and two thumbs up. "I love it here." He didn't find it too funny.

"Sakura, get back to studying." He ordered. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Yeah, well neither am I."

"I don't care what mood you're in just shut up and study." He said. He was really in a foul mood today. I don't blame him; I'm a little irritable myself. I've been stuck here in this apartment doing nothing but reading these danged books. I have more of a right to be foul than him. Regardless of that, I've been giving him a hard time ever since he brought those stupid books and scrolls for me to study. All the while I'm studying, however, he just do what he pleases. He comes and goes, in and out all the time but not today. Today he sat on the sofa couch, impatiently I might add, watching the clock tick.

"Waiting for something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm debating." His eyes never left the clock.

"On what?"

"On whether to leave you here alone or to have Hikari stay with you."

"Why?"

"Because I have an errand to run with Naruto and I don't know how long it will take." I really didn't like the idea of staying with Hikari for any length of time. I've never officially met her but just the position she's in with the others and her being Itachi's mate doesn't sound like a smart idea. Plus I remember how Neji reacted toward her at the Festival of Spring. He wouldn't let her go near Hanabi for anything in the world.

"What about the others?"

"Hinata and her sister left for the Land of Gypsies yesterday. Tenten and Neji are attending some stupid party with Tenten's family. Ino still hasn't left Shikamaru's as far as I know."

"What's wrong with me staying here by myself?" I suggested. "I like that idea."

"I don't."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Quite frankly it's mostly because I don't trust you." He said with ease. "And you saying that you like the idea doesn't help."

"I won't leave. I wouldn't know where to go even if I did leave." He actually thought about that but then shook his head.

"It's too big of a risk." He said.

"How?"

"I don't know if you have completely recovered from the Withdrawal. If you leave, you could get lost trying to get back to my room."

"I've already told you, I am not leaving." I pressed.

"Stop arguing with me, Sakura. I've made up my mind." He said with a dominate voice. I hate it when he used that voice; it is always so intimidating. "You're staying with someone watching over you. End of story." Said Sasuke as he stood up. "Stay here while I go get Hikari."

"What about Itachi?" I asked, desperate.

"You want Itachi to watch over you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I mean, won't he be mad if he's not with his mate?"

"Usually," he shrugged. "But he left her alone last night to complete some favor for a friend of his. So Hikari is by herself as well." He said. "I'll be right back. Itachi's room is just across the hall."I sighed as he headed for the door.

"Then why don't you just leave her there and if I need help with anything I'll just walk across the hall to get her." I suggested.

"She's staying with you." He said. "End of discussion."

She doesn't shut up. This crazy chick as been sitting here talking for the last 10 minutes and I already want to kill myself. All she wanted to talk about was the night Itachi claimed her. If she didn't stop soon she'll probably start talking about the sex. Please, heaven forbid!

"Hikari!" I shouted. "I get it. Itachi claimed you and it was…interesting but seriously not something I want to know about."

"Do you want me to help you with your studying?" She motioned to the stack of books and scrolls beside my seat.

"I'm not studying."

"You'll make him look bad at the banquet." She warned.

"What banquet?" She looked at me, away, then back at me. Her expression was confused then that of a mistake.

"Oh, right," said Hikari. "Sasuke said not to say anything about that."

"Not to say anything about what?" I shouted. "And what is this banquet that I'm apparently not supposed to know about?"

"Promise not to tell Sasuke that I told you?"

"I'm not making any promises." I said. "We'll just have to wait and see just how mad this will make me."

"The Uchihas have a banquet every year to count who has a mate and who doesn't."

"When is it and why does it have anything to do with me?"

"Hello! You are Sasuke's mate. You have to go with him and you have to impress his family. I guess it isn't that much different from a human relation, right?"

"Oh trust me it's completely different. But I'm guess that's the whole point of me studying all this useless crap."

"The more you know about the clan the better you'll impress them. You have to learn it anyway. It's a requirement", She said. "Besides, you're stuck with him so you might as well study now and get ready for the banquet. It'll save you the embarrassment later on."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Sasuke is Sasuke. He does some pretty dumb things."

"I've noticed." I said. "But that doesn't explain why he didn't tell me?"

"For kicks?" She shrugged.

"Oh I'll be kicking his tail when he gets back alright!" I shouted. Life just keeps getting better and better. "I can't believe that stupid idiot! Actually I can, this shouldn't be a surprise but still!"

"I don't really see the problem here." She said simply.

"The problem here is that I'm sick and tired of this bull crap he keeps pulling over my head. First he forces me into becoming his mate, locks me up in his room and then shoves my nose into bunch of useless info I can't careless about. The problem here is that Sasuke is a total butt hole. You may be happy with being Itachi's mate but I will _never_ be happy as long as I am stuck with him." I said. "This whole mate thing is not for humans. It's not for me! I can't do any of what he expects because it is too much." She stared at me with unsure eyes. She only stood there her arms lightly wrapped around her torso searching for something to say. She shook her head.

"No one starts out happy." She said not sure of her wording. "It's rare for the couple to be in love with each other before they mated. It's even rarer if you're dealing with an Uchiha. I was forced like you." She said, avoiding my eyes. I found that suspicious.

"What are you selling?" I asked.

"Nothing you would not buy."

"What?" She's being dead serious.

"I'm sure some_one_ has told you about me and Itachi", She said, "About how it happened? How it _really_ happened?" I nodded remembering Ino's part of the story. Now that I think about it, it was nowhere near close to what she told me from the minute she walked in. Ino's version implied that Itachi hypnotized her into being with him while messing with Ino's mind so she wouldn't interfere.

"What is the _real_ story?"

"Quite similar to yours, actually", She began. "I started Sin Academy later than he did so he was about a semester ahead of me. He was at the age for him needing to find a suitable mate, just like Sasuke when you came along. Well when I came along he was at his peak of waiting. They can only wait for so long to choose, you know. The whole choosing mate ordeal is a very complicated process for so many reasons it's crazy." She explained. "Anyway, unknown to me, he has had this massive crush on me for centuries and me entering Sin Academy and being in more than half of his classes didn't help. I didn't even know who the guy was. I never had anything to do with the authority. If I wanted something done I did it myself, my own way. If you want something done right, do it yourself, the saying says. Well one late afternoon I got held back after stealing…" She looked for an alternative to explaining it then shrugged. "Moving on", she said, "It was dark when they finally let me out. Actually if I'm remembering correctly, it was midnight." She nodded agreeing with herself. "It was midnight. Itachi had heard that I got held back that day so he took it as an opportunity to claim me. He waits outside the front door. I come out and well that's it. I was stuck with a stranger whether I like it or not."

"I think I have it better than you." I tried not to laugh but it was pretty funny for some reason. I have to deal with a jerk who I've been warned about since I got here and yet she gets claimed by a complete stranger who she's never even met. "How did that work out?"

"He impressed me." She said simply.

"How?"

"I don't really know." She shrugged with a smile. "It was just the way he acted toward me I guess."

"So you ended up happy but where does that leave me?" I asked. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Maybe you'll be impressed too."

"I haven't yet."

"Well duh. It's Sasuke. There's not a lot to be impressed about, I have to admit." She laughed. "But I'm sure you'll find something. You really don't have a choice if you think about it. You'll spend the rest of your life with him. It's kind of hard not to fall in love with the one you've been mated with even if they don't love you back."

"Basically what you are saying is that I'm completely doomed no matter what."

"Yeah, pretty much." She laughed.

"And here I thought your little story was going to help me feel better about the situation." I sighed.

"In my self defense, it was supposed to."

"It didn't work."

"I have noticed." She looked down then out the window. "Do you know why he claimed you?"

"No. No one will tell me."

"Have you asked him?"

"If I did he never answered."

"_If_ you did", She questioned. "Have you really asked him or not?" She asked again. I shook my head.

"No. I have never asked him."

"Maybe that's where you need to start. What first impressed me about Itachi was why he claimed me. Anyone who can force me into loving them like he did is _more_ than okay with me."

"So it wasn't the make out session?" She laughed at my question.

"Okay I lied. It was the make out session." That's when we heard a familiar ring. I rushed to Sasuke's bedroom and grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table. I forgot I had the stupid thing. Mom had promised me to text or call about whatever is going on in court but she never even started. The messages I have been getting was my dad saying the same old "Everything is alright" and "I'll take care of you" nonsense. He usually sends them when he's drunk. "What was that?" Hikari asked following me.

"Oh it's just my cell phone."

"Is that a human invention?" Yes sin and spirits do not have much of an update when it comes to technology. The only thing they actually kept up with is computers and internet. I will give them credit, they do have phones but they're not wireless. Their phones still has the curly cord. Apparently they're using to keep track on Human movements.

"Yeah", I answered. "Don't worry it's not important." She nodded and walked back to the living room. I quickly read the text. It wasn't finished.

**Hey Sak! Don't worry about the court ca**

And that's all it read. I wonder if I should be concerned.


	22. Chapter 22

**Spade: I got this one done fast! **

**SandCoffin: I know! I personally like this chapter.**

**Spade: I do too. I just you, the readers & reviewers, will like it too. I wasn't really sure what was going to happen this chapter but it all came together.**

**SandCoffin: And we got good news!**

**Spade: School is over so we got…about a month and a half left of summer.**

**SandCoffin: School is starting early while it ended later because of stupid snow conditions and exams..**

**Spade: The point of us telling you this is because until school starts again we might be able to update a lot faster than usual. I'm not promising anything. Also I'm glad that some people liked "****Master My Master****". I know it started out boring but the bloodshed will start **_**very**_** soon, actually the second chapter to be more precise. Enjoy this chapter!**

I was worried about the text I've received from my dad a few days ago but after a while it occurred to me that the guy was probably drunk and probably thought he finished the sentence. So I stopped worrying about it then got dragged to the Sin academy infirmary by Hikari because her mate got hurt while on his "errand". I waited in the waiting room reading through what little magazines they had on the coffee table.

"Hey, Hikari", I greeted when she approached me. "How is Itachi?" She looked kind of sad so I assumed his condition was bad. She shook her head and inhaled deeply.

"We misunderstood Naruto when he told us the message." She said. "He wasn't talking to me." My hand gripped my cell phone tightly in my pocket. That nagging feeling that something was wrong had returned. I swallowed waiting for the news to hit me. "Itachi isn't here. He's at home."

"What's wrong?"

"He was injured very badly. They found him unconscious and he still hasn't woken up." I stopped breathing. "He was awake for a very short time. He asked for you to come." I looked away from her eyes. I tried to remember what the text had said but my mind was too scrambled. I jerked out my phone and searched. Hikari laid her hand over the screen and shook her head. "It has nothing to do with your human world."

"Sasuke?" She nodded. "He…wanted to see me?"

"You are his mate. Right now him asking for you to stay with him in the hospital doesn't make sense but it will later."

"When we fall in love?" I mocked. For the last few days she's been telling me how big of a bet she has on us falling in love.

"I told you I had money on it." She grinned but then returned to her sad visage. "Go to him."

"I have no reason to."

"He asked you to. That's a reason."

"Not good enough."

"You're his mate." She said. I shook my head. "Look, Sakura, I've already told you that it doesn't make any sense but it will later on. I know if I was just claimed and was put in the same situation as you I would walk away too. I know what it's like to be put in an awkward situation where I bonded with some I didn't know forever. You remember the story I told you about how Itachi and I got together. So believe when I say, go to him."

"I guess."

"And while you're in there, ask." She suggested.

"Right", I said. "Thanks, Hikari." The nurse from behind the counter escorted me to his room. He laid in bed covered in bandages and gauge. He looked somewhat tensed but was beginning to relax as I approached. The nurse quietly closed the door behind me. The room was small and closed except for the window next to his bed. There was a small bedside table on the other side of his bed and a clipboard of his status and injuries on top it. I sat down on the small stool beside his bed.

"I'm here." I whispered to him.

He didn't wake up until midnight. I fell asleep curled up in a chair that was also in the room in the far back corner.

"Sakura", He called out, "Sakura, wake up." I groaned and sat up looking for the familiar voice. Sasuke was awake but still laying down in bed. I walked over to him and sat down on the stool.

"You okay?" I asked. He sat up with a painful expression.

"Give me your arm." He demanded. I hesitantly held out my arm to him. He grabbed my arm, jerking me off the stool and onto my knees. He viciously bit into my forearm, drinking my blood greedily. He gripped my arm painfully tight. He finally released my arm without licking it clean and closing the wound like usual.

"Feel any better?" I asked standing up.

"A little", he answered in a whispered. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure." I walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open; to wash the blood smudges off.

"I left the wound open." He stated. "I might need more later so you're going to have to stay here."

"It's fine."

"How's your studying going?" He asked causally. I sighed. I guess there is no better time to ask than now. I dried my arm with the towel and sat back down on the stool.

"We need to talk about something." He stayed quiet but he looked me dead in the eye.

"I need to know why…" I was scared to finish.

"Why what?"

"Why do I need to study?" I chicken out. "And please don't tell that usual "because I told you to" that is just really stupid and not really a reason. I want to know the truth." Again he was quiet. I could tell he wasn't going to say anything. "I want to know because Hikari has told me about the banquet."

"I told her to keep her mouth shut about that."

"Yeah well that's more of your fault. One thing I learned about Hikari is that she doesn't know to shut up."

"What exactly did she say about it?"

"Just that I need to go with you and that I need to impress your family."

"That's the gist of it" He said, "but it's more of registration for Uchiha Demoniacs' mate. All you have to do is show up and have some knowledge of the clan. That's why you have to study. When I claimed you that made you part of the clan. You're an Uchiha now. So it's important for you to know as much as possible about the clan before the banquet." I sighed.

"I have to go back to school sooner or later. My absents are bound to be through the roof. I could get in trouble if I miss too many. With the judge I mean."

"Not really. You already know that Sin Academy is not an ordinary school. That means the rules and regulations are a bit different. Actually to be more precise on regulations we have none. If the court calls about your absents or about anything else the school will answer based off their record. Since I claimed you the school will look at you as if you were a natural born Uchiha. They'll put in a good word no matter what."

"My point is that I missed half a month of school. I'm so behind in school work studying all the laws and traditions of the Uchiha clan will be in the way."

"Just worry about learning the Uchiha way. Until after the banquet school work is nothing. Look I'll handle everything it's just really important for you to study."

"I guess."

"At the banquet you'll be sitting with my family. You will talk with them but over all you'll just mostly sit there, eat and hang out. It's going to be a little harder for you to fit in since your human."

"Power through knowledge" I said. He figured that if I couldn't fit in species wise I would traditionally. "It makes since."

"Was that really what you wanted to ask me?" I stared at him, unsure of how to answer him. He waited for my answer emotionless. I shrugged.

"Why?"

"You just seem hesitant."

"I'm fine", I insisted. "I asked what I wanted to ask."

"Alright, do you have anything else to ask?" It's like he knew I wanted to ask. I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"Give me your arm", he demanded, "I'm still thirsty."

That coming afternoon Sasuke wasn't in as much pain as before. Drinking my blood really helped him gain back his strength but he seemed really bothered. I couldn't tell what it was. I had a feeling that he really did know what I wanted ask him and it either bothered him that I wanted to ask or that I won't ask. Or if it was something else like how much studying I've actually done for the stupid banquet. What I did know was that it had something to do with me. He would sit there and look at me angrily or just glare emotionless. It didn't matter what we was talking about he was bothered and let it showed. I looked down at his barely touched food on his tray lying in front of him.

"Are you sure you want me take it back to the cafeteria? You didn't eat but a couple of bites. Aren't you hungry?" I asked standing up.

"I don't need food. I need blood, _your_ blood." He answered.

"So you don't eat anymore because you got me?"

"Exactly", he retorted. "You would know this if you studied a little better." I grimaced. I took the tray and left the room. It was sad taking all that uneaten food down to the cafeteria. They'll probably just throw it away. I came back to his room and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his dead down.

"Are you feeling okay?"I asked approaching him. He waved his hand saying that he wants me to come to him. When I did he grabbed and clenched to my shirt at my waist and leaned his head on my stomach. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. His actions surprised me a little.

"I screwed us both, didn't I?" He whispered.

"What?"

"I know what you really want to ask me." He said. "You want to know why I claimed you." I couldn't respond. Even if I could get my mouth to work there wouldn't be anything to be said. "You won't like the truth. _I_ don't like the truth."

"It's…okay…"

"No it's not Sakura!" He yelled and clenched to me tighter. "It's not okay!" I flinched at his tone. "I waited too long." He said. "I just waited too long. I needed a mate but I didn't give a dang about having a mate. All I cared about was blood. That was all I wanted. That was all I cared about. I waited too long and I had gotten too weak to actually choose a sin or spirit for a mate. I thought I was going to crazy and loose all my sanity before I had a taste of blood…then…_you_ showed up." He sneered. "You had to be human. You had to be weaker." He sounded angry at the fact. "I just thought that if I claimed you all I would need was your blood and that was the only thing that would interfere. I didn't think at all. All I cared about was your blood. Now we're stuck with each other and you can't even out live me." In a comforting action I wrapped an arm around his shoulder blades in a hug like manner and stroked his hair with my other hand. It seemed to of worked. He sighed and his clenching loosened a little bit. "I got us in a real danged good mess."

"Yeah well you aren't the only one who isn't thinking." I swear he smirked.

"I know." He chuckled.

"I keep thinking that when I get that phone call I can leave and never turn back. Truth is I don't know what I'm going back to. I'm stuck thinking that this, all of this, is a dream and I'm about to wake up. Wake up to everything that I grew up with. I know I'm stuck with you and that I can never leave. I know the truth and yet I just want to run away from it all like always."

"I screwed us both, didn't I?"

So the banquet is about a week away. I have about 15 scrolls and 22 books to read and look through all together. If I minus what I've already went through that leads up to14 and half scrolls and 20 books. I'm screwed. Sasuke helped me with my study but I wasn't really making progress. I was able to leave his apartment the day after he left the hospital. Hinata came back from the Land of Gypsy and wasn't going to school so she was helping me study while Hanabi started on my dress for the banquet. Hinata sat on the couched surrounded by books and scrolls quizzing me for the banquet that is _three_ days away. Hanabi was sitting on the floor sewing up my dress. I was pacing in the living room.

"What is the final rule of claiming a mate?" Hinata asked.

"Um…" I didn't have a danged clue. "I don't know…"

"You will be going to it in three days." She said.

"Oh I know where I'm going if I don't remember this. Heck."

"Too late for that", Hanabi said.

"The Uchiha Banquet!" Hinata said sadly. "Maybe we should take a break. You seemed really stressed."

"She should be." Hanabi interrupted. "She'll be dealing with Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother. She's a hard egg to crack. She doesn't have the liking to Hikari."  
"Great, I'm more that screwed, I'm doomed." I said sitting down in the empty arm chair and sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to survive this."

"It will be difficult especially since your mother in law is the leader of the entire Uchiha clan."

"His mother is the clan leader too?" I was shocked. "I'm going to die."

"At least not literally."

"Appreciate it, Hanabi." I growled. "I really don't think I can do this. And I know I don't have a choice. What are they going to do to me if I don't do well?" Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other.

"Not sure." Hinata said. My phone started vibrating on the coffee table and quickly grabbed it. Yes I am still a little nervous about the text I got a few days ago.

"So helpful." I teased. "Let me read this text and we'll get back to studying." I read the text and ran out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Spade: The Text Mystery has finally been revealed!**

**SandCoffin: Yes we need help deciding. Not on the text though. No it involves the banquet. We can't figure out what would be a good dress for Sakura to wear at the banquet. We have created a poll with links to our favorite dresses that we think would be perfect for the occasion. By the way you have to copy and paste the link.**

**Spade: We've actually considered on just using the dress Sakura wore at the Festival but we liked too many other dresses so if you don't mind we really need you guys to help us in deciding on a dress. Just keep in mind that you got about two updates before the banquet, so maybe a few weeks possibly more than a month.**

**SandCoffin: In other words **_**please vote soon**_**!**

**Spade: But don't vote now, you got another chapter of Sin Academy to read! Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

When you're growing up no matter what the case is you are connected to your parents. It doesn't matter whether you hate them or not. When one of you parents is in the hospital about to die you are going to be sad and you are going to cry. My parents are not the best in the world and they didn't always think of me or considered me. There were times when I prayed that they would die or just disappear. It's because of them I have lost all my friends, gained the title "The Druggies' Kid", has gain no respect from others, and was sent to a school of supernatural to be forever stuck with a Demonic Vampire. I should be happy, I shouldn't have bothered to come, I should not be crying but here I am in the hospital crying over my dying father. He took his drinking a little too far and got into a bar fight. I don't know exactly what is wrong with him. It was a mixture of things really. He was drunk enough to pass out for a pretty good while but waited until he got punched. Add the biggest illegal amount of alcohol with a tremendous blood loss, bruising, and a broken arm altogether and well death is the result. The doctor has tried to tell me the problem but I couldn't hear it. All I heard was my dad's last wish. He said I'd always looked better with short hair like when I was younger so I thought he deserved to see me like that one last time. That night mom drove me back to the campus and even though I was allowed to go back to my dorm I decided it was safer to go Sasuke's little apartment. I walked in to see he was still up standing in the kitchen with Naruto. Naruto bid us both a good night and left. I sighed after I closed the door after Naruto.

"Please don't say anything." I knew he knew and I just knew he would start lecturing me again about leaving because of the Withdrawal so I warned him ahead that I was not in a good mood. I sounded like I was about to cry.

"You left your phone behind when you ran out. Even the message thing was still on the screen." He wouldn't look at me until now. He was leaning against the mini bar and looked at me through his bangs. "Are you okay?"

"Of course", I answered.

"Then why are you crying?" He slowly walked up to me.

"I'm not crying." I sobbed. Luckily this crying fit was small. I was embarrassed enough. I didn't want people to know what happen. I wanted to make up some excuse and control myself so that no one would know the difference. I had to leave the stupid phone behind and worse leaving the message right on the screen! Now no one will give me peace and tell me how sorry they are about the situation and I don't really want to deal with that. Sasuke leaned my head against his shoulder but he didn't hug me. He only gentle held my hands. I stood there and cried. When I was through he looked at me dead in the eye.

"Listen to me Sakura", He said, "It's late so go on to bed and sleep. Tomorrow I want you to go back and stay with him."

"Stay?"

"Just until he gets better", He whispered. He knew my dad wasn't going to get better.

"No, I can't." I protested. "The banquet is in about two days. I got to study and Hanabi needs me to help with the dress and…and…"

"Don't worry about it." I looked at him bewildered. "I want you to stay with your father until he gets better and if that doesn't happen until a week from now I don't care. Right now worry about your father and _only_ your father." I shook my head.

"No." My voice broke. My crying fit was starting to get worse. Tears were pouring down my face and it was getting harder to breathe. "This is so stupid. Look at me!" I cried. "I'm a danged mess." This time he did hug me. One hand tangled in my now short hair and the other around my waist tightly pulling me against him.

"You have to go back" he whispered. "I'm willing to bet your dad wants to see you again."

"I can't." I argued. I just wouldn't give in. "There's the banquet, Hanabi's dress, I still have a million things to study and you need blood-" At that moment he bit into my neck. He didn't drink much, just a couple of gulps and then looked at me with blood at the corners of his mouth.

"There. Happy?"

"Sasuke I know you need more than that."

"I'll drink before you leave."

"You won't last."

"Dang it, Sakura!" He yelled, "**Do as I say**." He was actually _growling_ at me. It shocked me more than anything. I stepped back but hit the door. "You are my mate and therefore do not have a choice. I don't want to hear anymore stupid excuses, Sakura. I am trying to help you, but you've got to let me." He was still growling but it was much softer. "Do as I say. Naruto will probably bring Hinata here to talk to you. So unless you _want_ to talk I suggest you go right on to bed. That's why you came here right?" I nodded. "Then go on. If you need anything let me know." I nodded. I walked around him but stopped. I wanted to face him but I couldn't.

"Sasuke…thanks." I felt his fingers at the tips of my hair. "It was his last wish. He said he'd always like my hair shorter. He's been saying a bunch of things lately, mostly about when I was younger. I don't know I would want to encourage it. It's not like I had a _good_ child hood." I sighed with more tears pouring down.

"Go to bed." His fingertips disappeared as he walked to the couch and sat down. "You still have some clothes here. If you need something to sleep in…you can borrow my clothes."

I fell asleep fast in his bed. I was pretty sure I cried in my sleep because I woke up with my face buried in Sasuke's bare chest and his arms wrapped securely around me. Despite his tight hold I was able to sit up. Sasuke was in such a deep sleep he never noticed I left to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. He was still asleep when I was through. I decided to just let him sleep and try to be quiet has I looked for something to eat. I skipped lunch and dinner yesterday so my stomach is really bothering me this morning. He really didn't have much. I might have to drop off by the dorm and grab some money so I could get something to eat in town. I leaned against the mini bar examining the living room and sighed. My cell phone laid on the cold slick bar. I stared at it for a long time remembering all the messed up texts and trouble it has sent me before grabbing it and stuffing it in my pocket. I really am scared. I walked into his bedroom. I put one knee on the bed and reached out to shake him awake.

"Sasuke", I whispered, "I'm leaving." He groaned and looked at the clock.

"It's a little early." He stated.

"I know but it's a long walk."

"Why not call your mother and have her come pick you up?"

"I just need to think about a few things and a walk sounds like a good place to start."

"Do you need to take anything?" He asked, running his fingers through his bangs.

"No, I should have enough clothes at …I guess home and I'll go to my dorm before I leave. I have to grab some money and anything else I might need." He looked at me concerned. "What?"

"You've been crying all night."

"I thought so."

"Do you want me to walk with you?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine." He stroked the back of his hand on my cheek and chuckled.

"You're scared. I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know what of."

"Yes you do."

"I need to go." I was about to get up when he grabbed my wrist and jerked me down. The next thing I knew I was laying on the bed with him on top of me. I couldn't breathe. He dove instantly to my neck and bit down hard. He drank my blood greedily. He licked the bite clean and healed it. He stared into my eyes.

"You said you were going to the dorm; while you're there grab that necklace I gave you. It will prevent you from suffering through the Withdrawal." He said. "Also last night Hinata dropped off your phone."

"I know. I got it off the counter. Thanks Sasuke."

The dorm was empty. It was too early for any of them to leave for school but should be at least up and getting ready. I didn't bother turning on the lights. I didn't want to wake anyone plus I already knew where to find what I need. I heard the hallway lights click and footsteps coming towards me.

"Morning Sakura", Ino greeted chirpily. "Mind telling me where you have been disappearing to?"

"I can ask the same to you." I responded with a giggle. "I've been hearing some interesting rumors about you." She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh?" She challenged. "What have you been hearing?"

"You hooked up with Shikamaru the very guy you had a one night stand with." She laughed as she flopped down on the couch.

"Not a rumor, it's true."

"Mind explaining how that happened?" I sat next to her and faced her.

"Well it's complicated."

"It's only complicated because of you Ino."

"Hilarious, human", She scoffed. "I met Shikamaru right after Sai had proposed to me. I told him I wasn't sure and went to a bar to think about it. I bumped into Shikamaru while dancing and we just started talking. The more we drank the more we both started regretting being engaged."

"He was engaged too?"

"Yup", she answered. "Her name was Temari. I don't have a clue what he saw in that stupid broad. Anyway he kept getting drunk and well the next thing I knew I woke up in his bed, naked I might add and I barely remember a thing about the previous night in the bar. So I did the only thing I knew to do. Run. That afternoon I met up with Sai and told him I would marry him. Then the whole Itachi thing happened and I wanted nothing to do with him since. In other words when Shikamaru and I met up again at the Festival everything just felt right. We just clicked."

"You love screwed up relationships, don't you?" I teased.

"Speaking of screwed up relationships what's the deal between you and Sasuke?"

"Oh about that…"

"Is he still chasing after you?" She pushed. "Have you figured it out? Come on, tell me!"

"Well to be honest Ino he's already-"

"Will you two keep it quiet?" Tenten entered looking like a zombie that just woke up. "Neji is trying to sleep."

"Yeah I bet he does. You guys were up all night and were not the least bit quiet yourselves." Ino retorted. Tenten ignored her and walked to my side of the couch.

"So how was being a witness in court go? Is the case doing okay?"

"Witness?" I asked confused.

"Hey, Hinata said that you had to stand witness in court to help decide which parent would be more suitable in raising you. How did that go?"

"Oh that, right. It went just fine." Ino laid her hand on my shoulder.

"We also heard about your dad. We're very sorry."

"Yeah, we'll do anything to help." Tenten added. I stood up.

"No it's fine. I'm going to stay with him until he gets better. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Oh you're leaving us?" Ino whined.

"Yeah. It's real important to my dad." I said.

"Well I hope everything works out for the best." Tenten said.

"Thanks." I sighed. "Well I need to grab a few things and be on my way. It's a long walk to the hospital." I left them alone in the living room and closed the door to my room behind me as I entered the cold little room. I was already getting ready to cry. I dug through my drawers and bags digging out money that I had packed. I found a few other things I thought I might need or just want to take and packed them in my book bag. I dumped out all my school work and text books onto my bed. As the papers scattered on my bed I saw the Uchiha symbol necklace Sasuke had told me to keep with me. I actually thought about putting it on. I jumped when someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I answered, stuffing the necklace in the side pocket of my book bag.

"We're leaving." Ino pronounced.

"Okay. I'll see you guys when I get back."

"Alright." I heard them leave and closed the door behind them. I took one last look around the room before I took my exit only to be greeted by Neji in the hallway.

"Does Sasuke know where you are going?" He asked suspiciously.

"I hope so considering he's the one who convinced me into doing this." I stated. He didn't believe me."

"You'll suffer through the Withdrawal again."

"Sasuke gave me this necklace that will help prevent it. I've told you, Sasuke wants me to do this. He wouldn't give me any other choice."

"You do realize you have to come back right?"

"You do realize I'm not an idiot right?" He glared at my sarcastic tone. "Look Neji I know you're trying to help Sasuke but I really need to go. And yes I do realize I have to come back. It's only until whatever happens so could you please let me go. I got to be at the hospital soon."

"What about the banquet?" He asked.

"I don't know. Sasuke said to take as long as it takes."

"You should be back before the Banquet."

"I don't see how this is any of your business. This is between me and Sasuke."

"Sasuke is my friend. I'm only trying to keep him _alive_ since you refuse to do your job."

"Will you just shut up? I got too much to worry about and I don't need you adding all this stress." I marched right past him but stopped and turned back to him. "And just because his mate leaves for a few days doesn't mean he's going to die."

"You two obviously don't talk much about the mating ordeal. He needs your blood to survive that's the whole point of having a mate."

"I know that you stupid idiot!" I barked. "I've already told you that I am coming back. You know what just go away. I got better things to do."

"One more thing."

"Oh gosh what now?"

"Do you want Tenten to know about you and Sasuke?"

"Apparently Hinata doesn't. She told Tenten that I was a witness in court the whole time I was at Sasuke's. Do what you want. You can tell her the truth or you can lie to her. She's your mate, your problem. Good bye." He followed me out of the hallway to the living room where Tenten was waiting.

"Ready to go, Neji?" She asked.

"Yeah I just had to get my jacket." He lied. He took her hand and was pulling her toward the door.

"Good luck with your dad!" She called over her shoulder as she left. I waved back at her. I turned off the lights in the hallway grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and went out to the human world.

**Spade: Hey guys it's just me in this note. SandCoffin had to go to a Baby shower for her cousin when I finished this chapter. I've got a really good idea for a sequel to Sin Academy and I was wondering if you guys wanted a sequel. Tell me what you think and don't forget to vote. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Spade: Reminder! Vote after you read this chapter or forever hold your voting rights!**

**SandCoffin: ? **

**Spade: Shut up and agree with me.**

**SandCoffin: This is your last chance to vote. The poll will close three days after this update. Enjoy the Chapter**

**Spade: BEFORE that I have a confession to make. I know I've probably promised that I would update faster. I'm afraid it's a promise I can't keep. With my online classes starting I can't afford too much spare time so in result I can't update as much. Just please be patient with me because I will finish this story. Also next chapter it's BANQUET TIME! So stay tuned. **

He died a few minutes after I came. I hated him when he died. Mom drove me home. I walked straight to my room and slammed the door closed. Mom didn't even bother coming up. She didn't attempt to talk in the car. If I wasn't willing to talk in the hospital room two hours later would've made no difference. I can't tell if I'm mad at the world, at him or at myself. I don't even know if I'm supposed to feel mad! How are you supposed to feel when your father's last words were that he didn't want you, his child; his daughter? I guess I should have at least suspected this. I should have seen this coming. I should have never come. I should have never thought this was the right thing to do. I wasted too many tears for this. I just need to head back. Study and get that stupid banquet over with. I flopped on to the bed only to hear the crumbling of paper. I turned my head and discovered that the entire top part of my bed was covered in drawings. I recognized the style of most sketches. It was Hanabi's drawing style. The others must be Hinata's drawings. I sat up as I started looking through them and gasped at the theme they each shared. All the sketches were of Sasuke and me.

I picked one up and searched every line. He's sitting down with a stressed out expression and I was standing behind him. I had long hair again and I was hugging him from behind. I looked…happy. I tossed it aside then grabbed another. This time the scene was in his current apartment and it looked more recent. I was behind his little mini bar cutting tomatoes or at least attempting to. Sasuke had quite a hold around my waist as his face was buried in my neck and short hair. I picked up another in a panic. I guess we were on the floor or something and I was in his lap with my hair once again long. I had my head laying on his chest in total contentment and he had another tight hold around my waist with his head lying on my hair. So far every sketch showed me and Sasuke not only getting along but happy. Not just happy with each other, but happy to _have_ each other. It was weird. I searched through the pile for any sign or proof that all of this is just…just…stupid. I never found anything close. It was unreal what I found. In rage and sadness I slapped the sketches out onto the floor and leaned my back and head against the wall. I picked up my phone and started dialing. I meant to dial Hinata's dorm room but right when I hit send I realized I accidently dialed Sasuke's apartment number. I held it up to my ear and sighed as I listened to it ring. Maybe Naruto and Hinata would be there visiting.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Naruto", I greeted back.

"Sakura! How have you been? Is everything alright?"

"No, not really", I answered. "Can I speak to Hinata?"

"She isn't here. Hanabi wasn't feeling too well so Hinata took her home." In other words even if I called my dorm she wouldn't have been there anway. I sighed and bit my lip as the taste of vinegar took over my mouth.

"Is Sasuke there?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?"

"I need to come back a little early."

"How early?"

"This afternoon."

"Um…well…" He hesitated.

"Just let me speak to Sasuke, Naruto."

"I told you, he's not here. He's at Ai Shinu taking care of a few things. He didn't think you'll be back until after the funeral."

"I'm not staying here another second", at that point I realized, "...if Sasuke isn't there then why are you?"

"I wanted to catch him before he left but I didn't make it. Hinata had a vision that he needs to see. I heard his phone ring when I was about to leave. So I used his spare key and decided to answer the phone for him."

"I see. Well just tell him that I'm coming back and will be staying at my regular dorm."

"Wait just a while." He pushed.

"Why?"

"Just wait till he calls back. I'm on my way to Ai Shinu to talk to him anyway."

"But why does he have to call back?"

"Just let me talk to him and I'll have him call you back. Just give me a phone number that you'll answer." Sin Academy is very well updated in technology except in phones. They still have low tech phones that hang on the wall with that spiral cord so no Caller ID or speed dial or anything of the sort. I gave him my cell phone number.

"You still haven't told me why he needs to call me back." I noted. He sighed.

"Don't tell him I said anything but I think he's worried about you."

"Naruto, why would Sasuke be worried about me? He's probably happy that I'm back with the humans. I've been complaining that I wanted to come back."

"It's not that." He said. "It has something to do with your father. He does not like the situation at all."

"Why?" I asked remembering the threat Hinata had made about my father. She wanted to tell Sasuke about how my dad attacked me and how that attack prevents me from having kids. "Did Hinata talk to him any?"

"Yeah last night when you were asleep."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I only escorted her there. I had to talk to Itachi about some Authority business but I think she said she wanted to talk to him about your family situation."

"What about my family situation?" I asked suspicious.

"Dunno, she didn't say much about it to me."

"Okay so you're going to talk to Sasuke and tell him to call me. Make sure it's as soon as possible. I really don't want to be here, Naruto."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll tell him to call you back before I'd tell about him Hinata's vision."

"You don't have to do that just make sure he calls me back."

"I can do that. Talk to ya later, Sakura."

"Bye, Naruto." We hung up and I sighed. I looked at the pile of sketches on my bed and on my floor. Hinata did this on purpose. She knew I would come back to the human world. She and Hanabi must have made all these sketches to persuade me that this is a good thing. They think that leaving the human world, my world behind is a good idea. I already knew that but I'm not sure if that's the right decision or not. It does seem like they might be right. I mean there's no telling what mom thinks of me. Dad didn't want me, so it can only make me wonder if mom wanted me. I know I wasn't planned. It's probably is why their marriage never really worked. My dad got my mom pregnant by accident during a high school dance. I was the price they had to pay. I've always knew that. They never admitted it to me but grandma never got the memo. If dad never wanted me then why go through the entire court system for a divorce? Probably just to get back at mom. It's starting to kill me not knowing what mom really thinks, how she really feels. With another sigh I took the Uchiha necklace Sasuke gave me from under my shirt and looked at it. It was the Uchiha symbol. I looked at the pile of sketches again realized in most sketches I'm wearing the Uchiha symbol either as a smaller and yet better looking necklace or on my shirts. The banquet is tomorrow night. I have to impress his family. Sasuke never told me everything about it but I know in order to be considered as an Uchiha I have to go and impress his parents. Also depending on how well the banquet goes will determined whether he will keep his position in the Uchiha clan. He doesn't want me to know which is why I'm here. I guess he didn't think I'll find out through those books and scrolls. I must have done something right considering the sketches Hinata and Hanabi has left for me.

At dinner that night I was surprised she didn't smoke at the table like she usually does. She actually made dinner instead of take out. Two reasons to be suspicious, I thought. I didn't touch my food. I could barely look at it. I kept my cell phone in my lap on vibrate hoping that Sasuke would be my escape. Mom didn't eat either. She just pushed food around her plate with her fork. She stared at her food but every now and then she would look up at me and I would look away. This was repeated for a good while until she finally broke down.

"I can't believe this!" She shouted and slamming her hands on the table. "That idiot…" A sign that more is to come and I wasn't ready. I sighed and leaned back into my chair.  
"I guess you have something to say as well?" She looked at me through her bangs. "Let the sharing begin." If we're going to let the monster of truth be heard then mine will be unleashed as well.

"You don't understand Sakura."

"Then maybe it's about time someone explained it to me." I was completely surprised at how calm I stayed during all this. I actually thought I would freak out.

"What your father said back at the hospital was not entirely true." I swallowed my breath. "He didn't want you at all but _I_ did."

"Why?" I challenged. She looked at me dumb founded.

"What do you mean?"

"What was your reason for wanting me?"

"Because you are my daughter. What more of a reason do I need?"

"You tell me."

"Okay, fine", she sighed. " The truth is I only wanted you because I thought with you I would be able to stay with your father. I just never thought it would end up like this." She explained. "I'm so sorry, Sakura."

"Yeah, me too", I commented. "I knew I should not have come. I knew it. I should have just stayed at school."

"Don't say that", mom whined. "I'm sure your father was somewhat happy to see you."

"Bull crap", I muttered. "You and I both know that's a lie. Let's admit it now that dad is gone, you feel no need to keep me." She didn't agree to it but she didn't deny it either in her silence. She wasn't sure how to respond. I felt my phone vibrate in my lap. "I'm not hungry." I said, getting my phone and standing up.

"Sakura", she insisted.

"I think we're through here", I said, "In fact I _know_ we're done. You've said enough." I sighed and walked up the stairs but stood at the top and listened to my mother cry until my phone stopped vibrating. I looked at the screen. It said "1 Missed Call: Sasuke's Apartment". Not even two seconds has passed before he started calling again. It seems that no matter what happens I'm stuck with Sasuke. I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me and finally answered his call.

"Why didn't you answer the first time?" He hissed.

"Bad day at the authority?" I guessed leaning against the door. It really isn't a guess. He always had a bad day with the authority. He truly hated idiots and to him almost every one he deals with is an idiot.

"Too many morons", he commented. "When are you coming back?"

"Miss me already?" I teased. As stupid as it sounds, I hope forever that I never admit it out loud, his voice sounded very soothing to hear.

"Actually", he said softly, "I kind of do." At that instant a gust of wind flew in from my window and picked up a drawing so that it would land at my feet. Before I dared look at it, I stomped my foot over it. I swear things have got to be spinning out of control.

"I want to come back this afternoon." I said ignoring his comment.

"Hmph", he snorted. "I thought you would last longer than this. I know you're stronger than this. What happen?"

"What did Hinata tell you that would happen?"

"Naruto squealed", he hissed, "She didn't say much but it was enough for me. All she said was that you would find out the truth."

"About what?"I already knew what he meant but I still asked.

"Everything."

"That sounds about right", my voice cracked at the memory of the conversation just moments ago.

"All you have to do is pack and I'll send someone to come get you."

"It's not going to be that easy, Sasuke." I stated. "A lot happen and I think I'm at a dead end."

"All the more reason to come back." He persisted.

"I am coming back", I confirmed, "don't worry about that. I have no choice remember?"

"Tsk", was his response. "That has never stopped you before."

"I'll start packing but I can't guarantee I'll be back that quick."

"I don't get you", he noted. "You hate your parents and it's obvious they _can't_ careless about you, so why bother messing with them? Just forget them. As far as I'm concerned, they're worthless trash and you shouldn't bother with them anymore. Or if you really want them gone, Jugo has been on the edge lately. He's really been wanting to kill somebody."

"Sasuke, shut up! I can deal with them on my own!"

"No you can't, Sakura. Let's face it. You don't have a clue what you're doing. If you did you sure as heck wouldn't down there right now." I wasn't going to admit it but he was right. I don't know why I felt that I had to come. I knew what was in store and I knew something like this would happen but I cried anyway. I was sad anyway. "It's like you don't know what to say or do any more."

"Is Hinata with you?" I asked. "I have something I need to discuss with her."  
"I haven't seen since earlier." He responded.

"Okay." I hung up and sighed. I removed my foot off the drawing. The scene was in Sasuke's room. He was sitting on his bed surrounded with bags on the floor and I was sitting in his lap, clenching on to him like never before.

**Spade: So I know boring (and big time lame) but Sasuke will be returning soon and it's going to get Fluffy Duffy in here!**

**SandCoffin: Well not here but in the next few chapters.**

**Spade: No need to worry though this story is far from over. We still got a lot in store for our little Naruto crew. We actually plan on making a total war near the end. So it will get bloodier and probably more emotional. And even lamer. I really don't like how this story came out. Oh well.**

**SandCoffin: Including torture for when Tenten and Ino finally finds out. We're going to have a lot of fun for when Ino finally finds out near the end. I can't wait for it. **

**Spade: Which reminds me, how do you think Tenten and Ino should find out?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Spade: I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! Last chapter was probably one of the worst if not **_**the**_** worst. So when we came back from camping I was so surprised to have 42 alerts and reviews and none of them were flames. SandCoffinLuvr is at her house unpacking so she's not here. She wanted to do the disclaimer since we haven't done that in a while. Oh well I'll just have to do it for her.**

**WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **_**(yet)**_

I packed some more clothes. Summer was well on its way and fall closely behind it. I don't know what I'm going to do when summer comes or if Sin Academy has summer breaks. I'll have to discuss that with Hinata when I get back. I also went to the trouble of stuffing all those drawings into a folder and packing them. I don't want mom finding them and it seemed a waste to throw them away. I also packed a few momentums. Just a few things I would hate to leave behind in case this is my last visit. I heard mom downstairs cleaning up for once. I sighed. It was time to shatter her whole world. I carried only one bag down the stairs. I thought I might as well took my time, just to see how long it would take her drugged addict head to click. I laid down my one bag at the front door and took a small glance at her as I walked back. She looked confused but then relaxed realizing I was leaving. She assumed very little in me departure. Then again what does the first three letters in the word "assume" spell? I grabbed two bags this time and carried them with the same routine. She seemed a bit suspicious but kept to herself but when I came down with my last bag she flipped. She threw her wash cloth onto the counter and jammed her hands onto her hips.

"Sakura Haruno", she yelled, "What the heck is all this?"

"I'm going back to school", I shrugged.

"And all this?" She motioned to my bags.

"Oh, I don't plan on coming back", I said acting oblivious. I was so enjoying this.

"Oh, really", she challenged. "Where do you plan on going after school? You're only 14. For crying out loud you are in the ninth grade. There is no where you can go without my legal consent."

"You're still in court over custody. Your so called "legal consent" is worthless unless the judge says otherwise."

"Who else would take care of you?"

"They're called relatives." I said. "And I'll make sure someone trails against you."

"Like who?"

"Be prepared for what I have to say."

"You are not seriously planning on testifying against me."

"Just watch me." She sighed deeply before collapsing into a chair.

"Why", she begged, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you deserve it", I answered emotionless. "Because of the heck you and that idiot "dad" has put me through, because of all the crap I had to deal with from other people, because I am sick and tired pretending that there is still a chance that we could be a family." She looked at me with her eyes tearing up. "I know the truth now and the truth is I don't belong here. I'm not wanted here and nothing is going to change that. I'm leaving and this will probably be the last time I ever come here."

"You don't think we can work things out?" She implored.

"This is working things out." I said. "You don't want me, so I'm leaving. What more is there that needs to be worked out?" She said nothing more.

About a half an hour later I gathered enough money to take a taxi to Sin Academy. The driver looked at me like I'm crazy when he dropped me off. I ignored his reaction as I laid my bags on the front stairs of the main building.

"Yo", an unfamiliar voice greeted me.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" I asked the voice as he exited the main building and walking down the stairs.

"I was on my way to see Ino at Ai Shinu", he answered observing my luggage and lighting a cigarette. "The court came to a decision?"

"No not yet. I have to speak with Hinata about that. Since Sasuke claimed me, I have to find a way around the court system so I could stay here."

"How long till they make a decision?" He asked blowing smoke.

"Not sure. Now that my dad has died they will have to put my mom on trial and if no one testifies against her then I'll have no choice but to stay with her. I don't think I'll be able to get around that."

"How will Hinata help", he asked, "she can only see what is going to happen. It's rare for any of her vision to change and she can only see events about people she knows. You're going to need someone like Ino or Tenten who could actually do something. Knowing what's going to happen isn't enough."

"For now it is." I said. "It's best not to jump without measuring the distance."

"Smart", he noted. "Still why not discuss this with Sasuke?"

"His only plan is killing everyone. I think it best to leave him out of it." He looked down at my bags and kicked one to its side, blowing more smoke.

"So your father died", he started, "is that where you've been the _entire_ time? Cause Ino seems to think that you've been testifying in court." Great, first Neji gets on me about lying to Tenten and now Shikamaru.

"I'll tell you what I told Neji." I said. "If you have a problem with lying to Ino then don't. I don't care. Beside I didn't start it, Hinata did."

"How long do you want this on the quiet then? It can't last much longer with Sasuke not only being an Uchiha but also part of the Authority."

"Then there is sins like you", I said, "Sin of forbiddance."

"We know everything", he said proudly, "Weather we want to know or not. The shadows love to gossip."

"I'm guessing you do too."

"Only when it's needed. Like right now, Sasuke is very much ticked at you right now."

"Me", I questioned, "Why me?"

"I can't reveal it. Just be prepared. Sasuke was never good at keeping his temper."

"You are such a jerk." I stated. He chuckled darkly. Then again Sasuke probably lied to me when he told me that he was dealing with idiots at the authority. He could have been ticked at me but didn't want me to know about it. "Give me a clue?" I implored.

"How about instead I'll help you carry your bags to Sasuke's?"

"Then give me the clue?"

"Out of kindness", he corrected.

"No clue?"

"Just kindness."

"You're still a jerk."

"Who's trying to do you a favor", he stated picking up two of my bags.

"Still a jerk", I said. "Let's face it you're just helping so you could see Sasuke explode at me."

"I'm not that devious." He helped me carry my bags to Sasuke and he did in fact stick around for the yelling. The thing is, Sasuke wasn't mad directly at me. Well not completely. I was right about Hinata squealing a few things to Sasuke when I was gone. She's threaten to tell Sasuke about what my dad did to me when I was younger and I guess she finally came through with it and I'm taking the heat.

"Didn't you think that was important for me to know?" He yelled.

"No not really", I answered. I was trying to stay as calm as possible but all his yelling was making it next to impossible. I guess being truthfully was not the best tactic to use.

"Not good enough, Sakura."

"Sasuke, will you just calm down. It's never been a big deal to me. It shouldn't to you either." I encouraged. "I don't know what you're so angry about."

"I'm angry about this because you are my mate." He growled. "It's my job to take care of you."

"But", I interrupted, "I wasn't your mate when it happened. So there is no real good reason to get so upset about it. He's dead now anyway so it doesn't matter."

"I doubt that", He hissed, "I can only imagine what that whore of a mother has done to you."

"I can handle her in court. Besides I'm already torturing her by moving out. Even if she was a problem it's not like I couldn't take care of it myself." I insisted. He glared at me for a few short seconds then hissed at Shikamaru.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Banquet information", He said digging in his pocket. He handed Sasuke an envelope and blew some more smoke from his cigarette. "The Shadows are buzzing with some rumor that the council might be planning to crash the banquet."

"Dang", Sasuke cursed. "They just can't keep their noses out our business."

"Do you want me to get a team of gypsies on it?" Shikamaru suggested, "I can have Ino with followers in a split second."

"No, I'll discuss it with Itachi and see what he thinks. For now increase spirit security." Shikamaru nodded to his commands and left.

"Who's the council?" I asked.

"A group of old decrepit spirits and sin. We, of the Authority, have tremendous amount of power but that is only within school means. The council has power over the society itself and much more." He sighed laying the envelope on the counter. "They like causing trouble among higher ranks just to whine and get their way with things. Plus they don't like the idea of "Authority", they think it's better for them to control everything with no sub ranks."

"Why are they interesting in coming to the Uchiha Banquet?"

"Who knows", he shrugged. "But, Sakura, say nothing about this outside. We need to keep this in secret, understand?" I nodded.

"Is it alright if I leave for a few moments?"

"Where to?" He raised an eyebrow like he couldn't imagine where I wanted to go.

"I want to talk to Hinata about a couple of things."

"First, come here", He said. "I need you." I wasn't quite sure what he meant but I did as he asked. When I got close enough he grabbed my arms and pulled me into an embrace. He bit my neck as gently as he could. He drank very little.

"Did you not have enough from this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was just selfishness", He admitted with a smirk.

I reached my dorm, hoping that Hinata would be there. I knew Ino wouldn't be, Shikamaru went to meet her at Ai Shinu. There's no telling about Tenten though. I knocked on the door.

"Come in", I heard from the inside. It was most defiantly Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata", I greeted as I entered. Hinata was sitting on the floor, fiddling with her terra cards on the coffee table. Naruto was beside her on the couch watching her.

"You do not have to knock", she said, "You do live here."

"Not really", Naruto laughed. "Now she lives with Sasuke." He was still having a time with this.

"Regardless", Hinata interrupted, "You are still welcome here. That means no knocking."

"Yeah well it was more of a precaution to see if you're here or not."

"Tenten and Ino still don't know? Man," He stressed rubbing the back of his head, "How much longer are they going to be clueless?"

"I guess I'll tell them when the time is right", I said.

"They are going to be so _ticked_." He said. "Especially Tenten; she'll kill everyone in school over it. Not to mention that Neji knows too. She'll never let that down." He turned his attention to Hinata's cards and rubbed the back of his head in thought. "Layer it five", he said.

"Oh please", Hinata argued with him while messing with her cards, "We all know he will explain, apologize then she will melt at his feet and he will be forgiven in two minutes flat."

"But then there is Ino. With the advantages Shikamaru have, she'll cream him just because he never told her!" He turned his attention back to the cards. "Let's try third pile", he said to Hinata.

"She will be mad alright, there is no way around it but Shikamaru will play a similar card as Neji and he too will keep his mate and be forgiven. She will just throw a tantrum till Shikamaru has his way with her." She flipped over a card and smiled. "Another death card, Naruto", she giggled.

"What", he whined, "Dang, I'm never going to win".

"What are you two doing?" I asked taking a better look at their little card game.

"Oh just a little game Naruto and I play every week. First he has to tell me how many piles he wants and then how he wants them layered", she explained, "Then he as to choose which top card he wants me to flip. He never has the best of luck in choosing. Every time he gets the Death card or a card that resembles death he gains nothing. If he gets a card of bad luck he owes me a free favor. If he gets a card of good luck then I owe him a date and a free favor but if he gets a card of love or one that resembles love I spend the entire week at his apartment." She winked hinting at the intention of the little sleep over plans.

"I think she's rigged the deck. I can never win that card of love." He whined.

"I didn't know you were the type to gamble like this Hinata", I laughed.

"It is hardly a gamble when playing with Naruto."

"Hinata!" He cried. "Let's try again." She giggled and started to shuffle her cards. "Make it six piles with a layer of …ten." She nodded.

"So how are you and Sasuke getting along?" I sat on the floor across from her.

"You should know. You could make a career from all the sketches you left in my room."

"Those are merely the future, not the present." She said. "Why? Did my drawings bother you?" She eyed me a little when she asked that.

"No, it's just a little weird."

"Why", Naruto questioned, "don't you two share the same bed? I mean you guys practically sleep together."

"We do not _sleep_ together!" I argued. "He's never even touched me!"

"Yeah right! I doubt that!"

"This coming from the spirit of wisdom who can only get a date through a card game", I challenged. "And even that doesn't work."

"Now wait a minute!"

"Sakura", Hinata interrupted, "Why did you need to see me?"

"I have a favor to ask of you", I said.

"Naruto choose", she said still eyeing me.

"Let's try the last pile."

"Death card", she said. He groaned in anger.

"Hinata could you keep a watch on the court case?" I asked. She and Naruto looked at me with confusion.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Whether I want to or not, I'm stuck here with Sasuke. So I need to create a way to stay here with raising suspicion and for that to happen I need to make sure that my mom doesn't win the court case but I don't know how. So I thought I could come up with something from the results you saw."

"I suppose but I have never kept that close of an eye among humans before. I don't think I have ever even looked into a human's future before you."

"I know I'm probably asking a lot but I seriously need you to do this. Sasuke needs me to stay for his life and I need to stay because I don't think I could ever survive another day with humans. Please, Hinata." I implored. "I really need you to do this."

"Okay!" Naruto shouted. "I think I got this figured out! Hinata let's switch the rules. Make the death card the winning card."

"Very well", she said with a sigh. "But I cannot guarantee I'll see everything like I do here." She explained shuffling the cards. "There could be differences. Human minds are quite different so there is no telling on rather the visions will remain the same or will be guess. I really do not like having guesses." She finished shuffling and looked at Naruto. "What is the layout?"

"Make it seven piles with ten layers uneven."

"Uneven?" I questioned.

"It is a similar layout as the human game "solitaire". Naruto is getting desperate, it seems." She giggled. "Do you want sketches?"

"Sketches won't tell me enough. I want dialog." I said.

"Just words?" She finished the layout and waited for Naruto to choose a pile. He was debating real hard on his decision.

"As long as I know who said what."

"Tones?" Hinata asked.

"Could help but I don't know how much." I answered.

"I want…the last pile-No wait! Pile…two…?"

"Expressions can tell a lot as well", she said.

"Maybe."

"Pile three…? No…let me have-no never mind…um…"

"You might need both for a situation like this." She suggested.

"Probably. I do plan to have other relatives' testify against her in court. You wouldn't know who they were and there is no way I could see the visions like you."

"Okay I have made up my mind." Naruto said determined as ever.

"So it is a deal?" Hinata smiled.

"Yup", I agreed.

"I choose pile four!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Hinata flipped the card.

"Sketches and dialog it is", she said. "Everlasting love. You lose, Naruto."

"Oh come on!" He whined. "How is that even possible?" Hinata giggled, gathered her cards and started to shuffle them once again.

"Are you going to be moving in with Sasuke?" She asked causally.

"Oh hey, that's right. With Ino and Tenten being clueless you can't live with Sasuke. It'd be too weird. Ino would stay in your head constantly trying to figure out why you don't live with them but still attend school." Naruto pointed out.

"I'll think of something." I'm really not that worried about it. Sasuke can be reasonable. You know, when he tries.

"Do you think Sasuke will cooperate with you? He can be a very selfish lover." Naruto's head shot up in an instant and stared at her, accusingly. She was one step ahead of him.

"You give me that look, Naruto and I'll guarantee that you will never _win_ with or without the card game." He looked away.

"Please tell me you know this from your visions?"

"Of course", she huffed.

"I'm sure we can work something. Besides the banquet is tomorrow so I'll probably won't be at school."

"Ah!" He screamed. "I forgot about the banquet! Sasuke wanted me to help out. He also said I could bring a date. Hinata, will you be my date?"

"You've already asked me, Naruto."

Oh right", he said, "Why won't you come with me?"

"You're not going?" I asked her.

"I rather not."

"You should. It would be very comforting for me if you came." I pleaded.

"And you'd get to be with me!" Naruto chimed in.

"Okay fine, I suppose it could not hurt to attend." Naruto just about killed her in that hug.

"Welcome back Sakura", Sasuke greeted as I entered his little apartment bedroom. The bed he was sitting on was surrounded with my bags.

"Hi. Hinata might be coming over a lot more depended on what we plan on doing-"

"About what?" He interrupted almost in a hiss. I sat next to him on the bed as he looked over the letter Shikamaru gave him. I faced my body towards him.

"You know that Ino and Tenten still don't know right?"

"Tell them", he ordered. He knew exactly what I was talking about. He didn't like it for some reason.

"I don't know how", I admitted.

"There is no "how" to it. You just tell them." He argued.

"Sasuke, they worked so hard to prevent this from happening. The least I can do is breaking it to them gently."

"So you're going to do that by going behind their backs without ever telling them. How is that not back stabbing?"

"Shut up and let me be right for once." I implored him.

"Alright, fine. Have it your way but it will be by _my_ terms."

"Depends, what are your terms?"

"You stay over there Monday through Thursday. Friday you come here for the weekend."

"Reasonable." He pulled me into his lap and I swung my legs onto the bed. He wrapped one arm around me, supporting me against him, and the other hand tangled in my hair.

"You really should tell them soon", he said, "for my sake."

**Spade: I love this chapter. This is probably my favorite chapter only because of Hinata and Naruto's little "card game". I have no idea where I got that from but it is genius!  
SandCoffin: That was really smart and as promised there was SasuSaku fluff.**

**Spade: Oh yeah there was that too.**

**SandCoffin: The banquet starts in the next chapter so get ready. It is going to be awesome. **

**Spade: We can't wait. Later!**He 


	26. Chapter 26

**BANQUET TIME!**

**Things to remember: **

**Sasuke's mother is in charge of the Uchiha clan**

**Sakura has to impress Sasuke's mom**

**SandCoffinLuvr is too dang crazy for her own good**

**Hinata is Naruto's date**

**The letter Shikamaru gave to Sasuke**

…**Nah that's pretty much it**

**We don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy the Chapter**

**We're too lazy to write anything else**

"Are you sure it fits okay?" Hanabi asked tailoring the hem of my dress. I really did love the dress Hanabi made. The dress was a black strapless "Fairy" dress with hot pink ribbon wrapped around the waist and hemmed on the many ends. I was "modeling" it while Hanabi finished some last few touches to the hem in the middle of Sasuke's living room. "It looks a little snug around the bust."

"It fits just fine", I commented. "I just need a better bra than this."

"There is a trick around that." Hinata noted. "Don't wear one at all."

"You are crazy." I noted.

"_Instead,_ wear wrappings." I raised an eye brow at her.

"Wrappings?"

"You have seen Tenten wear what looks like bandages around her bust, surely."

"Oh yeah", I said remembering the fact; "will that help?"

"It will work a lot better", Hanabi added. "Especially with this dress and since the back doesn't dip so much you can get away with it easy."

"How do you put on wrappings?" I asked.

"I will have to show you later." Hinata said, sketching away.

"Anything from the court case?"

"Hunh? Oh, no, not yet." She said to busy concentrating on her drawing.

"What are you seeing?" I asked stepping down from the coffee table Hanabi forced me to stand on while she worked on my dress. She looked up at Hanabi who was digging through her sewing box.

"It won't be long", she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know", she tried to give me a convincing smile but it was too obvious. Something was going to happen to Hanabi and whatever it is, it's not good. "Anyway, are you prepared for the banquet tonight?"

"I think so. Sasuke's been a real big help." I said. "He helped me study a little bit last night. He thinks I'll do just fine but there is still so much I don't know."

"No one expects you to know everything", Hinata responded.

"Yeah tell that to Sasuke's mother, the leader of the Uchiha clan." I sighed hopelessly. "I am so screwed."

"Not yet", Hinata giggled. "Sasuke won't touch you for a short while." I looked at her dumbfounded.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing", she said composing herself. "Do you have those photos you promised?"

"Yeah, they're in my bag", I said walking over to the Kitchen bar and started digging through my book bag. I looked through them before handing them to Hinata. "This is the judge, these photos here are of the jury, these two are the lawyers", I listed, "this is my stupid mother and the last five are relatives that have agreed to testify in court. Do you think you can handle all this?"

"I am positive", she assured me. "Now that I know what everyone looks like, it will be easier to know what is going on."

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked walking through the door. He's been across the hall talking to his brother about the Banquet.

"The court case", I answered.

"Still worrying about this?" He questioned.

"Do not start with _that_ again, Sasuke", I pushed. He's still on this idea of killing my mom. Even though, at times it's tempting, it's not the smart way to deal with this. I got a real idea moving into an actual plan that will hopefully work. "I told you, I got this under control. No one needs to die. Physically, anyway. I would be okay with mentally dieing."

"I could arrange that", he muttered.

"Not by human standards, you couldn't", I argued.

"Whatever."

"You two are getting friendly", Hanabi noted as the elder sister giggled. I ignored them.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "I thought the discussion of the Banquet with your brother was going to take all day. It's barely noon."

"Itachi doesn't think there's anything to look into." I wanted to ask questions but Sasuke had already warned me not talk about the Council's involvement in public.

"Something wrong with the banquet I presume", Hinata questioned.

"Nothing other than a few unwanted guests", Sasuke sighed, leaning against the bar with his hands stuffed down in his pockets.

"Well I know you got more important things on your mind but Naruto wants me to be his date at the banquet."

"Yeah, I told him he could."

"It really is okay for me to go?"

"Yes, Hinata, Naruto has authorization to be there and so does anyone he decides to bring. You do this every year and still end up backing out. For once just listen to me and go with Naruto." I looked at Sasuke in a bit of unease. Whatever is going on with the Council going to the banquet, it's really stressing Sasuke out. Itachi might not think anything of it but Sasuke sure does and he doesn't like it.

"I appreciate you allowing me to go. I just might attend this time." She said looking over at me. "Come, Hanabi. You have a doctor's appointment soon. If we are to be on time, we must leave now." Hanabi closed up her box of sewing supplies and followed her sister out the door. "We'll be back in a couple of hours", Hinata said before closing the door.

"I'm going to change right quick", I said.

"Is _that_ what you're going to wear at the banquet?" I turned to Sasuke feeling a little hurt that he didn't like it. Why? I don't have clue but for crying out loud I was doing this for him. The least he could do is say that I look good.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing", he answered looking away.

"You don't like it?"

"I never said that, Sakura."

"Screw you" I said and went into the bedroom. He gets on my nerves a lot and I really can't believe that he doesn't like this dress. I slithered out of the dress and laid it on the bed neatly. It just seems such a waste. I dug through a few of my drawers looking for something comfortable to wear. "Hey Sasuke!" I yelled still digging.

"What?" I heard say from the other side of the door.

"Where are those shorts I wore last night?"

"Did Hinata take them?" Crap. I gave Hinata some of my dirty clothes to take and wash for me. It was part of a deal we made. I must have accidently thrown the shorts in the wrong pile. I sighed.

"Kay thanks." I heard a slight knock and Sasuke walking away. Great, we have guests. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a baggy T-shirt that hung off my left shoulder. I pulled it back up and quickly brushed my hair. When I walked out of the bed room I saw Sasuke talking to a sliver haired man at the door. The man looked over Sasuke's shoulder and smirked at me. It sent a chill up my spine. He wore glasses and a black rope with the hood up but you could clearly see his face.

"So the rumors are true. You did claim a human for a mate. A mighty cute one too", He commented. I could have swore I heard Sasuke growl.

"Sakura, this is Kabuto from the council." Sasuke introduced him but from his tone I would have to guess they're not exactly friends. I walked closer but stayed behind Sasuke's arm.

"Hello", I greeted.

"Nice to meet you Miss Haruno-"

"_Uchiha_", Sasuke hissed.

"How did he…?" I whispered.

"He's part of the council, Sakura. They know everything."

"It's true." Kabuto agreed. "We do know _everything_."

"State your business or leave. I don't have time to deal with you." Sasuke growled.

"I'm here to confirm that Sakura Har-", he stopped himself with a chuckle then continued, "excuse me, _Uchiha_ was coming to the banquet tonight."

"Yes, she's coming." Sasuke wasn't going to stay calm with him. It was obvious. He really didn't like the fact that a member of the council was at his door wondering if his mate was attending a banquet. Itachi was wrong. We both knew that now. The council going to this banquet is in fact something we need to look into. But why are they coming?

"Good, good", Kabuto responded. "The rest of the Anbu would just love to meet her as well. I simple can't wait for the party. Can you miss-"

"If that's the only reason you came", Sasuke interrupted, "then you have your answer. She's coming." He was growling at him. Not that Kabuto seemed to mind but if Kabuto didn't leave _and soon_, Sasuke would probably kill him.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am through here. Good day, Sasuke", He said then turned his attention to me. "Good day, Sakura _Uchiha_", he said and pulled down his hood. Sasuke slammed the door in his face before he could say anything more. He started cursing.

"You okay?" I asked watching him angrily sit down on the couch.

"I'm fine", he grumbled.

"Your brother was wrong", I stated. "The council is up to something. They're not visiting out of boredom."

"I'm aware, Sakura", He hissed. I sighed. It will be a long time before he ever cools off.

"You need to calm down", I told him soothingly. He breathed in deeply with a ragged breath. That alone wouldn't help.

"I know." He sounded calm but he wasn't. "Dang, this is bad", he cursed.

"Now we know for sure the Council is up to something. We just need to figure it out what exactly they're up too." He sighed, frustrated at my comment.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked standing up and slowly walking toward me.

"I-I guess not", I stammered. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me as he talked.

"_You_! You're the reason, Sakura", He hissed, gripping tighter and tighter. "Because you are human, because you are mine."

"I don't understand", I admitted.

"Dang it all to heck!" He yelled letting me go, almost pushing me in the process. "Why would the council bother looking into a Demonic having a _human mate_? Think Sakura, I know you've talked about it with Hinata." Then it hit me. It hit me pretty hard too. This banquet just keeps getting worse. Suddenly realizing that impressing a mother in law isn't so bad.

"I survived being claimed", I whispered. He nodded slightly. He was just as scared as I was.

With the reason lingering in the air we stayed quiet. He barely said anything but kept glancing at me every now and then. I was beginning to worry about him. Hinata never made it back so I had to learn "wrappings" on my own. It sucked.

"Shoot", I cursed out loud in the bathroom. Sasuke lightly knocked on the door, again, to see what I was mad about now. "I'm fine, Sasuke."

"You sure you don't need help?" I looked at myself in the mirror. My bust was barely a third wrapped and the wrapping was nowhere near tight. I sighed as my cheeks flushed.

"No." I couldn't help but stomp my foot in slight frustration. He walked in and started working away at the wrappings from the back. I felt stupid for one, not locking the door and two, letting him do this. What little wrappings I had done was almost instantly fixed. "You've done this before?" I asked skeptic.

"Sort of" he admitted. "I have a bunch of little cousins, none of them boys by the way."

"I never would have guessed."

"I've told you about my Aunt Kikiyo. All _eight_ of them belong to her."

"How old are they?"

"The youngest is about 50."

"**50**? How old is the oldest?"

"About 210, I think."

"How old are you?" I actually felt scared to ask.

"1,256", He answered coolly. "How old are you?"

"…14", I answered with a swallow of breathe.

"You humans don't live a long time do you?"

"Hey it's not that big of a difference. There are only about 100 years between us…I think."

"The difference is 1,242", He chuckled. "You suck at math."

"And every other subject except for science." He was almost done with the wrappings and has covered up over half of my bust…that sounded so weird. "Thanks for helping me, Sasuke. I know today has been real stressful for you."

"Everything will be okay, Sakura." He knew I was worried about him. He didn't hide the fact that he thought it was stupid but he never argued about it. "You don't need to worry about anything."

"The same goes to you", I said as he tied the last of the bandage.

"There, you're all done." He said and lightly kissed my shoulder. "I'll get your dress." I looked at myself in the mirror. I don't have a clue what to do with my short hair. I've already felt regret for cutting it. Even before my stupid dad died.

"Maybe I should pull it into a ponytail", I muttered to myself.

"I wouldn't", Sasuke said entering the bathroom with my dress. He gently laid it on the counter next to the sink. "You always look better with your hair down. Though I'll admit you looked much better with long hair."

"It was stupid to cut it", I stated, blushing at his compliment.

"You thought it would be a good thing", He said reassuringly. It surprised me. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was being understanding about my dad for two seconds. I turned around and faced him. "What?"

"You're being nice about my dad", I stated.

"No, I'm being nice on the fact that you cut your hair. The person you did it for was stupid to high heaven." Typical Sasuke.

"I seriously think that I just need to put it in a ponytail." I sighed using my hands to as a tie to see what it looks like. Sasuke gently took my hands out of my hair.

"Trust me when I say, you look better with your hair down." He let go of my hands and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He was right. Plus my hair is too short for a pony tail. It wouldn't stay a real long time. As I combed out my hair I realized what Sasuke was wearing. He wore black jeans with a matching black shirt. He also wore a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbow. The very same outfit he wore at the Festival of Spring. The outfit he claimed me in. I wonder what made him want to wear that. Maybe it's the only nice thing he has. I quickly finished dealing with my hair and got dressed. Hinata and Hanabi were right. Wrappings are so much better than a bra, much comfier too. I walked into the bedroom across the narrow hallway in a search for some matching shoes. In my search I realized that I didn't own anything beyond converse.

"Crap", I cursed.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke asked from the door way.

"Shoes", I stated then remembered that Hinata already brought them over this morning. "Oh wait!" I started digging through one of my unpacked bags where I was certain I laid them. "Found them!"

"You're a mess", he muttered. I sat down on the bed and started putting on the first shoe.

"Speaking of messes, is that the only nice outfit you have?" I teased.

"Yes, actually", he answered. I shook my head with a laugh.

"How much is that going to impress your mom?" I asked putting on the second. He grabbed my chin and pulled it up so I would look at his eyes.

"You forget, Sakura, they'll be focusing _all_ of their attention on you." I jerked my chin away.

"Don't make me anymore nervous." I warned.

"I've told you, everything's fine. There is nothing to worry about." He encouraged. "As long as you stay with me, the council isn't going to bother you."

"That's not it, yeah the council is part of it but Hikari told me how important it is for me to impress your family." He sat down next to me on the bed.

"Sorry to disappoint but impressing my mom is next to impossible."

"Then what was with all the study?"

"Every little bit helps."

It was unbelievable. The only way to get to the banquet, which resides miles outside of town, was to ride on gigantic black hawks. We didn't use saddles or anything. We had to ride bare back. It freaked me out a little, okay a lot but Sasuke held on to me while I sat in his lap. Hinata and Naruto were with us too. Of course they had to ride on another hawk though. It was amazing seeing the horrible town I group in from the clouds. From the sky it didn't look so bad.

"Hang on", Sasuke said as he tightened his grip on my waist. That was when the giant birds dropped. Instead of screaming, like any other sane person would do, I swallowed my breath and stopped breathing all together. Naruto yelling in excitement was the last thing I heard before the birds landed safely on the ground. I felt Sasuke's grip loosen then completely let go. I opened my eyes and watched him jump off the bird. He waited for me, ready to catch me. He reached out his hand and I took it as I scooted off the bird.

"What is this place?" I asked. We were in the middle of a huge field and standing before us was an old castle. The old mawkish gray stones were being swallowed up by moss. Even Scotland's infamous *****Chilling ham***** castle couldn't beat the haunting vibe I got from this castle.

"Welcome, Sakura, to the Main Uchiha Mansion."

"Main?"

"Yes there are many Uchiha Mansion but this one is where everything is decided for the clan and the home of the clan _leader_." Hinata explained informing me that my new mother in law is waiting to hate me inside this castle.

"Eager, Sakura?" Naruto joked. I looked at Sasuke with a dead serious face.

"Was it really necessary to bring them? They're not helping."

There were _millions_ of guards. We were escorted through the castle surrounded by them. Every guard we passed gave us each our own personal death glare. I couldn't help but hug Sasuke's arm as tightly as possible. He only chuckled at my action.

"This place plus the guards is freaking me out", I admitted to him in a whisper.

"Stop worrying." He replied with another chuckle. "They're doing this because they don't recognize you or Hinata. It's just a small precaution to make sure you two are really who we say you are."

"I guess that makes sense." We followed them pretty far up into the castle. We climbed nothing but stairs since we entered. I'm beginning to regret heels. Hinata has already taken hers off but then the guards took them away after inspecting them as if the shoes were weapons. Since mine came from Ino, whether she knew it or not, I kept mine on. When we finally met the top of those stairs they opened the arch shaped doors.

"Whoa", I breathed. It was beautiful! It was like a modern day Romeo and Juliet type party. I started feeling a little bit more self conscious.

"Time to mingle", Hinata giggled as she and Naruto walked passed us. "Good luck", she wished with a wave. I sighed.

"What have I said to you before we left?" Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"Not to worry", I answered in denial. I couldn't just "not worry", so much was riding on this banquet going right and knowing that increases the normal amount of worry by tenfold.

"Good girl", he whispered then kissed my ear.

***Chilling Ham Castle* resides in Scotland. It belonged to a gentleman named John Sage who killed hundreds of people in the castle including his girlfriend. Though that was a mistake, apparently choking someone doesn't arouse dates very well. Anyway John Sage was eventually was charged and killed then buried his body under train tracks to eliminate his chance of going to heaven. How that works I don't a clue. The castle is said to be the most haunted place in Scotland. I **_**so**_** want to go there.**

**By the Way Um I'm going to start updating "Obsessed" soon so yeah if I haven't already. I'm going to try to finish it but it might be one of those super slow update stories so don't be surprised if it's only updates like twice a year.**

**Plus I finally figured out the **_**perfect**_** ending to this story. It's far off but I suggest you stay at your computers for this ending because none of you will see it coming. SandCoffinLuvr went insane over it. Even she couldn't believe it. Just sit tight and be prepared for the epic-ness that is going to happen! Well epic-ness that is quite a few chapters away.**He 


	27. Chapter 27

**BANQUET TIME!**

**Things to remember: **

**1) Okay they just entered the banquet so we're all going crazy over Sakura meeting Sasuke's mother who, by the way, is in charge of the Uchiha clan. This is the chapter to be for that meeting.**

**2) of course the meeting itself is nothing without the pressure of impressing the dear mother in law. A task that will not be easy, we assure you.**

**3) SandCoffinLuvr is too dang crazy for her own good, short, simple and straight to the point.**

**4) Hinata is Naruto's date. Why is that important you ask? It's not. We're just happy that it finally happened and is continuing to pray that it **_**actually**_** happens soon.**

**5) Kabuto and whoever else that works for the Council is attending the banquet solely because Sakura survived being claimed. **

**6) No human has survived being claimed except for Sakura. Why you ask. Keep reading, we answer.**

**We don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy the Chapter**

I finally met Sasuke's favorite Aunt whom "our future child", according to Hinata, is supposedly named after. Her name is Aunt Kikiyo. She was indeed a fascinating person. She may have been Sasuke's Favorite Aunt but not tonight. As funny as she was, she kept embarrassing her poor nephew. I was grateful to her; she gave me the much needed amusement and helped me relax a little bit.

"Sasuke, I just can't believe how beautiful she is!" She boasted on and on, "I'm so pleased that you found someone like Sakura!" This is the fourth time she has said that.

"Aunt Kikiyo, will you stop already", he begged for mercy. I giggled at how red his face was turning.

"I can't help it", she plead, "I mean look at her! And she's just as sweet to boot! I know your mother is just going to love her!"

"Thank you", I responded. That coming from the _twin_ sister made me feel a little bit better about meeting Sasuke's mother. Yep that's right. Aunt Kikiyo is the twin sister of Sasuke's mother.

"There is no doubt about that, Aunt Kikiyo. Right, Sakura?" Sasuke was trying to be encouraging but even though Aunt Kikiyo's last statement did make me feel better but neither will be enough. "Sakura", He started but I interrupted with a sigh.

"I know, I know." I said. "Don't worry."

"I guess you are a bit nervous." She said. "My older sister came be such a scary person but really she is good person. It is just that all her sweetness is buried deep down, _real_ deep down." She glanced over my shoulder with a shocked look and squealed. "No, Chikita, don't touch that!" She screamed."Excuse me; I need to check on my daughter." She ran off but started running faster after a glass breaking sound.

"She brought her daughters? All of eight of them?" I asked Sasuke. He was scared to at the scene behind us.

"Nikita, don't pull on your sister's hair", we heard her scream, "Kayko, put that down!"

"Sounds like it", he said with a sigh.

"Hello Sasuke!" A tall lady with long red hair was practically dancing our way with a blonde haired man walking close behind her. His hair style looked oddly familiar though his cold eyes didn't.

"Kushina, Minato", Sasuke greeted as they approached. "Sakura, this is Naruto's parents." Now I know why Minato's hairstyle looked familiar!

"Hello", I greeted.

"So this is Sakura. Naruto has told us that you found yourself a mate." She said then pointed her attention towards me. "He's said that you have adjusted well at Sin Academy." Kushina commented. I nodded.

"Where are our son and this…Hinata?" Minato asked.

"I haven't seen them", Sasuke said.

"Minato is a little anxious meeting our son's date", Kushina said crossing her arms. "Naruto has been very secretive about his little girlfriend. We can't wait to meet the sweetie, can we dear?" She elbowed her husband. He scoffed. "We're going to go look for our son. It was nice seeing you again, Enjoy the banquet Sakura."

"We just talked to Mikoto and Fugaku. They are waiting to meet your mate, Sasuke." Minato said before taking Kushina's hand and walking away.

"He's talkative."

"Hard to believe he's Naruto's dad right?" Sasuke joked.

"Yeah it is. They look almost exactly the same and yet act completely different." Sasuke laid his hand on my lower back in attempt to gain my full attention.

"There's my mother", he said pointing into the crowd. She didn't look too happy. She had long jet black hair, piercing black eyes and she wore a black silk, sleeveless dress that flowed down to her ankles. Her mate walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Despite all that, she still didn't stop glaring at the couple in front of her or the constant drumming of her fingertips.

"She doesn't look happy", I noted out loud.

"It'll be fine." He said.

"How about we try this, another night?" I suggested hopping he'll buy it. Of course he didn't.

"Sakura", he said in a warning tone. A tone I've been hearing all day.

"Sasuke, let's face it. I can't impress your mother." I said leaving his grip to face him. "I can't do it." He did the most unexpected thing. He took a step closer then glided his knuckles up my hip and into my curve.

"You'll do fine", he insisted. He knuckles left my curve and landed on the base of my neck. His hand smoothed up to my cheek then hooked behind my ear, forcing me to look at him. I gulped. "Trust me", he said, "I'm not going to leave your side. It won't be as hard as you think." I turned my head to look at his parents. She was nowhere near the feeling of happiness. She even added pressure to her fingertips as they continued the little irritated tap motion. I'm screwed. I shook my head. Then he kissed me. He pulled me closer, trying to deepen the kiss. The kiss surprised me. The kiss felt possessive and powerful like he wanted me to be his permanently. Not just for tonight but forever. If he ever regretted claiming me tonight was an exception of that regret. He barely pulled away when it was over. His lips hovered over mine in a shape of a smirk. "Ready?"

"…I might need some more encouragement", I said hoping for more, _much_ more. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Come on now" he said laying his hand on the bottom of my back, pushing me toward his irritated looking mother. As we got closer her mother looked up at us but didn't change her expression. Her fingertips was pressed together so tightly her knuckles turned white. Finally we approached her. The couple she was talking to, backed away when they noticed that her son wanted to talk to her.

"It's about time you came to see me", she growled at her youngest son. "And I appreciate being the _last_ to know about my _daughter in law_." Uh-oh. The whole point of this banquet and meeting is to yeah impress the mother in law but that is only part of the ordeal, a _small_ part. The mother in law doesn't play a part in this at all. It's the fact she's the leader of the Uchiha clan in this region. Yes there are more leaders of the clan. They are just separated by regions. Anyway since Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, is the leader of this region she has to choose which son is more…suitable to lead on. They base the decision mostly on the mates they chose. Mikoto hates Hikari, Itachi's mate, so I have a good chance but that doesn't mean that she can't hate me more. If this goes right, Sasuke will be chosen to lead the clan and will start his training as soon as possible.

"Mother, this is my mate, Sakura."

"Sakura", she questioned raising her eyebrow. "Her name is Sakura?"

"Yes ma'am", I answered.

"Pretty name", she commented dryly. She lifted my chin so she could observe my face more closely. "Green eyes just like your Aunt, very pale, fair skin, she looks extremely fragile." Sasuke took a couple of steps back while his mother circled me. She was looking for every bit of flaw that I was and was going to judge those flaws as cruelly as possible. I heard her heels clank behind then felt her fingertips at the tips of my hair. "You have always preferred girls with long hair", she said.

"Her hair was long when I claimed her." Sasuke answered with the same dry tone.

"Why she cut it?" I do love being treated as if I was invisible. She didn't hide the disapproval in her tone. She wanted it to hurt like acid and it did.

"Sakura can talk, Mother." Sasuke shot back irritated.

"I would hope so", she muttered, again, with acid.

"She can tell you better than I can." Mikoto stood before me with narrowed eyes. She wasn't going to play games. She wants me to do one of two things. She either wants me to run like the coward I am or take the leap and pray that I live another second. I'm taking the leap but I know dang well that I'm not going to survive this.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"My father died recently. It was his last wish for me to cut my hair like this." I answered softly and carefully.

"You kept your hair short as a child?"

"Yes, ma'am", I said. She nodded in understanding but not approval.

"You look too skinny", she said, "Not good for bearing children." Not good, not good at all. She must have seen my shock.

"You are very pale but just then you grew paler", she noted circling me again. "Sakura, can you bear children?"

"It's much too early to ask that", Sasuke argued.

"I thought she could talk?" She said. It was a clear warning that Sasuke is to stay out of this. "Can you bear children, Sakura?" Realistically no, I couldn't. The doctor said that the wound was too great, too deep. It would never heal well enough for reproduction but a certain little gypsy has told me that it is possible. The very gypsy who predicted that I would be claimed by the son of this very lady I'm facing right now. I don't have time to weigh my options. I know which answer is better.

"Yes, I can bear children", I said confidently. "It is just as Sasuke said. Children is something neither one of us is ready for."

"Raising children is a partner deal", she stated trying to shake me.

"And as partners, we have decided to wait." I will stand strong against this lady. I've made it this far, I am going to survive this, hopefully.

"Why is that? Why have you two decided to wait?"

"I just recently moved in with him. We are still working that out." I said, praying that my total human bull crap will work.

"You two have been together for about two months _if_ not more. Why move in now?"

"Like I said before, my father has recently died so I had a lot family related issues to resolve and still needs resolving."

"When do you two plan on having children?" Hinata never said when I would have our child. I guess I'll just have to keep bull crapping it.

"After both of us have graduated from Sin Academy", I lied.

"A long time to wait", she retorted.

"We feel that it will be worth the wait."

"Explain", she demanded.

"After we graduate we'll have more time for a child." She searched my eyes then looked me up and down.

"How did you two meet?"

"The meeting was unavoidable. It all pretty much started at the Festival of spring."

"The Uchiha Banquet was first started out to see if the chosen mate is suitable for the clan. We keep that tradition, so why are you already claimed?"

"Sasuke wouldn't have lasted long. He needed a mate and fast." She scanned me once more, tapped her finger on her cheek a couple times, and then slammed her hands on her hips.

"Surely you could have done better than _this_?" She cried in anger. Oh living heck. I freaking blew it. "First you don't even tell me that you have found a mate then I learn that she is _human_ and now she is lying to me. This is the most unacceptable thing you have ever tried to pull on me, Sasuke. Explain yourself right now." Sasuke drew in a ragged breath then gently took my hand, pulling me behind him.

"I'm sorry", I whispered. He never let go of my hand, instead his grip tightened.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked uncertain of what to say.

"Her being human", she stated, obviously stating that I survived being claimed.

"Her parents were in a middle of some human thing called a divorce. She was sent here by accident but her stay was not suppose to be permanent like it is now. Unfortunately for Sakura, she was the weakest creature at the time and I was running out of time. I needed blood." Sasuke purposely avoided answering his mother's question even if it was as simples as "I don't know". It was never a topic he could talk about. I've only asked him about it once and he just shook his head with a shrug. He doesn't want to know why.

"Her father is alive?"

"No, he died about three days ago."

"Her bearing children", she challenged.

"He didn't exactly give her the nicest childhood", he choked out.

"She cannot bear children?" She was infuriated with the news. "Why claim such a creature?" She exclaimed. That hurt. I could tell Sasuke was suppressing a hiss.

"It's not her fault", he almost growled.

"I want the truth and I want it now!" Sasuke looked at me then looked at his mother as he began to her everything. He told her how we met, when he claimed me, why he claimed me, what's been going between us, and everything else that has happened. The façade was over and there was no more pretending. Her expression never changed as Sasuke told her our story. The only thing he left out was the whole council ordeal. I'll never question why and I really don't want too. Sasuke knows what to do now that I've failed. I wonder how mad at me he'll be for lying to his mother. Sasuke never liked taking crap from other people, not even me. His mother breathed in deeply, a sure sign that she didn't like this at all. She wasn't happy with us.  
"I can't believe this", She muttered, "How could both of my sons do this to me?" She cried. "You were better off dying from thirst. Humans don't live a long life. For crying out loud they can't even live past a hundred. It barely matters that she lived through the claiming process. You are now a danger to us, a liability. As soon as she dies you'll go mad with thirst. If the council finds out they'll have no choice but to kill you."

"Sakura…doesn't need to hear that", he responded hesitant.

"She does so" she retorted, "She needs to know what she has done to my son."

"She didn't do anything", he argued. "She didn't know who the heck I was when I decided to claim her. This is entirely my fault, Mother. She was mine before I even claimed her." I watched her anger slowly fume in her petite, slender body.

"You didn't", she hissed in a whisper. "That's against the rules, Sasuke. That's far beneath claiming a human."

"Sasuke, I don't understand", I admitted. "How could I have already been yours before you claimed me?" He turned to me slightly.

"Sakura", he whispered, "do you remember when you and Tenten had to visit the Hyuga Mansion in the Forbidden Garden?" I nodded. "When Tenten pushed you off the Uchiha Gate and your hand was bleeding. I caught you then I licked your blood, remember that?" **(See Chapter Eight)** Again I nodded. "Demonic Vampires are to never drink blood without claiming the person first. We're only allowed to drink from one person in our entire lives and that is our mates."

"So when you drank my blood then you had no choice but to claim me." I finished.

"Exactly", he said. "It isn't exactly allowed to drink from your mate before making them your mate."

"The most illegal act of our kind. It's like sex before marriage with you humans."

"Wow you've obviously haven't been visiting "us humans" lately." I stated.

"Mother, don't be mad at Sakura. She had nothing to do with this."

"So you told her to lie to me?"

"No, Sasuke didn't." I stepped in taking my hand away from his. "I did that on my own. I really wanted to impress you for Sasuke."

"I just don't know what to think of this", she huffed, walking away from us, her mate close behind her. Sasuke sighed.

"Why did you lie to her? Wouldn't you think she know sooner or later rather you could have children or not?"

"I was being pressured. I didn't exactly have time to weigh my options."

"What options?" He questioned.

"Well there's something I need to tell you." I said, "It's the reason why I wanted to meet your Aunt Kikiyo-"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around with a growl as _Sai_ _Uchiha_, Ino's ex-fiancé, ran up to us. "Sasuke, there are council members waiting for you at the west wing. They wish to speak with you."

"Tell them to shove it down their throats. I'm busy." He growled at him.

"They wanted me to tell you that it was important."

"I don't care."

"It's about Sakura", he finally admitted though he had only made Sasuke angrier.

"What about _my_ Sakura?"

"Sasuke", I said gently placing my hand on his arm. "Just go talk to them".

"I'm afraid they want you out of this, Sakura." Sai said. Sasuke hissed at him.

"Really it's fine." I insisted. "Go talk to them. I'll be right here."

"And what do you plan on doing while I'm gone?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll help your Aunt control her eight kids." I joked. "Go talk to the council. I'll be fine." As his answer, he quickly kissed the corner of my mouth and walked off with Sai. I sighed. He didn't seem too upset with me. Maybe he wasn't. Anyway I'll just have to tell him about Hinata's prediction later.

As soon as I turned around someone struck me with a razor blade.

**Yeah that's right. A cliff hanger. A freaking to be continued. **

**New Poll up. Check it out.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Password: ilovegod84hesmine**_

**Review Response:**

**A lot ya'll …enjoyed Mikoto's performance in the last chapter. That was poor planning on my part. When SandCoffinLuvr and I were planning the Banquet we thought that we would try something a little different. Mikoto is always the hyper happy mother. So we decided to try a little touch up. An "Uchiha" Touch up as SandCoffinLuvr likes to call it. In other words we stuck a stick up her butt to make her more like Fugaku. Obviously it didn't work like we planned so since we plan on having her more and more in the story what we'll do is make her…Multi personality, I guess is a way to put it. Anyway what we want is to make her holly jolly one minute then the next mad as fire but we're not sure if she'll be in the story enough for it to matter.**

As soon as I turned around someone struck me with a razor blade.

I screamed out in pain. The razor blade sliced through my left eye and blood was spraying everywhere. I heard a horrible crackling laugh. It was far too familiar.

"Suigetsu", I growled as his laughter grew louder. Gasps encircled me from the Uchiha clan. They weren't going to do anything other than watch. The pain in my left eye was unbelievable. I covered it with both hands but it did nothing to help with the bleeding. I swear I was near death just because of how much I was bleeding. Suigetsu held his arm back, tightly holding the blade, to attack again. I did the only thing I could think off.

"Sasuke!" I screamed.

The next thing I knew the breath was knocked out of me and my shoulder was sliced open. I fell to the ground, hard. I sat up with some help from another. I wasn't sure who it was but I was sure it wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke was fighting Suigetsu. He pushed me out of the way when Suigetsu was about to strike again. Unfortunately, I still got struck.

"Dear, are you all right?" It was Aunt Kikiyo. "Come on, we need to get you somewhere safe."

"Sasuke", I urged, "What about him?"

"He would want you safe first." She said trying to pull me up. I stayed on my knees watching Sasuke battle it out with Suigetsu. Suigetsu, enraged, swung his razor at Sasuke. He tried to dodge but Suigetsu slid the rest of the blade out of its case, slicing through Sasuke's shirt. Blood splattered everywhere. I stopped breathing. I couldn't tell how bad Sasuke was hurt because his back was toward me, but I knew he was bleeding badly. Suigetsu didn't let up and tried to strike again. Sasuke dodged and slammed his knuckles into his wrist that held the razor. His wrist cracked.

"Sakura, we need to get you out of here." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, not without-" I started then heard a bone cracking noise. I freaked. I jerked my head, feeling just how deep the cut on my shoulder really is, to see if he was okay. He threw Suigetsu to the ground. His neck was clearly broken. I felt relieved that he was okay. He had a couple of scratches on him from the razor blade and that big gash across his chest but he was okay. He was really okay. He crouched down to me and I threw myself at him. My shoulder wasn't happy about it and my eye is never going to be happy but he was okay and that was all I cared about. I cried, well half cried, I wasn't sure if my sliced up eye was crying or not. I was scared and Sasuke seem to always find a way to make my fear, pain and even sadness go away. He held me tightly and fisted my hair. He was still angry about all this. He was hissing.

"Sasuke, we need to take her away", Aunt Kikiyo urged. He nodded and picked me up bridal style and followed Kikiyo across the dance floor and down the stairs. All the guards had left to check on Mikoto probably. They were nowhere to be found. "I know where we can take her. Her wounds need to be treated right away, especially her eye."

"I can heal them." He growled.

"Sasuke", I started but he wouldn't hear it.

"Be quiet, my Sakura." He hissed and tightened his grip. Aunt Kikiyo led us down through a dark hallway at the bottom of the stairs that was only lit with small candles hung on the walls.

"Don't hiss at your mate, Sasuke. She's worried about you." Aunt Kikiyo said, opening a bright red door and guiding us through. It was a huge bedroom. The stone walls barely showed their age. To the left was a little sitting area with a long blood red couch lined with wood. A coffee table stood between the middle of the other two matching chairs. To the right was the bed with matching blood red sheets and pillows. Sasuke sat me down on the couch. He observed my eye first.

"It's still bleeding", I stated.

"I know, my Sakura", he said brushing my hair out of the way. "You got blood all over your hair", he said with a small, low chuckle. He leaned in to my ear. "It's mouth watering." Like always, he made me smile at the weirdest time. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around him. He started to lick my eye, healing it, soothing it. "Keep it open, my Sakura."

"I can't, it hurts. Why does it hurt?" I remembered Sasuke's explanation of why it usually didn't hurt so why would it hurt now.

"The eye is made up of extremely sensitive tissue. There is no numbing it." He tried healing it again but hissed. "I need you to keep your eye open."

"Sasuke, I can't." I groaned.

"Try spitting in her eye", Aunt Kikiyo suggested.

"Can you keep your eye open long enough for me to do that?" I nodded. He brought his lips to my eye then quickly spit into it. Pain over ridded as I leaned my face into his shoulder. He held on to me tighter. After a few minutes he gently pushed me away and observed my eye. "Open your eye Sakura", he demanded. I did but closed it quickly. As soon as he spit in my eye, everything became blurry through that eye. He knew right away what was wrong. "I know it's blurry but you need to keep it open so it'll adjust." He soothed. I tried again and it was weird having one eye clear and the other fuzzy. It did adjust like he said but it was like messing with a microscope. It would clear up, but too strongly then it would be blurry, just not as much as before and then back to clear. When I thought my eye was done "adjusting", I looked up at Sasuke's face. My eyes were perfectly even. "Better?" He asked. I nodded. Without another word he started to lick my shoulder.

"Sasuke, your wound looks pretty bad."

"I'll be fine", He hissed.

"Sasuke" I pressed.

"She's right", Aunt Kikiyo added. "I'll go find a first aid kit." She closed the door behind her but we could still hear her heels clank down the hall.

"I'm fine, Sakura", He said, "I don't need you to worry about some stupid cut."

"Cut? That is not a cut. It's a gash. Your still bleeding, Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it." He insisted.

"I have to. It's not fair that you can heal my wounds and I can't heal yours." I gently touched the edge of the gash. My fingers were barely touching his skin and he still winced and groaned. "See? I need to worry."

"Your shoulder is healed", he said ignoring me. Sasuke didn't even clean up the blood.

"Sasuke", I started but he interrupted, knowing what I was going to insist.

"I'm not thirsty right now, my Sakura."

"It would help", I said. "You haven't had any blood in a while."

"I can wait", He said.

"Why would you?" I asked.

"You lost a lot of blood, Sakura. You may be fine now but if I start taking more blood it could hurt you. I'm not taking that risk."

"But you said that this", I grabbed the bloodied ends of my hair, "was _mouth watering_." He chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"Not in the way you think", he stated.

"Fine, is there a bathroom so I can clean up?"

"Next door", he said.

In the bathroom I stared at myself in the mirror. I was almost horrified but it didn't feel like I actually was. Like the horrified feeling was just human instinct to feel when covered in blood. My body forced my mind to feel it even though it wasn't real. How did I really feel? I wasn't sure. I stared hard at the bloody image before me. Blood was splattered all over me. The ends of my hair were swimming in the blood and so was the entire left side of my face, shoulder and arm. I sighed and shook my head. I grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and turned on the water. As I waited for the water to turn warm I kept my hand in the running water.

"_Its mouth watering."_

I looked up at the reflection once more.

He wasn't thirsty.

"_Not in the way you think."_

He doesn't make any sense. He tells me that I look mouth watering then tell me he's not thirsty.

…No stinking way…

I shook my head and rinsed the wash cloth. I started with my arm and shoulder. The warm water stung the newly repaired skin on my shoulder. He can't be attractive to me in _any_ way. He can't mean that_ I'm_ mouth watering. He was talking about the blood I was covered in. I looked at the smeared blood stain on the washcloth then looked at the image. Was he turned on? He must have been. I mean if he didn't want my blood then…did he want me? Impossible. Okay first of all if he was turned on then by what? Obviously not by me. I rinsed the blood out of the washcloth and started washing my face.

There is a difference. Somehow there is. I'm not sure how the blood made a difference but it did. I guess it ties in with the fake horrified feeling. I pushed those thoughts, all of those thoughts a side and finished cleaning up. I sighed yet again and entered the bedroom where Sasuke was waiting.

I froze when I entered the room. Aunt Kikiyo was back, not being successful in aiding Sasuke, and his mother stood confidently. By the tension in the air, I could tell Sasuke and his mother has been arguing.

"Sasuke, please sit down. Your wound needs tending." Aunt Kikiyo persisted.

"I don't give a crap about what you got to say! I don't want to hear it", He shouted at his mother.

"Sasuke." Everyone jerked their head toward me. I flinched at their stares. "How's your wound?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, Sakura," he growled then looked at his Aunt beside him. "Aunt Kikiyo, do you mind", He started. She nodded, picking up the first aid kit and giving it to me as she walked out.

"Maybe he'll be more still with you", she said and closed the door. Sasuke sat back down on the couch and I joined him, observing his wound.

"Sakura, forget it", he whispered, kissing my ear.

"My son you need to listen to me", his mother begged. "It's about Sakura." He hissed. "Don't hiss at me! I'm trying to help you. I know why the Council is after her."

"Well duh", he growled, "We all know why."

"Oh, so you already know the reason as to why Sakura survived?"

The whole room stopped. She held that famous Uchiha smirk and tapped her fingers together, waiting for her son to explode with questions and demanding answers. Sasuke was fuming. He hated that she knew and he didn't. He loathed that she knew something about his mate and he didn't.

"How would you know?" He hissed with narrow eyes. His arm shot behind me and hooked my waist, jerking me closer to him, until there was no space left between us.

"Back when the Banquet was created, Demoniacs would never even dream of taking Humans as their mates but, your great, great grandfather, Madara fell in love with a human and mated with her. The council watched them closely because of the life term of humans. If she died before him, he would go crazy with bloodlust but they found something much more interesting about the human mate."

"Wait a minute, she survived being claimed?" I asked, as Sasuke's grip tightens.

"Yes, she did. Humans can survive being claimed", she said then added, "and give their mates tremendous amount of power. Thanks to her, he created and named his special power. The Sharigan."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't have any information about the Sharigan other than it effects the eyes. Also when the Council found out just how powerful it was they destroyed him and his mate."

"And every human since then", Sasuke added, "until no one dared."

"Exactly", she said with a sigh. "Then you waited too long and had no other choice." She spat at him. "You dared and now the council will attempt to kill you."

"Attempt", Sasuke challenged his mother, "As in they can try but won't succeed. Sakura is mine and always will be."

"Not always", she said, "After death you no longer own her."

"She will never die before me!" He shouted in a hiss.

"She's human. Of course she will but fortunate for you, mommy has the answer to that." Sasuke jerked up and protectively stood in front of me as if his mother was going to attack to me.

"Don't joke about this. If there is a way to make her immortal I _need_ to know."

"I know", she shrugged, "Madara did find a way but the council destroyed him before he could try. She was never made Immortal."

"That doesn't help me", Sasuke growled. "'Mommy' doesn't have the answers."

"No, I suppose it doesn't" his mother muttered. Sasuke's fist was shaking. He was furious, scared and wasn't too sure what to do. History was repeating itself. He was panicking and I didn't know how to calm him down. Sasuke has never had good control over his anger. Add that to the forbidden panic feeling and we got an out of control Demonic Vampire. I might as well try. I lifted my hand to his shaking fist. My finger barely grazed his skin when he suddenly grabbed my hand, squeezing the life out of it. "All I know is that he had a journal. He explained every little detail of taking care of his human mate."

"I know how to take care of Sakura", he retorted.

"Also in the journal", she ignored, "is possibly the only way to make Sakura immortal. There is just _one_ problem."

"No one knows where it is though", I guessed. She nodded and Sasuke squeezed my hand tighter.

"Your shirt is awfully baggy, Sasuke." I said. Sasuke has been silent, too silent since his mother left. I've tried almost everything to get him to talk, to say anything. I don't care if he yells at me or scolds me. He, just sitting there, is suffocating me. I sat on the edge of the bed while he sat on the couch with his back to me. I sighed, feeling defeated. He is just not going to talk to me. "Your pants aren't going to fit", I added. "That means I have to sleep in the shirt _only_." Nothing, I got nothing. I Knew I was defeated at this point. All that is left is to beg. "Talk to me", I persisted. "Please say something. Anything", I pushed but he just won't budge. "I give up", I finally said. I jerked the blankets back on the bed and climbed in, jerking the blankets over my head but it did no good. It angered me more if anything. I jerked my body up and threw one of the pillows at him. He didn't budge, _again._ "I can't stand this!" I screamed. "You hate me don't you? You won't let me worry about you, help you, tend to your wounds and now you're ignoring me. I don't know why you suddenly hate me but I won't let you turn me immortal at this rate." I don't why but I started crying uncontrollably. I felt a warm hand brush my cheek.

"No crying, Sakura", he said softly. "I don't hate you, never did, never will. You don't need to worry about me. What's more important is that you're taken care of. My wound is not more important than yours. You just can't see it, can you?"

"Am I being selfish crying like this?"

"Not in my eyes." I held his hand to my cheek with both of mine. I never want this warmth to leave. "Don't be mad, my Sakura. Don't be mad at me."

**I got a poll up and I seriously need you guys to take a look at it and vote. Sin Academy is so close to being done I need something else to put up. The thing is I got so many ideas that I can't chose which one (or more) to really focus on after Sin Academy is done. Here are some choices that I want to be considered:**

**Option 1. Try Rewriting Master My Master~ SasuSaku ShikaIno NejTen NaruHina  
I really enjoyed this story. I feel really stupid for losing the data for this story. I actually have bigger and better ideas for it but I won't bother if no one wants it.**

**Option 2. Write Devil's Angel~ NejTen (Message me if you want details)**

**Option 3. Write Drugged~ NejiTen (Same)**

**I really think you guys will like these stories but you might be getting tired of the whole Vampire theme. I honestly can't help it. I seriously think my best writing is fiction and it's just easier for me. Writing fiction is easier for me but there is plenty more on the poll so if want to help me voting on that poll will be my life saver.**

**Thank you so much for your support and please message/ review if you have any questions/comments about anything.**


	29. Chapter 29

**SandCoffinLuvr: Welcome back to Sin Academy. I'm taking control of the Author notes for this chapter! SkittleSpade is working hard on a super duper awesome art project for school. They're studying graffiti this week. Anyway I want to give an awesome shout out to: Zoey Shinoda.**

**Their review was the most inspiring and funniest review we've ever gotten. Not to make any of you mad but her review was just funny and we truly enjoyed it. That's what I call support. I mean they were like on their knees and everything! I'm just joking they weren't on their knees. Well not that we know of.**

**So thank you Zoey Shinoda for the support but unfortunately Sin Academy does have to end. Our only concern right now is that you and all of our other reviewers enjoy what's left of Sin Academy like this chapter. **

Sasuke has never held onto me this tightly before. I couldn't move at all. His arms were tightly wrapped around my frame and his face completely buried in my shoulder. He's been acting…weird lately. I mean he's acting like himself but he's not. He'll act possessive, over board possessive, and then he'll want nothing to do with me. I don't know what his problem is but after our first night here at the Uchiha mansion I'm not going to question him. I just go with it. If he wants to be possessive then I'll sit by his side until he doesn't want me anymore. I just wish I knew what he was up too, if he was okay. The night of the banquet we stayed here. The guards assured everyone that there was no sign of the Council within the building but Sasuke won't believe them. Yesterday he left locking me inside the room. I was stuck inside this room for the entire day. I didn't complain but if it continues I'll have to put my foot down. It's not like I'll suffer the Withdrawal **(been a long time since we heard about that hunh?)** if he's gone all day but I will starve to death. For crying out loud I didn't eat all day. When Sasuke finally came back, around midnight, I told him I was starving. Of course he got me something to eat but once again he locked me inside the room.

"Sasuke", I whispered, "Sasuke, please let me go." His grip only tightens which means he's awake but not too happy. "Sasuke, let go."

"_Why?" _he hissed in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I need to go to the bathroom", I lied. He tighten his grip then let go but he grabbed my arm as I was about to leave. "Sasuke?" I questioned. He didn't say anything, rather he just let go. He was doing it again. He was acting possessive but then the opposite almost instantly. I stared at him for a while then swung my legs back on the bed. He didn't say anything, rather he only watched me, carefully. I scooted closer to him and lay back down, facing him. I left enough space so I could see his face. He's in a real foul mood.

"I thought-"

"It can wait", I interrupted. His eyes relaxed a little bit but not completely. He reached out to gently push some hair out of my face, behind my ear. His touch lingered on my cheek. I laid my hand on top of his, turned my head and kissed his hand. "What's worrying you so much?"

"You", he answered so simply and yet it left my question unanswered.

"What about me?"

"Just…you."

"Can't you be more specific?"

"Not right now."

"Why not?"

"I've got too much on my mind." He groaned.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"Yes." I shifted on to stomach and propped on my elbows still looking at him.

"Where did you go?"

"Itachi was helping me with something."

"Were you chosen to take your mother's place?" He shrugged rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"If I have a chance at all it'll be after I make you immortal." I remembered last time the subject of me being brought up then. I remembered how I cried and accused him of hating me and actually threaten him. I wasn't going to hurt him or anything but I threaten him that I would never allow him to turn me immortal.

"Sasuke-"

"Forget it, Sakura", he interrupted. It never ceases to amaze me just how much he really knows me. "You were mad and had every right to be. Besides you don't have a choice in the matter. You're going to be immortal even if I have to force you."

"You won't have to force me, Sasuke." He looked at me, worried. "I promise. You won't have to force me. I'll be willing."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what", I assured him.

"Why should I believe you?" I waited for his smirk, dark chuckle, something that indicated he was teasing me. His face was so freaking serious it scared me. "Prove it to me."

"I don't know how." I admitted, still searching his eyes.

"Then don't worry about it."

"In other words don't promise that I'll be willing" I stated to myself. I sighed.

"I need to get going", Sasuke said sitting up.

"Will you leave the door unlock for me this time?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" I implored. "Don't you trust me?"

"More than everyone else in this stupid place", He said. In other words he does trust me just not completely.

"Then let me come with you." He looked at me puzzled and uncertain.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be stuck here all day long, locked up. Please take me with you."

"No", He replied harshly. His tone implied that I would keep asking and he was right.

"Please", I begged, "Please, Sasuke. Let me come with you. Whatever you're working on I'll help. I promise I won't be a nuisance."

"Alright", he sighed. "You can come." I couldn't help myself. I was just so happy to leave that stupid room. I swung my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He held on to my arms keeping them in place. So I laid my head on his shoulder. "I need to find you something to wear."

"I can just change back into my dress." I stated.

"Absolutely not" he growled.

"I don't have anything else to wear."

"I'll find you something."

"How? None of your clothes fit, remember?"

"I'll find you something." He growled.

I really didn't have a lot of options. I could walk around in just Sasuke's shirt or wear the dress. I didn't care about wearing the dress but I would require wearing pants with Sasuke's shirt and I told him that. So in result I now have to wear the dress with Sasuke's shirt. I don't know why he hates my dress but he does with a great passion.

"Why do I have to wear the shirt?" I implored. "Why can't I just wear the dress?"

"It's too much of a temptation."

"To who?"

"To everyone."

"How?" He stood in front of me, making sure there was barely any space between us.

"This cloth you call a dress makes it too easy."

"For what?" I felt his hand touch the bottom of my thigh and slowly moving it up. He lifted my dress as his hand kept moving up, higher and higher on my thigh. I kept my eyes on his just as he kept his on mine. Finally his hand reached my hip and it stopped.

"Is that your point?" I asked.

"Not all of it." His fingers started making their way towards a very interesting spot below the stomach. I slapped his hand and stepped away from him.

"Okay, I get it. I get it." I said. "But you know that you're overreacting a bit."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes you are. I mean you won't let anyone near me so technically you're the only one who would even get close- I mean who is close enough to try that." He chuckled with a smirk. I felt so relieved seeing him smirk. He's finally relaxing. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. One arm was securely wrapped around my lower back while his other hand tangled itself in my hair. He kissed my forehead, my cheek and down my neck then he bit it. I clench on to him. It's been a good while since he had drank my blood it felt almost foreign.

"Sakura!" Sasuke instantly pulled away but clenched my shoulders. He growled at Hikari. "Sorry to interrupt", she said, "But this is important. Itachi demanded that we go back to Sin Academy."

"What right does he have to demand that?" Sasuke hissed.

"Well for one the Authority is losing power and needs their leaders back and second Itachi found the journal." Sasuke jerked me so I would be standing behind him.

"What journal?"

"Madara's journal", she said. "Itachi found it in our room. Apparently Madara lived in that room and he buried his journal under the floorboards."

"Why didn't he give it to me?" He growled.

"He took it to Sin Academy. He thought it best if no one found out about him finding it.

"I see. Is he on his way?"

"No, he left as soon as he found it last night." Sasuke turned around and kissed me.

"Time to go home, Sakura."

"Ah!" I screeched with satisfaction, leaving the steamy bathroom. "It feels great to take a shower and wear clean clothes again!" We arrived back at Sasuke's apartment thirty minutes ago and I called first dibs on the shower. I walked across the hall thinking Sasuke would still be napping in our bedroom. He lay peacefully on his back.

"Enjoy your shower, Sakura?" He said with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah," I answered sitting on the edge of the bed. "You should be asleep right now, Sasuke. You need to rest." He chuckled and turned his head to me with his eyes open.

"Then lay with me." I laid down, facing him. "Not close enough." He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer until my head was lying on his chest. "Much better," he sighed.

"Does Itachi still have the book?"

"Yeah."

"When are you going to go see him?"

"Tomorrow. It's better if we take our time just in case the council is watching us."

"I see."

"Anxious, _my _Sakura?" I only shrugged.

"You keep saying that you'll turn me immortal no matter what. It doesn't look like you're keeping that promise." Suddenly the breath was knocked out me and I'm lying on my back with Sasuke on top of me.

"I can assure you, Sakura," He growled menacingly, "That I gave you no empty promise."

"I do not know what you are worried about," Hinata stated, taking a sip of her martini glass of vodka. Her favorite drink. I called Hinata to meet me at Ai Shinu soon after Sasuke went to sleep. Of course I left a note. I need to start avoiding pissing him off otherwise he'll just become more intolerant. "All my visions point to that direction. It is no guess."

"You haven't had any guesses about me in a long time, Hinata. You must be happy about that."

"Quite happy, actually. I do hate guesses. They are rare but I am far to use to knowing rather than estimating. Speaking of estimations," She took a long sip of her vodka before continuing. "What is to become of you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your schedule. If I remember correctly you and Sasuke had planned out that during the week you would stay in the dorm then on the weekends return to Sasuke's apartment."

"Oh, crap!" I screamed. "I totally forgot about that. Sasuke is going to kill me."

"Or you could just go ahead and tell Ino and Tenten. The court excuse cannot work forever. Plus they are getting suspicious not seeing either of you at school."

"I guess you're right." I took a sip of my own glass. Vodka is strong but, hey, it does the trick. I just need to be careful on the intake. I don't think Sasuke would want me to come home drunk so I've been taking slow small sips. I've been working of my first glass for the last hour or so and still nowhere near ready for a refill. Hinata on the other hand was finishing her sixth and doesn't even look mildly buzzed. For crying out loud you could never tell that was vodka in your glass. I guess sins couldn't get drunk. How lucky are they? Hinata noticed my shy sip and cocked her head to the side.

"Is vodka not your type? I can get you another. Perhaps not as strong?"

"No, I'm fine." I stated. "So you are sure he'll turn me immortal soon?" She nodded, downing the last drop of her drink.

"I am very much sure. I am also sure that it is very soon."

"That's what he told me too but I'm having my doubts."

"He has been on the edge lately, has he not?"

"Yeah and he's driving me nuts. The only thing I can think of that would calm him down even a little bit would be to make me immortal. So I don't have a clue what to do."

"Have you told him you loved him yet?" I choked on air then downed the entire glass of vodka before me. I swallowed hard.

"Say what?" She sighed as if she was slightly irritated.

"Sakura, I refuse to go through the best friend talk that proves you are in love with him because you very well know you are. So just admit it so we can skip that part of the conversation and straight to the point of you are in love with him and you need to tell him." I blinked.

"I'm going to need to more vodka."

"If that is what will make you admit it then very well." Hinata walked to the bar and grabbed two fresh, never been open bottles of vodka and set them on the table. I raised an eyebrow at her as she opened open one and poured some into my glass then hers. "I have a feeling that this will be a long talk and we are both going to need the extra buzz." I raised my glass to her and drank the glass empty. She giggled at my action then did the exact same.

"So have you told him?" She asked again filling our glasses to the thin rim. Suddenly the glasses don't seem to hold enough.

"Obviously not."

"Then I suggest you try it." Then it dawned on me. I took a gulp and leaned forward.

"Do you think that's what he's waiting for?" Her eyes widen as she finished her sip. She set the glass down in thought.

"Could be. I have doubts though, I must warn. Sasuke is very much selfish."

"I agree but back at the Uchiha mansion we had an argument."

"Do tell."

"We had an argument about turning me immortal. The night before I threaten that I wouldn't let him."

"Oh, dear, Sakura. That was not wise."

"Yeah no duh. I was just frustrated with him. Of course I didn't mean it but I think he took me seriously because this morning back at the mansion the subject was brought forth and I told him that I would become immortal _willingly._ No matter what I would do that for him but he demanded that I prove it to him."

"You stated that you did not know how, did you not?"

"Yeah probably should have kept that to myself."

"Wise decision too late," She raised her glass and waited for me to join. I picked up my own, clicked the glass together and down the vodka went. This time I poured the beverage. Another click followed by a couple of sips.

"Is it a possibility?" I asked.

"It may not be the very exact thing but it might convince him."

"You think? What 'exact thing' would he be looking for though?"

"He might not have one in mind. He could be waiting to see how you attempt to prove him wrong."

"The list is not very long."

"You have been given one more option."

"That has been added to the very top."

"Listen, Sakura, the whole immortal thing is not the only situation he's worried about."

"I know, I know. The council coming after me." During the attack at the banquet Naruto took Hinata back to Sin academy as a precaution which how Hinata got back so quickly. "But one would think if he made me immortal everything would be okay."

"If only, if only," Hinata sipped her drink and set the glass back down on the table. "That would not solve everything. The council would still come after you and more so than ever."

"I know but wouldn't it at least help?"

"Sakura, just because you live longer does not mean you are indestructible. You will still be as fragile as you are now. The only difference between you now and the immortal you is your life span."

"How can you sound so sure?"

"I am not sure. That is just what it looks like in my cards." I sighed, propping up my elbows on the table and setting my chin in my hands.

"Speaking of predictions, do you have anything on the court case?"

"Oh yes actually," She said emptying her glass. "You will be pleased with how it's turning out."

"Finally!" I exclaimed, gulping down half of my vodka. "Some good news."

"Your grandmother is standing against your mother and is putting a heck of a fight to have you stay with her. So far she's winning. The judge and jury is leaning toward to her having the case." She explained pouring my glass full once again as well as hers.

"My grandmother? Which one?"

"Lady Haruno." She giggled as I squealed, almost jumping out of my seat.

"Grandma Haruno lives in New York city."

"I have never heard of that city."

"New York is in America on the other side of the freaking planet!" I raised my glass as single to a toast. "It's perfect." She smiled but cocked her head to the side slightly. She too raised her glass and drank half of it. I did the same.

"You have a plan." She noted

"Indeed I do." I finished the glass.

"I am curious."

"You have to keep track of the court case to insure that my grandmother wins. She wins, she gets custody and I move out. Mom will be pissed but will have no choice but to take me to the airport." I took a sip of vodka. "She leaves and then that's when sin kicks in." Hinata leaned in setting her chin on her finger tips, intrigued. Her eyes flashed with mischief.

"_Please _continue."

"Thing is we're gonna need Ino for this. If we go along with this plan then Ino will erase the entire court situation from her mind and make her think I'm dead then do the same thing to grandmother. Once that's done I'll have to do then is sneak out the back and then I can declare myself free from the human world."

"You have thought this through."

"I've planning and debating the best way out but hearing that a relative from across the world is gaining the jury's favor makes it all easier."

"Excellent. We now have a plan for the human world."

"Now all that is left is the council."

**Okay so this chapter was pointless but yeah the next chapter will have important details and some funny stuff. Sorry it took so long for the update. Some personal crap took place so I had to take care of some things. Nothing bad so don't worry just enjoy the crappy update. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the revision. I hope it's better if there's anything else let me know.**

My head is pounding and the ache spread throughout my entire body. At the same time, my body felt worshiped, like it was glowing with pride. Despite the killing pain in my head, I wasn't feeling like I was suffering from a hangover like I should be. I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing could make me come down. I snuggled closer the source of warmth that I was using as a pillow. He moaned. My hand traveled across his chest, feeling every muscle ripple beneath my hand.

"You're so insatiable", Sasuke groaned as he kissed my hair then added with a hiss, "I love it." My only reply was to reach up and kiss his lips.

"What time is it?"

"Probably close to noon", he answered.

"Crap", I groaned, "I was supposed to meet Hinata." I sat up and ran my hand through my hair…that reached much lower than my shoulders? Okay so maybe I am suffering from a hung over. "I need a shower. Do you need anything while I'm up?" He chuckled, darkly.

"No, unless you want me to come after you," He threatened. I blushed and left for the rest room. I closed the door behind me, turned the light on and…almost screamed. My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped. I stared at my reflection, observed every detail as if it wasn't my own. It couldn't have been me but it was. My reflection was me but with much paler skin that had a certain glow and I was…_leaner_, like I've lost twenty pounds over night. I swear I also grown a couple of inches too. My…bust area even looked more womanly. My hair went from the tips of my shoulders to all the way down to my waist. My eyes were almost glowing with a vicious looking, bright green. My hands were shaking and were taking their time moving away from my mouth. I quickly looked down at my hands. My nails were longer, shaped more beautifully and despite the bloody nail polish, my fingers looked they belonged to a Disney Princess character. The scariest part of all was that my naked body was covered, from head to toe, in blood. Even my mouth had a ring of blood stain surrounding it. Everything about my reflection was perfect, even the blood. As I reached out to touch the reflection and our perfect nails touched, I realized it _was_ me and then I really screamed.

"Sakura," Sasuke yelled, busting through the door. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Look at me!" And he certainly did. His eyes roamed all over my body with hunger.

"All I see is my Sakura," he responded with a smirk.

"You don't see it?"

He frowned at this. "What I am looking for?"

"I'm covered in blood and my body looks different and…and…" I started looking at him. He was naked too…and covered with blood. "What happen last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"How am I supposed to remember what happen to make me look like this?" The next thing I knew Sasuke grabbed my arm, pulled me to him and stabbed his tongue into my mouth.

I have to say it felt extremely natural. Like we've been lovers our entire lives. He was very sweet and gentle, nothing like he is with other people. I'm not surprised, though I feel like I should be. Afterwards, Sasuke put on some sweats. I ended up sitting on the counter, still naked, while Sasuke washed the blood off with a washcloth. Every now and then he would lay a kiss wherever he finished cleaning.

"Thank you for doing this. I could have just taken a shower, though."

"I don't mind."

"So, um, we…uh, you know…last night…?"

"Yes, and you not remembering only wounds my ego."

"Good, you need to be knocked down a couple of notches," I giggled.

"Oh really?" He grabbed my waist and kissed me.

"Why can't I remember?"

"The alcohol probably," he said with a hint of annoyance. "I should have waited."

"So, is the blood…going to be an every time ordeal? Or was it some important Uchiha tradition?" He raised an eyebrow at me, and then got on his knees as he went to work on my legs.

"Only if you want it to be," He chuckled. And just so you know I wasn't the only one drinking blood last night. You drank a lot of my blood." I covered my face with my hands as I my face heat up from embarrassment.

"That's so gross!"

"Oh, really? I thought you would never stop, but it doesn't matter. Now you're immortal."

"I'm what?"

"Immortal."  
"Wh-What changed your mind?" Again, he chuckled.

"You told me, you loved me. And despite you being a little buzzed, I believed you." He said in almost a whisper. I started to feel bad because I know as a fact that I came home more than a little buzzed. I was probably drunk off my rocker.

"I meant it." He moved the washcloth up my shin, knee to my thigh and then in between my legs.

"You proved it many times last night."

"Behave," I giggled. He moved the washcloth back down to my feet. "I'm immortal now?"

"Yes, you are," he said, his tone dripping with pride. "And you're as beautiful as ever." I had to smile and blush at that.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Always have but for some reason knowing that you'll live just as long as me makes your beauty much brighter."

"So it isn't because of the "weirdest transformation ever" thing?"

"That wasn't in the journal. I'm not sure other than the blood completely taken over inside your body."

"How did it happen?" Sasuke was done at this point and he tossed the washcloth into the sink. He leaned against the counter and handed me a towel to cover up with. As I wrapped myself with the towel, he sighed. "The journal…he wasn't really sure it would work. He thought if their two bloods were to mix, the immortal blood would take over. Madara did some test before he was going to attempt it." He looked into my new dark green eyes. "I'm glad it worked. Even if needing your blood was an issue, I don't think I would survive an eternity without you." As I stared back, I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love this. Just yesterday we were fighting and you were so worried about every little thing. Now you're happy and we're together. There are no barriers between us. I absolutely love it. I knew me becoming immortal would solve everything." I took his face in my hands and kissed him long and hard. He growled with approval. "I wonder if this was what Hinata saw."

"More than likely. Speaking of which, weren't you suppose to meet her an hour ago?"

"Crap. Will you call her and let her know I'm still meeting her? I'm willing to bet she hasn't left the dorm." I jumped from the counter, wrapping the towel tighter around me. He left for the only phone in his apartment as I started digging around in our drawers. I can't believe what has happened. Everything is out in the open and there is no tension anymore. Yes there is the little problem with the council but with the way I'm feeling right now, I could kick their butt in a heartbeat. My clothes still fit despite the changes. I mean before I was skinny but that was it. I really didn't have curves or anything but now I was sinful model that could put Vogue to shame.

"Sakura, Hinata's here with Hanabi," Sasuke called out.

"Um, Okay." I called back. I quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans and one of Sasuke's shirts then headed to the living room.

"What's up, Hinata! Hi, Hanabi," I greeted. She looked like she was about to pee herself with excitement. Hinata looked between Sasuke and I then closed her eyes. She has never been more sure about her excitement.

"It is time for Kikiyo!" She screamed at the top of her longs. Hanabi, who was standing quietly behind her elder sister, snickered. Sasuke stared at her with confusion obviously plastered on his face. I, on the other hand, was almost hyperventilating. I nudged Sasuke with my hand.

"Sasuke, leave."

"Are you not happy, Sakura?" Hinata insisted. Sasuke wouldn't leave instead he gently grabbed my wrist.

"What does she mean by that, Sakura?" I didn't want to answer. I didn't even know how. "I can tell you know what she is talking about, now tell me."

"You don't want me too. Trust me."

"She's pregnant." Hanabi blurted out.

"What?" Sasuke sounded frustrated as if this was some sort of sick joke.

"Yes, thank you Hanabi." I looked at Sasuke and he really didn't look too happy because now he knows it's not a joke. It's real. He was shocked, that was for certain, but he also seemed nervous. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Wait a minute." He said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. "You knew this would happen?"

"Kind of, yes." I answered after a gulp.

"For how long?"

"Since a couple of weeks after you claimed me."

"Didn't you think that was something you should have shared with me?"

"Don't you two think you've done enough sharing?" Hanabi added. "I mean she's already pregnant. At least wait a good while for more _sharing_."

"Shut up Hanabi." Sasuke hissed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but when Hinata told me about the prediction I didn't believe her. Besides I sort of thought you already knew."

"How?" He snapped. "How in living heck would I know?"

"Because big mouth gypsy over there told you about how my dad attacked me, forcing me to lose my ability to freaking reproduce!" I snapped back. "And at the Banquet-"

"So you automatically assumed I already knew?"

"Yeah kind of." I said. He sighed in frustration. He stayed silent for a good while. I anxiously watched, worried from his reaction.

"You named our child Kikiyo?" He asked in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't know. Isn't she like your favorite aunt or something?" I sighed knowing this can't get any better. "I always thought _you_ named her."

"Can the big mouth gypsy talk for a second?" Hinata asked feeling annoyed that she's the only one excited.

"Sorry, Hinata." I apologized for calling her that.

"Why are you not excited about this, Sasuke? Your mate is giving you a child and is willing to name her after an important relative in your family. I have seen visions of the child, she is not a Halfling like most people would assume. Since you made Sakura immortal, the child is a hundred percent Uchiha! That means that nothing is wrong with Kikiyo, she will be able to have kids too." She exclaimed.

"Hinata, your problems has nothing to do with this." He barked at her. And here I thought he was starting to calm down. Hinata didn't take offense to it but Hanabi gave him a pretty dangerous death glare.

"Sasuke, will you stop yelling at everybody?" He stared at me deciding on rather he should be rational or just continue yelling at every one.

"Fine, Sakura, fine", He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I just don't know about this. Hinata, are you sure she's pregnant?"

"Yes of course." She assured him. "Hanabi and I both done the math and checked it thousands of times."

"She just got pregnant last night." Hanabi said. "After all that was the first time you two had sex right?" All three of us looked at her in disbelief.

"Hanabi, I love you like a sister but shut up." I said. "You're not helping."

"Sorry, I am training her to read predictions but she is only interested in checking up on you guys."

"We've noticed." Sasuke growled. "This can't be right." He muttered. I swallowed hard then breathed out trying to calm down and not freak out.

"If it helps, I'm almost positive it's your child." I joked, hugging his arm attempting to have calmed down.

"I know, Sakura. I'm really not in the mood for jokes."

"Besides it's obvious it's his child. He was your first time after all." Again, she got stared at by two sets of eyes. Hinata tried to laugh it off but it didn't work.

"I think it is about time for us to leave." She said pushing her younger sister out the door.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." I scowled. I walked behind them as Sasuke sighed, once again, and sat down on the couch. This won't be easy to deal with.

"I am sorry about this Sakura", Hinata apologized, and breathed deeply. "I honestly thought he would be happy. I never saw him reacting this way. If I knew he would I would not have told him." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata." I said. "I'll deal with him. I think I might know what's wrong with him."

"Do not think he does not want the child. I have told you he will be proud of you when she is born."

"I know", I replied in a whispered, "but that doesn't mean he was okay with it from the start. He might need some time."

"Perhaps you are right. Well either way I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you", I smiled, "I appreciate you trying to help. I'm sure Sasuke will too when he calms down. Good bye Hinata."

"Oh before I leave", she started, "It is not so obvious that it was your first time." She added with a wink. My jaw dropped.

"Yes it is!" Hanabi called from the end of the hallway.

"Goodbye Hanabi! Big mouth gypsy!" I called back shutting the door. I looked at Sasuke who was sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands that were propped up on his knees. He really didn't like the idea of having a child.

"I get it." I said with a sigh.

"And pray tell what exactly you get?" He flouted.

"You don't want this child so-"

"That's enough out of you, Sakura." I hissed. "Don't you dare think for one minute that I don't want Kikiyo." Hearing him say that made me feel a little better. Especially since he called our future daughter by her name.

"Then what's wrong, Sasuke?" He finally sat up and waved two fingers for me to join him.

"I need you over here." He said softly. I walked to him and sat down on his lap. "I want this, Sakura, but I don't think having a child is a good idea."

"Why is that?"

"I just…don't." He answered.

"That's not good enough for me, Sasuke", I whined. "Give me an answer." I know I was sounding like a baby but he was really starting to hurt me. I got up from his lap and was about to walk to away but he grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"Sit back down." He demanded. I jerked my hand from his hold.

"No."

"Don't test me Sakura." He growled. "**Sit. Back. Down.**" I shook my head while crossing my arms. He stood up with his eyes turned Sharigan in warning. "Sakura," he started, "when I tell you to do something, you do it. You are _my_ mate. That means _you_ do as _I_ say. When I tell you to sit down you sit down. Understand?"

"I prefer the option of ignoring you." I barked.

"An option you will never have."

"Maybe but here's one other option that's completely open. I'm leaving." I walked around him to the door but as soon the door open a tiny bit he slams it back shut then locked it. He grabbed my shoulder, spun me around and slammed my back onto the locked the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" He hissed dangerously.

"My dorm." I won't be able to stand my ground against him for much longer. He's going to win this and he knew it. I realized that as he chuckled darkly.

"You don't have a dorm." He smirked. "You no longer live there, Sakura. You live here now. You live with me now."

"Only part of the time."

"All the time", he replied harshly.

"What?" I was dumbfounded. Why the heck is he doing this to me? Why is he acting like this? What the heck is wrong with him? I desperately searched his eyes looking for an escape that didn't exist anymore. "I don't understand, Sasuke. What are you talking about?" He laid his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. He gently kissed my lips, up my jaw, my ear and then down my neck.

"You drank my blood last night, which means that you are now an immortal. As long as I am alive you will be too." He whispered against my skin. "Mine and mine alone, do you know what that means, Sakura?" He bit into my neck as hard as he could when I didn't respond. I screamed and clenched to his shirt

"Stop", I cried. "Sasuke, stop!"

"I expect an answer." He growled but I couldn't respond. All I could do was scream; he has never bitten me this hard before. I swear he tore most of my nape's flesh. He sighed contently and embraced me tightly with one hand securely wrapped around my waist and the other tangled in my hair. "It's been such a long time since I've heard you scream and _me_ being the cause of it." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

"Sasuke, it hurts!" I implored. "Make it stop." He started to lick the wound but he took his sweet time. Every now and then he would stop to kiss up my neck to my ear. "You're being too rough, Sasuke. You can't act like this every time we argue about something." I said when he was done and my head was resting on his shoulder. He didn't say anything; he only stroked my long hair.

"Sorry, I just…don't like this."


	31. Chapter 31

**SkittleSpade: I've got all my stories planned out, all except for College life, it sucks. So I may just delete it but more importantly I'm working on Sin Academy, Obsessed and of course, Master my Master. So I'm so not ready to give up. It's just with school and work I'm finding less time to write. Um, well I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that appears in the chapter. Questions, comments, concerns mention epic failures would not only be fun but welcome.**

**SandCoffin: She would also like to apologize for the epic lateness.**

**SkittleSpade: SandCoffin should also apologize for not updating our profile.**

**SandCoffin: I'm not apologizing for the lateness cause that's your fault.**

**SkittleSpade: She's irritable because she failed her math class.**

**SandCoffin: I will destroy you.**

**SkittleSpade: Enjoy this Chapter while I take down SandCoffin.**

**SandCoffin: Bring it!**

"She's not going to have a heart beat for a while, Sasuke." He's starting to make a habit of laying his head on my abdomen. He won't admit it, but I know he's searching for sign of our baby. Hinata was right. Sasuke did need some time. He's not as panicked now but his protectiveness has gotten a little worse. Now that everything has calmed down, I can attend my classes again. Sasuke's fighting against it but I know I'm on the winning side. Sasuke is running out of excuses and reasons why I shouldn't go but the fact that he has more allies in the school than the Authority, which doesn't really make sense to me, is what's convincing him otherwise. Also he wants me to have body guards and would like to rely on Ino and Tenten, which means I have to tell them the truth. I know as a fact that neither one of them knows. Their mates know but never told them. They think that's my job. Sasuke agrees but I don't know if I can. They went through a lot to prevent me from being mated to Sasuke. True they don't know the truth about the council lying and creating the rumor that humans die when claimed, but that isn't going to make things any easier. Shikamaru and Neji and are coming over today to discuss the whole deal with the council and I know as a fact they plan on bringing their mate. Shikamaru called last night demanding a private meeting with everybody. So Sasuke called everyone that's supposed to be counted for and told them to meet at our apartment.

"You need to find out when." He said when there was a knock on our door. He stood up pulling me with him. I took a seat on the couch as he answered the door. There really is no preparing for this just like there is no way around it. We have to face the council sooner rather than later.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Ino yelled upon entering the apartment. She towered in front of me, arm crossed. "How long?!"

"What?"

"We want to know how long?" Tenten said, joining Ino, standing in front of me.

"He claimed me at the Festival of spring." Both their jaws dropped, looked at each other then back at me.

"That was a while ago," Tenten whispered. "That…was a good while ago."

"So the entire time you were at the court case thing, you were really here." Ino added. I simply nodded. They sat down next to me on the couch. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, for starters, you guys went to so much trouble to avoid it. I really felt like I let you guys down."

"I've already told you once why we did that. We honestly thought you wouldn't survive." Tenten said taking my hand in hers.

"How did you survive?"

"Apparently, it is very possible. The council made sure that everyone believed that humans can't be claimed, but the truth is they can. It's actually better because claiming humans can make Demonic Vampires stronger."

"Is that true?" I heard Neji ask.

"Not entirely. It's only when the Demonic makes the human immortal." Neji's eyes widen.

"Make the human _immortal_?" He questioned. "No way in hell that's possible."

"Sakura, let him look at you." I stood up and faced him. He carefully took in my new appearance. I could tell he was speechless and that he was biting the side of his mouth.

"Got something to say, Neji?" Tenten spat, obviously not liking him staring at me.

"How?" He quickly turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Itachi found my great, great grandfather's journal who claimed a human. He wrote a journal based on how he had to take care of her. He figured out that when a Demonic Vampire claims a human, he gains a new power called Sharingan. When the mate is still human there are only three stages, each stage holding their own unique advantage. In his journal, he had a theory that the Sharingan would grow stronger with more abilities. Though he never got that far he already had a name for that stage. He called it Mangekyou but since both he and his mate died before he could try it, there's no information on the abilities."

"What do you mean died?"

"The council killed them." I answered.

"Sorry we're late," Naruto announced as he, Hinata and Hanabi entered. Shikamaru tossed his cigarette into the sink then coughed to gain our attention.

"Now that everyone is here, we need to discuss the council. The best place to start is my confession." Ino jerked from her seat with an angry look.

"I knew you were hiding something from me!" She yelled.

"I've been hiding something from all of you. I honestly didn't mean for it to last this long but I knew I was stuck when Sakura came around. The shadows told me when I first saw her what was going to happen. So I decided to stay until the right time and I believe that time is now."

"I don't understand," Ino said.

"Yeah, man, what have you been hiding?" Naruto questioned.

"I joined the council five years ago." There were a group of gasps and Sasuke grabbing me and pushing me behind him. I saw Ino starting to shake. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other with unreadable expressions. Hanabi watched each of us carefully.

"Five years, hunh?" Neji said, "Why come out now?"

"Like I said I didn't mean for it to go this far. I accepted to a few requests and the next then I knew they considered me as one of them, but the entire time I had shadows following them. That's when I figured out that they wanted me to keep an eye on Sasuke and Sakura." He explained. He took a deep breath as he dug out another cigarette from his pocket.

"Why you," Sasuke hissed in almost a whisper.

"I promise you, Sasuke, I lied about everything. They still don't know about the journal or that you even found it. They don't know anything other than that you have claimed a human girl named Sakura." He lit the cigarette, took a quick pull then returned his attention back to Sasuke and me. "I would never betray my authority. That's why I'm telling you this."

"Prove it," Sasuke demanded.

"He's not lying," Ino chimed in. She looked a little shaken but still held her ground. By the expression on her face, she was concentrating on reading Shikamaru's mind. "His mind is open and there's nothing but honesty and guilt."

"You stay out of this!"

"Don't you dare bark at her!" Shikamaru growled.

"Enough!" Hinata shouted. "This yelling and constant challenging each other will not help. Time is precious. We cannot forget that we must fight the council before Sakura's child is due."

"Child?!" Tenten and Ino yelled.

"That's not good," Neji mumbled as Shikamaru sighed.

"No, it isn't. Sakura is more vulnerable now than ever. We can't wait any longer. Now is the best chance we got." Shikamaru walked up to Sasuke and looked him dead in the eye. Sasuke stayed still but his fist grew tighter. "I meant what I said. The only people I've been _intentionally_ lying to is the council. I want to help keep you, your mate, and your unborn child safe. Sins don't need this constant repeat of history. Listen, Sasuke, you're part of the Authority which was created for a chance of change among sins but now it's a group of council lackeys. We can both keep your family safe while creating a new authority."

"You're not just talking about keeping Sakura safe," Sasuke noted. "You want to bring the entire council down for good."

"After what the shadows have been telling me, sins should have done it long ago. You won't believe the crap they've been hiding all these years. More is real than you think."

"Real?" Tenten questioned.

"Centuries ago a serum was created so Gypies and Demonic Vampires could have more generations. Hyugas were Demonics long before Uchihas. For crying out loud it's where I learned to block Ino from my mind."

"I can have kids?!" Hinata yelled grabbing onto Naruto's arm. He laughed with excitement.

"Intriguing information," Neji said with smirk, staring at Sasuke.

"Hold up," Tenten interrupted. "What's the deal here? I mean the council has been hiding a few details from us for centuries. Big whoop."

"It's a bigger deal than you understand, Tenten. The council is made up of centuries old spirits who wants more power over sins so spirits can gain control they once had."

"Once had? Spirits has always served sins. It's in all the history books." Naruto chimed in. "Besides, the council is the one encouraging spirits to live this way."

"It's a lure." Sasuke said. "If I understand correctly, then what Shikamaru is saying is that they want everyone to believe spirits don't have the power to stand up for themselves. Then have spirits rebel in some way to prove their strength and take over."

"Which is why they fear Demonic Vampires claiming humans; humans give Demonic Vampires more power which could interfere their plans to have spirits take over." I added. "But they first needed to have their control by hiding anything that would give sins more power. They probably filled the history books with lies so no one would suspect a thing."

"It is hard to believe that our existence is in questioning." Hanabi said taking a seat on Tenten's lap. "This is becoming more than we thought. We could be in over our heads."

"When were they going to start the rebelling?" Tenten asked.

"Not for another few centuries." Shikamaru blew smoke then looked at Sasuke. "You have more power than any of us now. You could very well defend you, Sakura and your child from the council for as long as you're alive."

"No, we need to end this now."

"We have to destroy the council anyway." Naruto said. Every one stared at him as he continued. "Yeah, I like the idea of having more power than the sins but I like serving Sasuke and his family. I owe them a great dept. They are my family but if that wasn't the case then we would still need to destroy them. Think about it, we go in kick council's butt then what? Unless we bring them down they won't stop coming after her or even their child."

"Naruto does have a point. Not to mention once they find out about Shikamaru, they'll be after him too." Ino added. Sasuke looked around and sighed.

"We're going to need more help with this." He directed his attention to Shikamaru. "I need names of all who is working for the council. I don't want any interference in this and I want to attack as soon as possible. We can't afford to wait with Sakura pregnant. Naruto, I need you to contact your parents. I won't let them get involved in the fighting but I do want them to take care of Sakura while we're gone. For now, Shikamaru, you and I are going to have a talk with my brother." As Shikamaru and Sasuke headed for the door, Neji and Naruto followed them out and closing the door behind them.

"You girls stay here and keep the door lock," Naruto said as he closed the door. "Don't open the door for anyone but us." It was silent for a while after the door clicked. I took a seat across from the couch and sighed.

"So," Tenten started, "Sakura I need to ask you something." She said calmly then took a deep breath. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE PREGANT?!"

"Okay before I answer that, can you guys explain the whole deal with spirits? I mean I understand what the council is doing. I just don't understand the whole spirits serving sins thing."

"Oh, that's really no big deal." Ino said.

"It is just a simple alliance between sins and spirits, sins being the stronger side with more control." Hinata finished. "The alliance is more of protection from being, well, known as lower class."

"Meaning a gypsy", I added. She simply nodded. "If that's the case why won't the Gypsy make claim of being a spirit? I mean you guys are sins right?"

"We are sins but we live very differently. We live without violence, only wants peace and reproducing is the only thing we ask in life. That is why we're so compatible with Spirits but because we are not capable in the battle field and have completely different beliefs we are labeled as humans. Humans are seen as the weakest species."

"But that's what we've read from our history books and learned from our teachers." Tenten exclaimed. "If they lied about the alliance between sins and spirits then there's no telling what else they lied about. There probably isn't a truthful fact in those books."

"It makes me wonder how many of our teachers are part of the council. They could very well be in on it too." Ino added.

"My only wonder is how did a huge conspiracy stay unnoticed for so long? Surely a gypsy would have seen it in their cards."

"Or a Mind Dweller reading a passing thought," Ino added. "Even one who walks with shadows knows nothing of this."

"Especially people like Shikamaru. I mean he is the sin of forbiddance, right?" I argued. "How did this go for so long without someone from his kind not hearing about it from the shadows?" Ino took a seat and Tenten shifted in thought.

"We're going to need to inform the land of gypsy." Hanabi whispered. "They might want to be informed of this."

"We tell them nothing." Hinata said in a stern voice. We looked at her shocked. "No gypsy other than Hanabi and I will know of this conspiracy. It is bad enough we talk among others. We do not need this spreading around. Too much is at risk, not to mention the fact that the less people know, the less people we will be up against."

"Hinata, are you okay?" Ino asked.

"No," she choked out, "I am not."

"What's bothering you?" I asked. Every one moves closer to her as she stared, wide eyed, at the floor.

"Think about it. If spirits would want to rebel in an attempt for more power, then Gypsies would soon follow. Creatures forced to live by any means of peace will also rebel for their chance of power and a chance of freedom from being called weak." She whispered. "This is far more than we all think. We are in over our heads."

"Can we stop talking about the conspiracy for a little bit. I seriously got a head ache." Tenten groaned. Hinata looked up and smiled.

"Excellent idea. Stress is not good for unborn babies."

"That's a good topic," Tenten smirked.

"As scary as the conspiracy thing is, I truly think we need to stay focus on it."

Actually, Ino, if it's alright, I would like to talk about my baby." Ino considered it then smiled. She took a seat next to Tenten on the couch with a relaxing sigh.

"First off, we already know it's a girl and have a name prepared but more importantly I want this child no never experience the loneliness I have. So, if you guys are okay with it, I want you, all of you, to be part of her entire life." Their faces brighten and Ino clapped her hands together with a squeal. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's her name?" Ino asked.

"Kikiyo," I answered. She squealed again.

"This calls for a celebration! I'll see if the boys will let us head to Ai Shinu." She said grabbing Tenten's wrist. "Come along, Tenten, I might need help." Hinata and I laughed as they both dragged Hanabi along with them.

"They are not going to agree," Hinata laughed.

"Let them go," I said, "Besides, there's something important I want to ask you." Her expression grew serious and she straighten her posture to sit more like a lady.

"You can ask anything of me."

"I want you to be Kikiyo's Godmother." This time _she_ squealed. She even jumped up from her seat. It was hilarious seeing her act like this.

"I would love too!"

**SkittleSpade: What the…**

**SandCoffin: We were looking over Sin Academy for anything that needed to be changed.**

**SkittleSpade: Such as our Summary. SandCoffin spelled "because" wrong and never fixed it until recently. **

**SandCoffin: Anyway, when did the story become part of 6 communities? **

**SkittleSpade: I'm thrilled and in the process of checking them out. I thought I would at least get a notice or something.**

**SandCoffin: You could have and just skimmed over them. You only ready the reviews.**

**SkittleSpade: My point is, even though my story is worth crap, people would want it to be part of their club or whatever it is. I am thrilled.**

**In other news, since SandCoffin and I have so many story ideas we thought we could just do a Drabble thing.**

**SandCoffin: As we do a bunch of one shots under one tittle. Like each one shot equals one chapter.**

**SkittleSpade: We are for certain we can do this one (unlike any other story we talked about) but we want to hear some of your ideas for one shots. **

**Sandcoffin: We are pretty open to **_**almost**_** any pairings, so that's pretty much open. Let us know.**

**SkittleSpade: Plus, we thought we would add some scenes from Sin Academy and Master My Master once they are both done. Again, just let us know what you think.**


End file.
